Second Chances
by TheNewestCullenKid
Summary: Second Chances are rarely given. What happens when Bella is given a second chance at a life away from heartbreak, loneliness, and the darkness that surrounds her? As for Jasper, what happens when he gets a second chance at a life he once thought was gone. Can Jasper save Bella from the darkness? And can they live happily ever after? Set after Cullen's leave in New Moon.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Bella's life changed when the Cullen's left in New Moon, after graduating from high school and escaping the small town that held to many bad memories, she was brought into a world of hate and violence lead by a sadistic bitch named Maria. When Bella is given a second chance at life away from war, she finds someone from her past that will change her life forever. Jasper, now free from the controlling family known as the Cullen's is facing an eternity alone, but that changes when a bright red eyed, and scarred Bella enters his life. Can he help her heal? And what exactly do the Cullen's have to do with what has happened to Bella? Read and find out.**

**Disclaimer: ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Warning: This story contains real vampires 'human drinking vampires' and not just Peter and Charlotte, some violence and the author has a potty mouth! If any of this offends you, maybe you should find another story.**

**Bella's POV**

"I promise that this will be the last time you'll see me. I won't come back. I won't put you through anything like this again. You can go on with your life without any more interference from me. It will be as if I'd never existed."

My knees must have started to shake, because the trees were suddenly wobbling. I could hear the blood pounding faster than normal behind my ears. His voice sounded farther away.

He smiled gently. "Don't worry. You're human—your memory is no more than a sieve. Time heals all wounds for your kind."

Well, the asshole was wrong!

I spent six months mourning the loss of my first love and the people I had considered my true family. I had nightmares that woke me in the middle of the night, drenched in sweat, with tears streaming down my face, and screaming bloody murder. At first Charlie would come check on me and calm me until I fell asleep again, but after the first two months he let me be.

Food no longer held any appeal to me, causing me to drop over twenty pounds and look like a skeleton, bones poking out of everywhere. Purple bruises lined the bottom of my eyes,and my social life had dwindled since no one wanted to be friends with the depressed freak.

I only smartened up after Charlie made a threat to send me to Jacksonville, and I truly saw the effects of my depression on him. The nightmares still made occasional appearances, but after a few months I was able to sleep through the night.

From then on I focused on my school work and graduated top of the class. When you spent your time alone with nothing to do but study, you got good grades. I received a full scholarship to the University of Texas, and decided to major in journalism. I wanted to write; it had been my dream for years, but when I met that stupid boy, I was willing to throw everything away to spend forever with him.

Over time I stopped mourning the Cullen's and became angry with them. Esme and Carlisle told me on a daily basis I was now their daughter, and that I was a part of the family. But they still left me without a word, not even a fucking goodbye.

Emmett was supposed to be my big brother, and be my protector from evil, and annoy me to death about being a clumsy human. He was just as heartless as the rest of them- his big, goofy grin fooling unsuspecting humans.

Alice claimed to be my best friend, my sister. In reality, I was just a life-size Barbie doll to her, someone she could mould into the perfect doll.

Edward, the selfish bastard who told me he loved me, made me believe that we were soul mates, and then left me feeling worthless and alone. I realized I was never really in love with him; I was infatuated with his gorgeous, crooked smile and false promises. I was a stupid, foolish little girl.

The only ones I couldn't be angry with were Jasper and Rosalie. Rosalie was honest from day one. She never pretended to like me and make me believe I was a part of the family. A part of me wondered if she was trying to protect me from what the family would eventually do. How many other human's lives have they screwed with?

As for Jasper, the poor, misunderstood member of the family, it made sense he would leave. We were not friends, so he had no obligation to me. I knew there was more to him than met the eye. His gift was a true burden that the family took advantage of, and there were days I missed feeling that warm blanket of calm that would wrap around me in times of stress. We may not have been close, but he always treated me nicely. I'm sure we could have been friends if it wasn't for that manipulating pixie, who had him wrapped around her little finger.

My anger towards the Cullens fueled my decision to move to Texas for school. I knew the sun would keep away any unwanted visitors, though I was sure the Cullen's had forgotten about me long ago.

In August, I moved to a small, one bedroom apartment close to campus in downtown Austin. Within the first week I had gotten a job at a small book store a few minutes away from my apartment. The owner was an elderly woman, though her name was something that had faded from my memories over time. She needed someone who could do the more labor-intensive aspects of the business and could trust to watch the store when she needed a break.

Between classes, work, and volunteering at the campus library, my first year passed quickly. I passed with a 4.0 GPA and made it on the Dean's list. I went back to Forks for the summer, wanting to spend time with Charlie. I knew he was concerned about me, and he knew that the Cullen's had done some damage to me that would never heal. For the next two months I spent some quality time with him, even going as far as to go fishing with him a few times. But after the time I knocked us both into the water, we decided to stay on land.

By the time I left in late August Charlie felt more comfortable with me being in Austin because he realized I was healing. School started back up in September, and I resumed my job at the book store, often running everything when the owner's health started failing.

My life changed in October of 2007, the exact date unknown. The owner of the store had been hospitalized earlier in the day for chest pains. So she asked if I would close the store,since the other girl I worked with wasn't available. The store closed at nine, but a delivery was late and didn't arrive until eleven. After I signed for the delivery and put it in the back room, I locked up and started my journey home.

The neighborhood was good, and I had never had a problem walking home late at night, especially since I only lived ten minutes away. Even if I did, I felt safe with the can of mace Charlie gave me on my trip home tucked away in my bag. I took my usual short cut through an alley way that lead to my front door; I was half way through when I realized I was not alone.

Within seconds a woman appeared before me, her hair a dark chocolate brown, and her facial features showing her Mexican heritage. By the time I noticed the bright red eyes she had me by my throat against the wall. The fucking irony of the situation made me inwardly chuckle; I had moved over two thousand miles away from Forks to avoid vampires,and I was about to become a meal for one.

She was silent, staring at me, probably confused as to why I wasn't screaming or pleading for my life. After that dick stomped on my heart I hadn't been truly living, only going through the motions. It seemed appropriate a vampire would end my existence after a group of them ruined my life.

"You're brave, I like that," she said into my ear.

"Don't toy with me. I know what you are and what you are about to do, so just get it over with. You'll be doing me a favor," I replied, not letting her sense the fear and sadness I was truly feeling.

"You know, I was going to make you my midnight snack. There is something particularly attractive about your blood, but I can sense something else, something that will be more useful to me than a meal I can get anywhere."

"What are you going to do to me?" I asked, the first sense of fear slipping through.

"You'll see soon enough," she said.

And that is the last thing I remember before I felt her razor sharp teeth pierce my skin.

I can't accurately describe the pain that is brought on by the transformation. I remember the feeling of hot lava running through my veins, the erratic beating of my heart as the flames lapped at it, charring it in to ash. The only relief came from the screams I was able to release when I was conscious.

After three days I awoke. At first I was stunned into silence by the small dirt particles in the air, and all the bright colors I could see. When I sat up, at an inhuman speed,I noticed there was a human lying on the ground beside me, with blood pooling from a small wound on their wrist.

The smell drove me crazy; I felt the fire again, but only in my throat. I fought to swallow it down, but it was like drinking acid. I fought with my new demon, to reason with myself that I should be like the Cullen's and drink from animals. But then the little devil got inside my head. My anger at the Cullen's soon became the only thing I could think about, and I killed that human to spite them.

I expected to be depressed and guilt-ridden when I was finished, but I wasn't. I'm still not sure if that makes me a bad person or not, but at that point, all I wanted was blood.

I later learned of the hell I had been brought into. My sire's name was Maria and she was the leader of a newborn army that I was now a part of. My life was to become nothing more than fighting and blood. Newborn armies had been around since the early 1800s. The vampires in the south fought for territory, which is really just a nicer way of saying feeding grounds. Maria had created her army in the late 1800s. She had originally been created as a soldier, but she decided to make her own when her army was destroyed.

I soon learned that there was more to this army life than first expected. As a newborn I was trained day and night by the older vampires. The fights were brutal, often ending up with two newborns going at it and ripping limbs off each other, or biting the other. I had, unfortunately, been on the receiving ends of both too many times to count.

I knew something was up when newborns that had passed their first year started disappearing. I found out that when a newborn had passed its first year they lost all their extra strength, and we they would become useless to Maria. They would then be killed unless they held potential for greater things.

By the time I reached the end my first year I had been in over twelve battles. My limbs had been reattached multiple times and tons of crescent shaped teeth marks littered my body.I prayed for death. Killing innocent humans for food after Maria would torture them was becoming tiring, and it was killing me on the inside. So, when I was finally able to leave the camp to feed, I started feeding from the dregs of society and was finally able to cope with my diet without the heartbreak. Maria couldn't understand because she is sadistic, but she didn't care as long as I did my job.

The worst day of this existence came when I learned I was being spared death. Maria said she had faith I would be of great use to her, and she couldn't take the chance of killing me before whatever gift that was hiding inside of me came out. I hoped it would never happen.

I was put on babysitting duty after my first year. The job was tedious; breaking up fights between the newborns and disposing of the trouble makers was a never ending job. I grew more disgusted with myself as the years went on, which led me to where I am today.

The year was now 2017, the month unknown, but from the weather, I guessed sometime in late spring. I had been serving Maria for the last nine and a half years, and when my gift of an impenetrable shield revealed itself during a particularly cruel punishment, I became one of Maria's top-ranked soldiers.

I was soon put in charge of training the newborns for battle; Maria trusted my judgement on who would be valuable. In all honesty I didn't care, being killed after their first year would be a blessing in disguise.

I no longer resembled the girl I was back in Forks. The physical changes were the most noticeable: my hair was longer, with red highlights running through the chestnut locks, my face was more defined and I had a body like a woman- not a pre-pubescent boy- and, of course, the blood red eyes I sported.

Mentally the changes were astonishing: my human memories from before Forks had faded, and I no longer feel as if I know who I truly am.

My mind was always on the next battle or the next move, because if I paused to think about anything else, the wall I had built up to protect myself would come crumbling down, and Maria would be the first to notice. The torture she could inflict on me was the sole reason I played the role I did. On the inside, I was scared of what would happen next, and I couldn't help but blame the Cullen's for the life I was living.

The camp is was stationed just outside Guadalajara, close to the ocean. Maria ruled most of northern Mexico and was making her way south. She never warned us before a move; I knew where I was only when I would go into town to feed.

I spent a lot of time planning my great escape, but Maria had me by the balls. I couldn't spend more than an hour on a hunt before she would send someone to get me. And if someone was to see me escape, they would more than likely attack and bring me to Maria for punishment. Many had tried to escape from her, but no one ever succeeded. Except one.

There was a story of a soldier named 'Major' that had been passed down through newborns. They said he fought with Maria and was the secret behind her success in the late 1800 and early 1900's. Some say he escaped when he couldn't handle the lifestyle, but the ones who worshiped the ground Maria walked on said she killed him when he tried to betray her. No one knew the truth since none of the newborns from that time were still alive.

"Bella?!"

The voice startled me, shaking me from my reflection of the past. The voice belonged to Heather; she had joined the army two years after me, and her gift of clairvoyance kept her alive past her first year. Unlike Alice, her visions weren't subjective. I wouldn't call her a friend, since people in the camp couldn't be trusted, but we were closer than most because we were both desperate to get away from Maria.

"What?" I asked, annoyed at being interrupted.

"We need to talk," she replied.

"About what? I swear to god if it's about those little shits in the barn I'm going to..." I said, but she cut me off.

"It has nothing to do with them. Bella, I know how we can get away," she said with excitement.

Her words made me freeze. It's not possible. "What are you talking about, Heather? You know it's not possible. How many nights have we sat here and planned only to discover some flaw in the plan?"

"What if our biggest problem was going to be eliminated?" she asked.

I quirked my eyebrow in question; our biggest problem was Maria, and there was no way to eliminate her. "Are you suggesting we kill her?" I asked, shocked at her train of thought. I won't lie, I had thought about it on many occasions, but she was always protected.

"No, though I like the idea. I had a vision: in it, a swarm of hooded figures destroyed the camp. I saw tents and barns on fire, and the soldiers being torn to pieces."

"Is it another army?" I asked, trying to assess the danger of the situation.

"No, I don't know who they are, but they are powerful, skilled and outnumber us tremendously."

"What's the plan?" I asked, realizing that she is right. It was our time to run. Three things could happen: we could be killed by the enemy, killed by Maria for running, or we could get away. If I couldn't be free, I'd rather be dead. I'd had enough of this life, and I wanted out.

"They'll be here in three days, right after sunset; no one will know they are here until they attack. I see them starting at the main barn, so if you can, be by the last group of tents just before they attack and you'll get away," she explained.

"Why do you keep saying 'you'? Aren't you leaving too?" I asked.

"I am, but I'm leaving tonight," she said, holding out a bag.

"Are you crazy? You'll never get out of here alive. If it was possible I would be gone!"

"It's easy to escape when everyone thinks you're dead," she grinned evilly.

"Explain, please!"

"I need a favor. I'm going to start a fire, and throw my used clothing in it with the body of the newborn Maria will kill in twenty-five minutes for disobeying her. When she asks me to dispose of him, I'll bring his pieces to you. Once he is ash, I want you to call for Maria and tell her you saw me jump in the fire. When everyone is distracted, I'll leave."

"You see this working?"

"Yes," she said confidently.

"What about me?" I asked, sounding like the scared vampire I was on the inside.

"I see you running, then nothing. I'm sorry, I wish I knew more," she said glumly.

"Yeah, me too," I said sadly.

"Are you in, Bella?"

I had two options: take the chance and run, or stay here and be killed by the impeding threat. It was a no brainer.

"I'm in."

**So what did y'all think? Hit or miss? I've had this idea for awhile now and finally got some of it down on paper so I'm excited to share it all with you. **

**Just wanted to take a second and thank everyone for their support on Sundown, super big thank you goes to all my faithful readers and reviewers, you guys made me smile with all your kind words and made me work harder to get this story to y'all.**

**I'd like to thank my beta TheBonfireoftheVanities, you are awesome and I appreciate you helping me and fixing all my silly errors.**

**Next chapter will be up next week. Remember to review!**

**-NKC-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, guys! The response to this story is just amazing, so I decided to update earlier. I'll let you get on with the story, come check me out at the bottom!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

_Last Chapter:_

_"Explain, please!"_

_"I need a favor. I'm going to start a fire, and throw my used clothing in it with the body of the newborn Maria will kill in twenty-five minutes for disobeying her. When she asks me to dispose of him, I'll bring his pieces to you. Once he is ash, I want you to call for Maria and tell her you saw me jump in the fire. When everyone is distracted, I'll leave."_

_"You see this working?"_

_"Yes," she said confidently._

_"What about me?" I asked, sounding like the scared vampire I was on the inside._

_"I see you running, then nothing. I'm sorry, I wish I knew more," she said glumly._

_"Yeah, me too," I said sadly._

_"Are you in, Bella?"_

_I had two options: take the chance and run, or stay here and be killed by the impeding threat. It was a no brainer._

_"I'm in."_

Bella's POV

Heather was right, which didn't surprise me considering she was rarely wrong. Twenty-five minutes after our talk, Maria's shrill voice could be heard through the camp. It seemed a newborn had refused to destroy another, and Maria was never happy when a soldier disobeyed her orders.

I watched from the lone window in the barn as Maria ripped apart the newborn. I could see the pleasure in her eyes as she removed the head. I turned my head away. I would never get use to it, no matter how many times I saw it, when someone was dismembered, or I had to do it myself. It would always cause my stomach to turn.

As predicted, Maria called for Heather to burn the newborn. I watched as she gathered the pieces, and Maria walked away with an evil grin. A minute later, Heather was in the barn with the dismembered newborn, who she placed on the floor, and then started to change out of her clothes.

"Here, take these," she said, throwing her shirt and pants at me as she changed into another pair.

"Start the fire," she said, picking up the pieces of the newborn.

I grabbed some of the broken tree branches and pieces of wood the camp was always supplied with, piled them up, and lit them ablaze. She then placed the newborn in the fire. Purple smoke filled the air and the smell of burnt vampire filled my senses. Soon the newborn was nothing but ash.

"You ready?" Heather asked.

I nodded. "Good luck, Heather."

"Thank you, you too. Remember, Bella, you have three days. After training get to the last row of tents, it's your only chance."

"Okay."

"Bye, Bella," she said, surprising me when she hugged me. I hadn't had any non-violent contact with another vampire in over a decade; it felt strange, but nice all the same.

"Bye, Heather. Be safe," I replied as we broke apart.

"You, too. Maybe we'll see each other again," she said, sounding positive, but I wasn't so confident I'd make it out alive.

"Yeah, maybe. Now go. If we wait too long Maria will get suspicious," I said.

She nodded, and with a quick wave, she disappeared. I waited a moment for her to get to where she had to be to escape, and then called for Maria as I tossed Heather's clothes into the fire, her scent mixing with the newborns.

"What do you want?" Maria sneered as she entered the barn.

"It's Heather. She jumped into the fire after she threw the newborn in," I answered. Maria's eyes went wide, but I could see the anger that was rising.

"And you didn't stop her?" she snarled.

"I couldn't; by the time I showed up, it was too late."

"Why would she do that? What aren't you telling me?" she yelled, grabbing my arm and holding me tightly.

"I don't know anything!" I yelled back with a growl.

"She must have seen something," Maria said, her face full of realization. "Did she say anything?" Maria asked, looking deep into my eyes.

"No, nothing."

"We have to prepare. She must have seen a fight ending with her death. Why else would she take the coward's way out?" Maria said, thinking out loud and releasing my arm in her distraction.

"You need to call a meeting. I want the soldiers on the look-out and extra cautious. Pull everyone from their posts and brief them on what's to come. Don't take too long, five minutes max, we can't have anyone slip in while this takes place," she demanded.

"Yes, Maria. I'll do that now."

I didn't argue. I knew this meeting is what Heather saw so she could escape. Her plan had worked so far, and I didn't want to ruin her chance of escape.

I went to leave the barn and gather the soldiers, but before I could Maria grabbed my arm once again.

"Bella, if you know something and you are keeping it from me, and I find out, what I've done to you in the past will be a cake walk compared to what I'm going to do you," she said with a sick grin, the evil demon she was shining through her eyes.

"Do you understand me?" she growled, tightening her hold on me and making it extremely painful.

"Yes, Maria. I understand, but I know nothing," I said, trying to hold back a scream of pain. It would only entice her.

While I was worried about Heather, I won't lie and say I wasn't more worried about my ass if Maria found out I had lied to her. Memories of past punishments for lying flooded my mind; the whole photographic memory thing sucked.

"I hope for your sake that you're telling the truth, but I won't pretend the thought of your potential punishment doesn't excite me," she said, before releasing her grip. "Go get the soldiers, don't waste valuable time," she ordered.

I rushed out of the barn, eager to get away from her. It only took me a few minutes to grab the newborns and brief them on the situation. I tried to keep them gathered for as long as possible to give Heather the time she needed to escape, but Maria kept a close eye on me as I spoke with the soldiers. She cut me off when she thought I had spoken for too long.

Paranoid Maria was running this camp now, and she was a dangerous person to cross during that time. Her fits were legendary when she thought an attack was approaching. She was always more viscous at these times, and you quickly learned not to piss her off.

Maria kept me busy for the next sixty hours. All I did during the day was train the newborns, and I was constantly running patrols in the evening. The intensity of the training and patrols were weighing on me; I hadn't fed in over a week because Maria gave me no time to feed. She wanted me weak- of that I was sure- but I didn't know why.

In my weakened state, the chance of escape seemed unlikely because if I managed to get out I would have to run non-stop. I didn't know if I could do that for as long as I would have to. Plus, there was always a chance that Maria could escape and follow my scent, or one of the hooded figures would get me before I made it far enough. I was going to try like hell anyway.

There were thirty minutes until sunset, and I knew I needed to get to the back tents that would be empty. Heather said it was my only chance, and I had to believe her. I ended the current training session and left out the back door of the barn, while the newborn walked out the front. I notified Riley, another top soldier (and Maria's squeeze toy), that I was starting patrols and high tailed it to the far end of the camp.

I hid behind a group of tents that were slightly hidden from view by some large trees and waited. If I left before the attack, there was a chance I would be seen by another soldier and reported to Maria. However, leaving when the attack started was risky, because I could be caught by the others and killed instantly.

In case I did make it, I'd been mentally planning my route since Heather's warning: I planned to swim through the Gulf, knowing that the water would hide my scent. I'd hit Texas- the town of Galveston was a straight swim from where I would start-and then continue running.

I'd briefly thought of staying in Texas, but it was too risky because there was a chance of seeing someone from my time there. I had no idea what everyone thought happened to me, so I figured the farther north I went, the better. But I would still have to stop in Texas when the sun rose. I was scared because I didn't know where I would hide; I had no money for shelter, and even if I didn't sparkle in the sun, my dirty appearance would draw too much attention to me. I decided I would have to search for an abandoned house. The time it would take would be seriously cut into my swimming time, so I had to start as soon as I could.

I waited anxiously, watching the sun lower- the pinks and oranges swirled in the sky. I hadn't watched the sunset in ten years, and I wondered if it would be my last. The camp grew dark and quiet as the sun disappeared, but the silence didn't last long.

Out of nowhere I smelled fire, and there were screams coming from every direction of the camp. I peeked out from behind the tent that was hiding me, but all I could see was a swarm of black hoods and purple smoke in the air. The newborns fought against the figures, but they soon met the fire. I knew it was time to run; they would make it to my location at any moment. With one last look at the carnage, I took off.

I pushed my legs as fast as they would go, not bothering to look behind me. I just kept my eyes focused on what was a head of me. I knew I was just outside Acapulco, and I knew I wanted to go North- back to America, or maybe even Canada.

After only a few hours I was completely drained. I figured I was far enough ahead of anybody who could be possibly looking for me and decided to feed. When I stopped I learned that I had already made it to Veracruz, and I would have to start my swim after I found a meal.

I quickly found a suitable candidate for my meal from the wanted posters in town; it would seem he had a thing for attacking unsuspecting women. I found him in an alley, probably waiting for his next victim, and came from behind, not even bothering to speak as I plunged my teeth into him. When I was finished I disposed of the body and headed for the shore.

When I made it to the beach I found an abandoned bag with a pair of shorts and a t-shirt in it. I looked around for the owner, but found a deserted beach. It was like a gift. I threw on the shirt and shorts, and stored my clothes in the bag to protect them from the water, in case I did encounter a human. I couldn't wear wet clothing as I ran through the states.

With my clothes in the bag, I scanned the area once more to make sure no one was around and jumped in, starting the long journey. My strength had come back from feeding, and I knew if I pushed myself I could make it to Texas in four hours. But that only left me an hour and a half to find a place to hide from the sun; I just hoped I had luck on my side.

I was relieved when I saw the shoreline of Texas. I had made it. A few hours ago I was sure I would be dead by now, and seeing the lights from ahead made me relax slightly.

I found a beach at the far end of the city and swam ashore there; it was too early for anyone to be there, so I made it undetected. I changed out of my wet clothes, left them on the beach, and started to run. I had to find shelter and fast; the sun would be up soon.

I ran through the darkness, checking every house I came across for heartbeats and scents, hoping to find one abandoned. So far I wasn't having any luck. I was approaching Huston, and I knew if I didn't find somewhere to stay soon I would be in trouble.

Soon I was in a low populated area where the houses were miles apart from each other, but from the heartbeats inside, I knew they would not be of use. I kept a steady pace, running between properties, but I stopped dead in my tracks when I reached a gated property. There were no heartbeats and no human scents; instead there were three vampire scents, and I was worried.

I stood at the gate and contemplated my options. I didn't trust vampires; my experience with them always turning out badly, but I was desperate. I knew if the vampires smelled me they may come and attack, but I needed help and they were the only ones that could help me without suspicion. Worst case scenario, they attacked and I would have to fight my way out. I was more skilled than the average vampire, so I was fairly confident I could take all three of them if it came to that. Best case scenario, I could get a change of clothes and take a shower, so I could get into town to steal a car and get away.

I could already see the sun peaking out, so I took the chance. I opened the gate and slowly made my way up the path, and I soon came to a large house with white panels and a wraparound porch. I slowly walked up the steps. My nerves were shot and I was terrified, but I somehow gained the courage to knock on the dark wood door.

I heard someone approach, but they stopped at the door momentarily. I assumed they were concerned about someone knocking on their door at this time, and my scent gave away that I, too, was a vampire, which probably had them worried. Their scent was the strongest in the vicinity, a mixture of honey and musk; it was a pleasant scent that slightly eased my nerves.

My eyes were down cast when the door slowly opened. I slowly raised my head, starting at the cowboy boots they were wearing, my eyes trailed up the long jean-clad legs, and continued up the strong, defined chest I could see even through the flannel shirt they were wearing. When my eyes met their face, it felt as if the wind had been knocked out of me.

The bright red eyes staring back at me were those of a ghost from my past. His shock was evident, and I didn't know what to do. I trusted him all those years ago, and I admit he was the only vampire from my past that I didn't hate with a passion, but I didn't know if I could trust him now. Would he even agree to help me? Did he hate me for the problems I brought to the family? I also wonder what it meant that he had red eyes. Surely the uptight Cullen's wouldn't have allowed it.

My head was telling me to run, run far away and take my chance with the sun. My heart, however, was telling me to stay, that he would help me, even if it was out a pity. It was an internal battle raging deep inside, and his silence was scaring me. Soon, though, he made up my mind for me, when I felt his projected relief and happiness.

"Bella," he spoke, with a smile.

His smile made me feel safe, something I hadn't felt in over a decade. So, despite how uneasy I felt (there were still two other vampires here), I decided to stay.

"Hi, Jasper."

**So thoughts? Are we excited to see Jasper? I hope so! I'm sure you are all dying to know whats going on in Jasper's mind so next chapter will be his POV. Now someone asked about how could Maria punish Bella if she has an impenetrable shield, its simple, Bella's shield weakens her and Maria kept her weak between battles, so she was unable to use it. I plan on touching on this a bit more in the future so that's all I can really say for now. Also there is some concern Bella will go veggie, let's just say that ain't happening! I promise!**

**Big thank you to my beta TheBonfireoftheVanities, for making this chapter read so well and assisting me in making my nonsense into a chapter :)**

**As I said at the top, I'm blown away by the response to this story, so thank you to everyone who added this story and/or myself to their alerts and/or favourites, you guys rock.**

**Super big thank you to everyone who reviewed: LuvinTwilight143, ccgnme, twimama77, AbbeNormal, soupydoo1, Maggieblock, shadow kissed 4eva, 01katie, Darbz, Gabby0515, traceybuie, daydreamer0001, Pagesurfer, katandjasper, Marie, My Universe, JynxxD, cathy29jes, kpop2012, Legolas' Girl 31, NatalieLynn, kouga's older woman, Whitlock Girl, Casy13.**

**Just a quick reminder, Sundown is nominated for an award so go to .com (just remove spaces and add dots where needed), and scroll down to vote. Voting ends November 1st.**

**Remember to review, it may just get Jasper talking sooner.**

**-NKC-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Have I told y'all how amazing you are? No? Then let me tell you, you are amazing! The response to this story has blown my mind! Thank you, Thank you! So here's the chapter you've been waiting for, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot!**

_Last Chapter:_

_The bright red eyes staring back at me were those of a ghost from my past. His shock was evident, and I didn't know what to do. I trusted him all those years ago, and I admit he was the only vampire from my past that I didn't hate with a passion, but I didn't know if I could trust him now. Would he even agree to help me? Did he hate me for the problems I brought to the family? I also wonder what it meant that he had red eyes. Surely the uptight Cullen's wouldn't have allowed it._

_My head was telling me to run, run far away and take my chance with the sun. My heart, however, was telling me to stay, that he would help me, even if it was out a pity. It was an internal battle raging deep inside, and his silence was scaring me. Soon, though, he made up my mind for me, when I felt his projected relief and happiness._

_"Bella," he spoke, with a smile._

_His smile made me feel safe, something I hadn't felt in over a decade. So, despite how uneasy I felt (there were still two other vampires here), I decided to stay._

_"Hi, Jasper."_

**Jasper's POV**

I didn't understand how it was possible for her to be standing there in front of me. She was supposed to be dead, but there she stood a vampire with blood red eyes and eerily familiar scars. My thoughts were going a million miles an hour. After thinking she had been dead for the last nine years I wanted to ask her a million questions and pull her into my arms all at the same time.

"Bella," I said with a smile.

I could tell she was shocked as well, but I mainly felt fear and uneasiness. If the scars she was sporting were any indication of what she had experienced, I wasn't surprised. It also didn't help that the last time I saw her I tried to kill her, a thought that had haunted my mind for years.

"Hi, Jasper," she said quietly. Her voice was different, almost like chiming bells.

"Do you want to come in?" I asked.

I could feel her hesitation as soon as the words left my mouth. I knew she was in need of help, and I wanted to help her, but I also couldn't let her walk away. I had to make her trust me and feel safe.

"Bella, I promise you are not in any danger. All I want to do is talk and help you in any way I can," I said. As I spoke, I tried to relax her with my gift, but it was like hitting a brick wall.

"Please come inside," I said softly, hoping to express that I truly wanted her here.

"Okay," she said shyly with a slight nod of her head.

I opened the door fully and stood to the side, beckoning her inside. She slowly entered, her uneasiness never fading even as her eyes darted back and forth, scanning her surroundings. I wanted to comfort her, but I didn't know how.

"Do you want to sit down and talk?" I asked. I could instantly feel her hesitation and nerves, and I wasn't sure if I was the cause. The last thing I wanted was to scare her away. That's when I got an idea.

"How about a shower? You can get cleaned up, and I'm sure I can find something for you to wear," I said. From the looks of her, she hadn't had a comfortable shower in a long time.

She'd probably been using lakes and rivers to keep clean, and her clothes were destroyed and filthy.

I felt her excitement at the mention of a shower, but it was immediately squashed by fear and paranoia. I then realized that she wasn't scared of me, but of her surroundings. Like an idiot I had forgotten that she could smell Peter and Charlotte in the house. They had only left a few hours ago, and considering they lived with me, their scent was everywhere. If what I thought had happened to her did, then she would have very little trust of other vampires.

"Bella, you are safe. It's just you and me here, and I promise I would never hurt you. I'll take you to the bathroom, and I'll bring you some fresh clothes. Then, maybe, if you are up for it we can talk."

"I want to trust you, Jasper, and in the back of my mind I know you won't hurt me, but you need to understand," she said, but I cut her off.

"I understand, Bella. I'm not trying to force you to trust me; I just want you to know my intentions. Okay?" I asked.

She nodded, and I felt some of her fear fade. Nothing major, but it was a start.

"So, how about that shower?" I asked with a smile.

She nodded. "Thank you," she responded, her voice barely a whisper.

"You don't need to thank me. Now, follow me," I said.

We were silent as we walked towards the bathroom. I was scared I would say the wrong thing and scare her away, and she was busy scanning every new thing we passed. When we reached the bathroom, I opened the door and lead her inside, then went to the small linen closet inside to get her a towel. When I handed it to her, she held it gently and ran her hand down it like it was the softest thing she had felt in a long time.

"If you want, you can take a bath. It'd be relaxing. I even think there is some bubble bath around here somewhere."

"No thanks, a shower is fine," she responded, looking at the ground.

I was hoping I could convince her to get more comfortable, but in all honesty, I wouldn't have been surprised if she decided to escape out the bathroom window when I left.

"Okay. I'll go get you something to change into," I said before exiting the bathroom, giving her some privacy.

I made my way to my bedroom, hoping I would have something to fit her. Charlotte was a tiny thing, so I doubted anything she owned would fit Bella, and Peter was bigger than me. Once inside my room, I quickly found a t-shirt, a pair of boxers, and a pair of sweatpants that were too small for me. I made my way back to the bathroom, stopped just outside the door and listened for a moment. She was silent for the most part; the only sounds were those of the running water and the click of the shampoo bottle.

I knocked lightly before opening the door a crack. "Bella, I'm leaving the clothes by the door. I'll be downstairs if you need anything."

"Thank you, Jasper," she said quietly as I closed the door.

"You're welcome, Bella," I replied through the closed door.

My fear of her running made me want to stay standing near the bathroom door, but I knew she would sense my presence and it could freak her out. For her sanity, I went downstairs to my study, the only soundproof room in the house, to call Peter. He and Charlotte were in Dallas for the weekend, feeding and spending some time together. I was told not to bother him, but Bella showing up was worth the interruption. I dialed his number and pressed send the minute I walked through the door.

"This better be good, Major," Peter growled in greeting. I could hear Charlotte giggle in the background.

"Bella's here." Were the only words I could say.

"No shit!" Peter exclaimed, while Charlotte replied with, "What did you just say?"

"Don't come home till I call, it's bad," I explained.

"Obviously it's not good since we thought she was dead," Peter pointed out.

"Shut up, Peter! What do you mean by bad, Jasper?" Charlotte asked, her concern apparent.

"She's been missing for ten years, then she shows up in Texas with bite marks covering her and bright red eyes. Tell me, what isn't bad about that?"

"You don't think..."

"Yeah, Charlotte. I think an army got her," I said with a frown.

"Jesus, Jasper. Go talk to her, find out what the hell happened, and call us with when we should come back," Peter said.

"Okay. Bye."

I disconnected the call and turned off my phone. There couldn't be any interruptions. I headed to the living room and decided to wait for Bella in there. The water was off now, and I assumed she was getting changed. I sat on the couch and waited for her as she slowly opened the bathroom door and gently walked down the stairs.

She entered the living room with caution, standing in the doorway and scanning the room before she made her way to the couch opposite of me. Her hair was still wet and hung past her shoulders; she was wearing the t-shirt I had given her and the boxers, which were long enough to reach her knees.

"I was going to wear the sweatpants, but they're too small, even for me," she said shyly.

I could feel her uneasiness. I felt bad that they were too small, and she was uncomfortable with her legs being uncovered. From what I could see, some of the worst scars were on her lower legs. Without a word, I handed her the blanket off the back of the couch, and she took it, her gratitude washing over me, and wrapped it around her legs.

We were silent for a few moments, and soon I had to ask her the question that's been on my mind for the last decade.

"Bella, what happened to you?"

"I don't want to do this, Jasper. Thank you for the change of clothes and shower, but I should go now," she said, getting up.

I understood her hesitance, but I couldn't let her go. I just got her back, and I wasn't above begging. "Please don't go, Bella. I think I know what you've been through, and if my feeling is right, I know how you feel 'cause I was just like you before I met the Cullens. I can help you."

"Don't say that name to me, ever. How could you know what I've been through?" she asked. Her hate for the Cullen's shocked me, but they deserved it. I couldn't help but wonder if that hate included me.

"Because I went through it, too, just a long time ago. I know that you are scared, you don't trust me and that's okay, but you are not in danger."

"Don't think I'm impressed with you knowing how I feel, you are an empath, for god's sake," she responded. There was no malice in her voice, just her stating a fact.

"That's true, but I also know that you're self-conscious because of the scars that cover you, but you don't have to be," I responded as I rolled the sleeves of my shirt up, exposing the scars that covered me.

Her eyes widened, and all I could feel from her was shock. "Will you tell me your story, before I tell you mine?" she asked me shyly. The thought of telling her of those days worried me, but if anybody would understand, I had a feeling it would be Bella.

"I was born in Houston in 1844, and at the age of seventeen, I lied about my age and joined the Confederate army. I moved up the ranks quickly and soon became the youngest Major in the Texas Cavalry, all without seeing any real battle. Shortly after the first battle of Galveston, I was put in charge of evacuating the women and children from the area. I was about a mile outside of the city, heading back to check for stragglers, when I saw them.

"There were three women standing by the road. I went to offer them my assistance, and instead they took my life. I woke up a few days later in a barn and learned the name of the woman that made me this monster: Maria."

Bella physically froze, and with that she just confirmed my worst fear. She stuttered out Maria's name, with wild eyes, fear was pouring out of her, and I could tell she was thinking of escaping. She thinks I work for Maria.

"Bella, I'm not who you're thinking I am. Yes, I fought alongside Maria for many years, but I hate her and escaped from her many years ago, before I even met you in Forks. I am not going to hurt you," I explained.

"Wait a second! You escaped? No one's ever escaped from Maria except for..." she trailed off.

"Except who?" I asked in confusion.

"The Major. Are you telling me you are 'The Major'?" she asked in disbelief.

"Bella, how do you know that name? I left Maria in 1945."

"The older newborns, they would speak of you at night. Of course no one from that time was still there, most died in the battles, but the newborn handlers always talked about 'The Major' who ran from Maria and got away. The newborns who wanted out held on to that story for hope, including me."

"Bella, will you tell me what happened to you, please?"

"I guess if there is one person I can trust it would be you."

I smiled, but I knew it wasn't me; it was just my past she connected to.

"I moved to Austin after high school. Forks held too many bad memories, and I figured the sun would keep any unwanted visitors away," she said, and I knew she was speaking of the Cullens.

"I was in my second year at the University of Texas, and I was coming home from closing the bookstore I worked at because one of the deliveries was late. It wasn't too late, and I was on my way home by eleven. There was an alley that connected to my building; I took it every day and didn't even think twice about it. I was half way through when I was grabbed and thrown against a wall," she said, closing her eyes like she was reliving it.

"The woman and I exchanged a few words before she bit me. I knew what was happening; I hadn't forgotten the pain of James' bite. I didn't know what was going to happen to me, and the whole time I hoped that my heart wouldn't make it through the transformation.

"I woke up in a barn. There was a man there, I later learned his name was Riley, and his job was to watch the waking newborns and get them to feed. Before I could react, he dragged a woman into the room and locked us in together. I didn't even think about it before I killed her."

I knew that was Maria's tactic for calming the waking newborns as she had done the same to me.

"Drinking from a human didn't bother me like I thought it would. Even if I wanted to do it another way, it never would've happened. After I fed, Maria came in she told me what she wanted from me, what I now was and all that. She then walked out of the room, telling Riley to keep an eye on me," she explained.

"When the sun set, I was brought to another barn and the training began. The other newborns were viscous, and I knew I would have to toughen up. In the first year alone I had been in over five fights, not including the ones that were happening in the camp. I lost count of how many scars I had, or how many other people had died by my hands. A few days before my one year mark my gift was discovered during a punishment, and she spared my life. I wanted her to kill me; I had tried so hard to hide it from her, hoping she would find me useless."

I wanted to ask what her gift was, but I decided that would be a question for later.

"One year turned into ten. I moved up the ranks, and soon I was in charge of training the newborns and disposing of them when they became useless. I was the female you. I hated my life, killing innocent humans for food was wearing me out, and killing hundreds of newborns and vampires all because Maria told me to was eating me alive. Once Maria trusted me, though, my diet got easier because I was able to roam and find the dregs of society and make them my meal. Maria didn't understand why I didn't like to play with my food, but let me go as long as I came back. I was too scared to run because, if she found me, there was no telling what she would do to me." I could feel her shame; she had to understand it was for the best she didn't try to run. There's no way Maria would have let her live.

"Bella, don't be ashamed. I'm glad you didn't try to run because you wouldn't be here now."

"Thank you, Jasper," she said with a hint of a smile on her face.

"How did you get away?" I asked, desperate to know.

"Last week one of the other trainers had a vision of hooded figures coming and destroying the camp. We had become fairly close, and she only told me. I helped her escape that night. I knew when the attack would happen, so I waited. I knew if Maria survived she would think the others killed me. It was a long shot, but I would either escape or die. I was sick of living and decided I wouldn't fight if I was caught."

I could feel my heart break at the thought of her letting another vampire end her.

"The attack happened yesterday, and I've been running since. I saw the house and knew there was a vampire, and I came hoping I could get a fresh pair of clothes so I could go into town and find a way out of here. I don't know if Maria will look for me, but I wanted to get far enough away in case she survives."

"Bella, I don't think you have to worry about Maria. More than likely, the hooded figures were the Volturi. Do you know who they are?" I asked.

"Vampire royalty, right?" she asked.

I nodded. "The Volturi have been after Maria since I was with her, but they were never able to catch her. More than likely, Maria was killed before any of the newborns in the camp." I wanted to know how they had finally caught the bitch, but there were more important things to think about at that moment.

"I hope you are right, Jasper."

"Me, too. Bella, I want you to know that I'm really glad you ran when you did, and that you made it out alive. I'm even happier that it was my door that you knocked on."

"I'm glad it was you, too. But, Jasper, I have to ask; how come your eyes are red? And how come you are here alone?" she asked.

"It's a long story, Bella, and it involves some people you don't want to hear about. I don't want to hurt you by what I tell you."

I knew she was still angry with the Cullens, but I didn't know what her feelings towards Edward were, and the news I had for her could possibly break her heart. I didn't want to be responsible for that.

"Jasper, I am a big girl. I told you what happened to me, and now I want to know what happened to you," she said, pleading with me through her eyes.

"About six months after we left Forks, Alice and I separated. I found out that we were not mates, a thought that had crossed my mind multiple times over the years, and that she was involved with someone else she claims is her true mate. I walked in on a surprise situation one day when I came home from a hunt."

"Who?" she asked, but the look in her eyes told me she already had a clue. "Who was she with, Jasper?"

"Edward," I replied.

"You're telling me that Alice and Edward were together?" she asked. Her emotions were blank to me, and I couldn't tell if she was hurt, angry, or both.

"Yes. I found them in bed together."

"Assholes!" she said, making me smirk. I did feel a hint of rejection run through her, though. I knew she was thinking about all the times Edward had pushed her away. Finding out that he was actually screwing her best friend probably made it that much worse.

"My thoughts exactly. Anyways, there was a big fight, and the rest of the family eventually showed up. Rose and Emmett were in complete shock, and Rose was yelling at the both of them, but Carlisle and Esme were a different story," I said. I saw the light bulb go off in her head.

"They knew, didn't they?" she asked, and I could see the anger in her eyes.

"Yes. Apparently, they had caught them together about two months before. Carlisle tried to feed me some bullshit about how he told them to come clean with me, but I think he was just trying not to look like an ass. I told them all to go fuck themselves, called Alice a few names and socked Edward in the face before I grabbed my stuff and left."

"Good," Bella mumbled.

I smirked. "I was so numb and broken, the image of them together playing over and over in my head, that I snapped and killed a human. At first I thought it was because I wanted to be nothing like the family, and that was reason enough. I must have been projecting how I felt because, instead of feeling the fear and pain of the human, they were numb just like me. I started to feed from humans again - like you, the bad ones. I didn't need to feed as often, and I felt great. My control was amazing, and I realized I was happier this way."

"How did you end up here?"

"After awhile I got over Alice and the family, realizing I felt nothing for her any longer. I lived as a nomad for awhile, but after so long alone and learning of some terrible news, I went to my other family: my brother, Peter,and his mate, Charlotte. Like us, they are survivors of the wars. I helped them escape, and five years later, they came back for me. We lived in upstate New York until recently, when we decided to come here for a change. Peter and Charlotte have houses all over the world."

"So they are the others I smell," she said.

"Yes, but they aren't here. They are in town feeding and won't be back till sometime tomorrow."

"I think I should go," Bella said, standing up.

I can't lose her again; I had to try to keep her here. "Bella, why don't you stay? There is plenty of room, and Peter and Charlotte wouldn't mind."

"I can't. I'm just going to go. Thanks again, and I'm sorry for what those bitches, Alice and Maria, did to you. Maybe we will run into each other again."

I had to think quickly. If she walked out that door, it was possible I would never see her again and that wasn't okay.

"Bella, wait! Where are you going to go? The sun is up, and you won't get far in what you are wearing, or without any id. I have a contact in Seattle that can get you everything you need to start over; I could have it for you in a week max. Just stay here until then, please," I begged.

"I couldn't do that. I would never be able to repay you for what those services must cost."

"Don't worry about cost. I want to do this for you, and I'll admit I don't want you to leave so soon."

"Why?" she asked, confused.

"Because I want you here. It's been so long, and I just want to spend some time with you. There's more I would like to talk to you about, but I think we could use a break away from all the seriousness."

"Okay, I'll stay, but, Jasper, once you have the documents, I'm gone."

I know she was thinking she had to get away to start a new life. I was hoping in the week it would take to get everything Peter, Charlotte, and I could convince her that she could have a new life with us.

"Fair enough. Let me show you to your room."

I took the chance and placed my hand on the small of her back to guide her to the room. I didn't miss her slight flinch, but what shocked me was the intense spark that went through me when we touched. I wondered if she felt it too. Once at the room, I lead her inside.

Inside the room, she slowly walked around and ran her fingers along the light blue walls and over the oak desk in the corner. I watched as she slowly made her way to the bed and gently sat down. Her finger traced the black swirls on the blanket, and then she leaned back and closed her eyes. She let out a deep breath, followed by a small smile.

"I forgot how much I had missed my bed. Thank you, Jasper. For everything," she said, slowly opening her eyes, her bright red orbs staring into mine.

"You're welcome, Bella. I'll give you some time alone. If you need anything I'll be in my room, which is just down the hall. Just call my name."

"I think I'm going to pretend to sleep for a little bit. I don't remember the last time I closed my eyes and just relaxed."

"I'll wake you for lunch," I said with a smile.

"You do that," she responded with a small laugh.

"Goodnight, Bella," I said as I headed out the door.

"Night, Jasper," she responded as I closed the door.

I was hoping I could convince her to stay past the week, and my hopes were high. If I could convince her that she was loved and wanted here, I was hoping she would stay. I had wanted her here with me for the last decade, and now that she was here, I was going to fight to keep her.

**So what did y'all think? Were you surprised about the Cullens? Now I mentioned in the first chapter Jasper has a secret, and I want to know what y'all think it is. Jasper has dropped a few hints and there will be more, but I'd love to know your theories. **

**Huge thank you to my beta TheBonfireoftheVanities, thank you for all your help and making my jumbled mess a real chapter, lol.**

**Big thank you to everyone who has added this story and/or myself to their alerts and/or favourites, you guys rock.**

**Super big thank you to all those who reviewed: cathy29jes, Whitlock Girl, LuvinTwilight143, angelina32, Casy13, Guest, shadow kissed 4eva, traceybuie, wendy1969, 01katie, Pagesurfer, My Universe, kpop2012, deerslayer1100, katandjasper, twimama77, Nutmeg1985, occasional-episode, simpson (awww thank you so much. That's probably the greatest compliment I have ever received), destructive secret, emmett-tlc, Maggieblock, 1cassy68, kouga's older woman, Legolas' Girl 31, polly2010, she is brighter.**

**Like I said y'all are awesome so thank you!**

**I hope to have next chapter up soon. Remember to review, it makes our man Jasper very happy.**

**-NKC- **


	4. Chapter 4

**So here is the next chapter! Not much to say up here other than the fact you are all amazingly awesome, the response is still blowing my mind so thank you! Come stop by at the bottom, I've answered some questions y'all have been asking me.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot.**

_Last Chapter:_

_"I forgot how much I had missed my bed. Thank you, Jasper. For everything," she said, slowly opening her eyes, her bright red orbs staring into mine._

_"You're welcome, Bella. I'll give you some time alone. If you need anything I'll be in my room, which is just down the hall. Just call my name."_

_"I think I'm going to pretend to sleep for a little bit. I don't remember the last time I closed my eyes and just relaxed."_

_"I'll wake you for lunch," I said with a smile._

_"You do that," she responded with a small laugh._

_"Goodnight, Bella," I said as I headed out the door._

_"Night, Jasper," she responded as I closed the door._

_I was hoping I could convince her to stay past the week, and my hopes were high. If I could convince her that she was loved and wanted here, I was hoping she would stay. I had wanted her here with me for the last decade, and now that she was here, I was going to fight to keep her._

**Bella's POV**

I remained laying on the bed for the next few hours with my eyes closed. My mind, however, was anything but at ease. My thoughts were on Jasper, and the likelihood that I would pick a house in the middle of Texas and find someone from my past still shocked me. I will admit I was glad it was him, though. If it had been anyone else I would've ran the minute the door opened. Even though we were never very close, I believed him when he told me I was safe, and in the bottom of my heart, I knew he wouldn't let anything happen to me.

I also spent a lot of time thinking about what had transpired downstairs. He had done everything in his power to put me at ease, but I still wasn't sure if it was because of his gift or if he truly cared. To know that he had lived through the same thing as me made it easier to trust him, and it was the only reason I agreed to tell him what had happened to me.

What I really couldn't get my mind off of was what Jasper had told me about the Cullens. Never in a million years would I have guessed that Alice and Edward would do what they had done. How could they do that to poor Jasper?

Even in the short time I was with the Cullens I knew how much Jasper had cared for Alice, letting her boss him around, pick out his clothes, and pretty much control him in every aspect. Something that is very apparent, considering what he wore now and even how he talked was different. I never would have guessed he had a southern accent.

Jasper assumed knowing what they were doing would hurt me, but he was wrong. I had gotten over Edward years ago. I knew he wasn't good enough for me, not the other way around, and I knew he never deserved me. I won't pretend like finding out they had been sleeping together (probably while Edward and I were together) didn't bring back the memories of him rejecting me time and time again, but at least now it made sense.

My anger was directed toward them for hurting Jasper, but my true anger was directed at Esme and Carlisle. I always knew Edward had Carlisle wrapped around his little finger, and Carlisle held Alice close because of her power. Despite this, I never would have thought that he would allow them to continue an affair and hurt another member of the family. I guess he was just full of shit when he said he loved all his children equally, which he proved when he tossed me aside and let them hurt Jasper.

As I laid there going over everything in my head, one thought continually crossed my mind. What do I do next? Jasper's offer to get me identification took a huge weight of my chest; I would be able to get a job and start a new life, and the chance to live like a human was exciting. I had probably missed so much, and I was excited to see what life was like now, but I didn't know where I would go.

Obviously anywhere with a lot of sunlight was out of the question, but so was Washington and Oregon because the chances of running into my father were too high. If he was even still alive. I also immediately ruled out Alaska, knowing the Cullens kept a residence there, and they often visited their friends that lived there. I briefly considered staying in Texas; I could get a job and work the night shift, and there was no chance of running into my human family. I hate to admit it, but it would also be nice to be close to Jasper. I'm sure it would make life a lot less lonely.

My thoughts were interrupted when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," I called, sitting up from my laying position.

The door slowly opened, revealing Jasper. "How you feeling?" he asked with a slight smile.

"An empath asking me how I'm feeling. That's refreshing," I said with a slight smile.

"Well, I can feel what you are feeling, but I'd much rather hear it from you."

"I'm alright, Jasper. There's a lot going on in my mind, and honestly, I'm just so relieved to be away from the army that everything else hasn't sunk in yet."

"Do you want me to leave you alone?" he asked, frowning.

"No, I've been alone long enough. I could use some company," I said, patting the spot beside me on the bed.

He smiled brightly, something that I had never seen before, on him and came to sit beside me. "I was wondering if we could talk. There's something I would like to say to you, but earlier wasn't the right time," he said.

"Okay, what do you want to talk about?" I asked, wondering what else there could be.

"I wanted to apologize."

"Apologize for what?" I was confused. What could he be sorry for? He had never done anything to wrong me.

"Your birthday and what transpired afterwards. For the last ten years I have regretted and hated myself for almost attacking you. I never should have lost control like that, and I'm sorry my actions caused you mental and physical harm. It's my fault the family left, and I'm sorry that I didn't say good-bye to you. I know we weren't close, but I owed you that much. I never should have listened to Alice."

"Jasper, I don't want your apology. I never once blamed you for what happened."

His eyes widened. "How is that possible?"

"I thought about that night a lot after you guys left. Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't bloodlust an emotion?" I asked.

"Yes, but I don't understand..."

"I cut myself in a room full of vampires. Everyone in that room, excluding Carlisle, felt bloodlust, and I was a singer to one of them. You weren't just feeling your bloodlust, which would be higher than normal considering your diet, but you were feeling the bloodlust of five other vampires. It would have been a miracle if you didn't lunge."

"I never thought about it that way. Thank you," he said, looking like a light bulb had just gone off in his head.

"Well I'm glad I could help, but I think you should know that you aren't the reason Carlisle had to stitch me up that night," I said.

He turned to look at me, his brows furrowed in confusion. "What are you talking about, Bella?"

"Edward didn't push me to get me away from you; he pushed me to get me away from him. I looked in to his eyes that night, and he was going to attack me. If it wasn't for you lunging, he would have, but you distracted him and snapped him out of it. I knew then that he couldn't love me," I admitted. "I mean, how could you hurt somebody you love?"

"I guess you couldn't," he responded quietly.

"I'm glad we got that out of the way, but can I ask you a question?"

"I'll tell you anything you want to know, Bella. You don't have to ask." His honesty hit me like a ton of bricks, and I'll admit it made me feel closer to him.

"What did you mean when you said you shouldn't have listened to Alice?"

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "When it was decided that we would leave, I told Alice that I wanted to see you. I wanted to say sorry and good-bye. She told me to stay away from you and that it would be better if we just left. I hate to admit it, but I blindly followed her, Bella. I was such a damn fool back then. I let that pixie decide my whole life because I believed she had my best interest at heart."

"You have to stop blaming yourself, Jasper. The only ones to blame are Alice and Edward. Those two single-handedly destroyed everything. And you weren't a fool; the only fool is Alice for letting someone like you go," I said with complete honesty.

"I think that's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me. Thank you," Jasper responded with a smile.

I shook my head. "No thanks necessary. It's the truth. In the short time that I have spent with you, you have treated me better than anyone ever has. You could have closed that door and told me to scram, but instead you offered me clothing and shelter, and a chance at a new life. You made me feel safe. You are a good man, Jasper, and when you find that 'one' she'll appreciate you for who you are, not what she can turn you into."

He looked down slightly and smiled. "You always were a very perceptive human; I'm glad that hasn't changed. I'm glad I help you feel safe, and I will always help you if you need it. Even after you choose to leave, I'll be there for you; all you'll have to do is pick up the phone."

His words brought venom to my eyes. It'd been so long since I felt connected somebody. I think I surprised myself and him when I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tightly, sobs wracking through my chest. With every sob he held me tighter. I cried because finally I'm safe and with someone who cares about me, and I cried for the life I had lived for the last decade.

I don't know how long I spent sobbing in his arms, but when I finally stopped, I looked up at him to apologize for being such a mess. The look in his eyes stopped me from speaking. The protectiveness I felt from him,which he was projecting, amazed me and warmed my cold, un-beating heart. There was something else there that I couldn't identify, but it made me feel good.

"I'm sorry I'm such a mess, but thank you for letting me cry in your arms," I said as I pulled away from him.

"Don't apologize. You are not a mess, it's healthy to let that out, and I'm glad I was here to help you."

"God, you are too nice to me," I said with a small laugh.

"You deserve to be treated right, and I know that hasn't been the case for the last few years."

"See what I mean?" I smiled.

He cleared his throat. "Well, you may not like me so much in a minute."

"And why's that?" I asked, suddenly confused.

He clasped his hands together and looked down at them. "Peter and Charlotte are on their way back. If you're not ready to meet them, I understand."

I'll admit I was terrified to meet Jasper's family. My fear of other vampires was still strong, and I was worried that meeting them would ruin the progress Jasper and I had been making in our new friendship. What if they didn't like me and wanted me to leave? Would Jasper listen to them?

"I know why you are worried, but you have nothing to worry about. Peter and Char won't hurt you, and I have a feeling they are going to love you. Charlotte will love having you around; she says she is sick of being the only female around. Peter is really just a big goof ball, all you have to worry about with him is him trying to pull pranks on you," Jasper explained with a smile.

"When will they be here?" I smiled, trying to hide my nervousness.

"In a few minutes. Are you sure this is okay? I won't force you," he said, looking concerned.

I nodded. "I know you wouldn't force me, and I'm sure. I need to learn how to trust others again, and if you say they are good people, I have to believe you."

"You truly amaze me sometimes, Bella."

"That's a good thing, right?" I asked with a nervous laugh.

"Yeah, it's a good thing," he responded with a chuckle.

Suddenly, I could hear a car driving down the road. As it approached two scents hit me, and I recognized them as the other scents from around the house. Peter and Charlotte were here.

"You ready to do this?" Jasper asked, standing up from the bed and offering me his hand.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I said and placed my hand in his. A buzzing coursed through my entire body, shocking me, though not in an unpleasant way. I wanted to ask Jasper if he felt that too but decided against it, assuming it was just me being weird.

He guided me out of the room and down the stairs, and we reached the front door as it swung open. Instinctively, I hid behind Jasper, only peeking my head out and continuing my hold on his hand. For some reason it helped me feel safe.

"Honey, I'm home!" a man called out as he entered the room. A woman entered at the same time, smacking the man on the head.

I took my time to study the two vampires in front of me. I hated to say it, but my eyes immediately zoomed in on their scars. Even though I had my own, they still screamed 'danger' to me.

I studied the man, Peter, first. He was tall, at least six three, and had a swimmer's build. His hair was a light blonde and a bit shaggy, but not as long as Jasper's. Considering that they were not blood related, the physical similarities between him and Jasper were amazing.

I then turned my attention to the woman, Charlotte. She was quite small, no taller than five one, and very thin. Her hair was a darker blonde than her mate's and went to her shoulders, with curls that framed her face.

"Well, well, who's the pretty-lookin' thing you got hiding behind you, Jazzy?" Peter asked with a raised eyebrow and a smile on his face.

"Peter, this is Bella. Bella, this is my brother, Peter," Jasper said, making the introductions.

"Nice to meet you, Bella. Has Jazz been taking good care of ya?" Peter asked.

"Yes, he's been wonderful, and it's nice to meet you too," I said quietly.

Charlotte elbowed Peter in the side and stepped in front of him. "Hi, Bella, I'm Charlotte, this giant lug's wife."

I couldn't help but let out a small laugh. "Nice to meet you, Charlotte. Thank you guys for letting me stay here while I get things sorted out."

"Oh, no need for thanks. It's been way too long since I've had another girl around, and any friend of Jasper's is a friend of mine," Charlotte said with a smile. "Now, when Jasper called and let us know you were here, I decided to get you a few things, including some new clothing. Jasper's can't be very comfortable."

"You really didn't have to do that. I don't mind wearing these," I said, tugging at the clothes Jasper had given me. They were actually quite comfortable, and I liked them, despite the fact that my legs were exposed.

"I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to. Want to come upstairs with me, and we can put all this stuff away and you can make sure the clothes fit?" Charlotte asked.

I was hesitant at first. It wasn't that I didn't trust her, she had been nothing but nice to me since she walked in. I knew Jasper wouldn't let someone who was a danger to me anywhere near me, but I didn't feel safe when he wasn't around. I assumed I was having some kind of hero worship towards him since he had helped me so much.

I knew if I was going to be staying here and wanted to keep in contact with Jasper after I left, I would have to get comfortable being around Peter and Charlotte.

I forced a slight smile. "That sounds great, thank you."

"Great!" Charlotte exclaimed, picking up her bags, then gently taking my hand and leading me up the stairs.

I was surprised that having her touch me didn't bother me as much as I thought it would.

Once upstairs, we went into the guest room I had been staying in. Charlotte went to the bed and started unpacking the bags. There was so much stuff: she had bottles of body wash, shampoo, conditioner, and even some make-up. She pulled out at least ten t-shirts and five pairs of jeans.

"Now, Jasper mentioned you liked to read, so I grabbed you a few books. Jasper has a ton of books in his study that you can read, but I thought you'd like to have a few of your own, until you make your way into town," Charlotte said, handing me a stack of five books.

"Charlotte, thank you, but this is all too much. I can't accept all this."

"You can, and you will. Bella, I know what you have been through, and I want to help make it easier to adjust to life outside that hell. I also think you and I will be great friends, and I hope you will stay with us longer than a week. But of course, that is up to you."

"Thank you, Charlotte. You all have been so nice to me. Even as a human it was hard to accept gifts, I guess I'm still the same. I'll think about staying, as long as it's okay with everyone."

"Those two goof balls have no say, but I guarantee they both would like you to stay as well."

"Alright, I'll think about it."

"Good, that's all I ask. Now, how about you try these on to make sure they all fit?"

I nodded, took the clothing from Charlotte's arms and went into the en suite bathroom. I quickly picked out a pair of jeans and an aqua shirt that had caught my eye and put them on. I was surprised when I looked in the mirror; I liked what I saw, until my eyes travelled down my arms and landed on my scars. I knew I couldn't stay in the bathroom all day and decided to take a chance. Charlotte had scars of her own, and I hoped she understood.

"Oh, Bella! You look amazing!" Charlotte said happily as I walked out of the bathroom.

"You think?" I asked, but I couldn't help but cross my arms in an attempt to cover my scars.

"Sweetheart, you don't need to hide yourself. We all have the same scars, and I know it's hard to let people see them, but none of us will judge you for them or make us think any less of you. You are a very beautiful girl, Bella, and those scars don't change that."

Her words bring venom to my eyes. "Thank you, Charlotte. It'll just take some time to get use to it."

"Completely understandable, and for that reason I went to Jasper's room and grabbed this hoodie. It seems Jasper still doesn't know how to do his laundry and shrank it," she said, handing me a grey sweater.

"You sure he won't mind?"

"I'm sure, he's the one who suggested it," she said with a smile.

"Oh, okay," I said, putting the sweater on. I immediately felt better once I was fully covered.

She clapped her hands lightly. "Now, how do you feel about video games? Because I've got this game that Jasper and Peter won't play with me, and I think it'd be nice to spend some time together."

"I like video games. When I was human I used to play video games with Emmett and Jasper. Why won't they play with you?" I asked.

"Because I always beat them and they are sore losers," she said with a laugh.

"Damn it, woman! We are not sore losers, you cheat!" Peter yelled, and I couldn't help but smirk.

"Don't listen to him, he lies. He just can't handle when I whip his butt as bad as I did last time. So you up for it?" she asked excitedly.

"Yeah, let's do this."

I already felt a connection growing with Charlotte, and in the time I have spent with Jasper, I feel a very strong connection forming. I couldn't help but wonder if it was fate that brought me to them. Maybe they were the family I was meant to have.

**So thoughts? Thoughts on Peter and Char? So I wanted to clear up any confusion so bare with me for a moment, warning if you don't want to know the answers to if Bella and Jasper will go back to the veggie lifestyle, or if the Cullens and them will reunite then don't read after the dots, it'll be safe to read after the next set of dots... okay so Bella and Jasper will not become veggies again! The whole reason I wrote this story was to do something different. There are not enough fictions with human drinking main characters and I think its something to explore, if you are upset by this then I'm sorry, but for those who are excited, I'll tell you a secret Bella and Jasper aren't the only ones having a change of diet. Next the Cullen's will make an appearance, every single one, but how and why will not be answered cause it would ruin the story, I will tell you we will be dealing with some very different Cullens.**

**...**

**So about Jasper's secret most of you have gotten the basic bit, but there is more to it so I'm excited for y'all to find out.**

**Super big thank you to my beta TheBonfireoftheVanities, you are awesome.**

**Big thank you to everyone who added this story and/or myself to their alerts and/or favourites, you guys kick ass!**

**Super big thank you to all those who reviewed: LuvinTwilight143, twimama77, Pagesurfer, Casy13, JXB Addicted, Legolas' Girl 31, traceybuie, polly2010, 01katie, dracosluvr4eva20, My Universe, ccgnme, wendy1969, katandjasper, Whitlock Girl, cathy29jes, Twisted Musalih, deerslayer1100, AbbeNormal, elliemae71, Merteuil, yearprincess.**

**Remember to review because reviews are love, and with the crappy weather I'm feeling a bit down, and could use the help cheering up, and Jasper loves you more for it too, so it's a win win situation.**

**-NKC-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, all my amazing readers, and when I say amazing it's an understatement! I still can't believe the response to this story. Y'all have officially blown my mind! Just a reminder, my story Sundown has been nominated for an award so if you could just take a moment and go to my profile, click on the link and vote for me, it would be greatly appreciated. Also check out the poll on my profile, I'd love to get some more opinions. Now on to the story...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but an over active imagination.**

_Last Chapter:_

_"Sweetheart, you don't need to hide yourself. We all have the same scars, and I know it's hard to let people see them, but none of us will judge you for them or make us think any less of you. You are a very beautiful girl, Bella, and those scars don't change that."_

_Her words bring venom to my eyes. "Thank you, Charlotte. It'll just take some time to get use to it."_

_"Completely understandable, and for that reason I went to Jasper's room and grabbed this hoodie. It seems Jasper still doesn't know how to do his laundry and shrank it," she said, handing me a grey sweater._

_"You sure he won't mind?"_

_"I'm sure, he's the one who suggested it," she said with a smile._

_"Oh, okay," I said, putting the sweater on. I immediately felt better once I was fully covered._

_She clapped her hands lightly. "Now, how do you feel about video games? Because I've got this game that Jasper and Peter won't play with me, and I think it'd be nice to spend some time together."_

_"I like video games. When I was human I used to play video games with Emmett and Jasper. Why won't they play with you?" I asked._

_"Because I always beat them and they are sore losers," she said with a laugh._

_"Damn it, woman! We are not sore losers, you cheat!" Peter yelled, and I couldn't help but smirk._

_"Don't listen to him, he lies. He just can't handle when I whip his butt as bad as I did last time. So you up for it?" she asked excitedly._

_"Yeah, let's do this."_

_I already felt a connection growing with Charlotte, and in the time I have spent with Jasper, I feel a very strong connection forming. I couldn't help but wonder if it was fate that brought me to them. Maybe they were the family I was meant to have._

Jasper's POV

It had been a week since Bella came back into my life and things were going surprisingly well. She and Charlotte had hit it off almost instantly, becoming good friends and spending a lot of time together, whether it was playing games or just sitting and talking. Bella and Peter also became surprisingly close, developing a brother-sister relationship. He would joke around and play pranks on her, and she would do the same; I never knew what a prankster she was.

As for my relationship with Bella, I couldn't have been happier. We spent a lot of time together, watching television together at night when Charlotte and Peter had their alone time. We always started at the opposite ends of the couch, but before the first show was over, I usually had my arm around her. We would spend hours in my study, sitting side by side reading, or we would walk around the outside property, talking about anything and everything. To be honest, I just liked spending the time with her.

For most of the week I had been extremely happy, but that changed yesterday when Bella's identification arrived. I had been dreading this day, even going so far to pray that there was a delay in the mail, or that they got lost. I didn't want to give them to her because I was worried that she would leave. Charlotte had brought up the option of her staying multiple times, but Bella hadn't given an answer yet. I was worried that it would make her feel pressured if I mentioned it, and that was the last thing I wanted.

"What do you got there, Jazz?" Charlotte asked, entering the kitchen where I had been sitting and debating the best way to do this.

"Bella's identification," I replied with a grimace.

"Oh."

"Yeah, 'oh'," I said, hitting my head against the table with a thump.

"Jasper, have you thought about telling her the truth? Maybe..."

I raised my head and shook it. "No, Char. I'm not going to use that to get her to stay, it wouldn't be right."

She wasn't ready for the truth. Sure she had come a long way in a short time, but I was scared of what her reaction would be when I spilled my guts.

She sighed. "You're going to have to tell her eventually, but I'll leave it."

"I know, and thank you. What am I suppose to do, Char?" I asked.

"Simple, follow me," she said, taking my hand in hers and pulling me out of the kitchen.

She didn't say anything as she pulled me through the house, but we eventually came to a stop in front of Bella's room. Charlotte knocked, and Bella's soft voice floated through the door. "Come in."

Charlotte opened the door and dragged me through it.

"Bella, Jasper has something he'd like to talk to you about," she said and shoved me towards Bella before walking out and closing the door. I swore I would get her back for this.

"What's up, Jasper?" she asked.

"Um, I have something for you," I answered, handing her the envelope that contained her identification.

She slowly tore open the envelope, peaked inside, and then dumped the contents on to her lap. She picked up one of her many licenses from states all over the country. I wanted her to have anything she may ever need if she decided to leave.

"Bella Whitlock? Isn't Whitlock your human last name?" she asked, looking at me curiously.

"Yes, it's the name I use now, and the name Peter and Charlotte use. I didn't know what last name to give you, and if I am being completely honest, I would like you to use my last name. You are a part of this family, and your last name should reflect it."

"Thank you, Jasper. I'll never be able to express just how much that means to me," she said, hugging me tightly.

"There's no need for thanks. It's the truth," I said, squeezing her back.

She pulled back and looked up at me. "You know, when you said 'identification' I thought you meant the basics. There are passports from over five countries, licenses from over twenty places, and a million other things; this is above and beyond."

"I wanted you to have everything you could possibly need, but I also wanted you to feel prepared. I have something else I want to give you," I said, handing her a black credit card. I knew she was going to give me shit, but I hoped she would let me explain.

"Jasper, I can't take this," she said, trying to hand it back to me.

I pushed it back towards her, closing her hand over it. "You can and you will. I really want you to have this. I know that you want to do this on your own, but it's important to me that you are able to start your life and be safe and secure. The card has no limit, so you can get yourself a car and maybe put some money towards an apartment until you find a job."

"I don't know what to say," she said, shock radiating off her.

"Then just listen 'cause there is something I would like to ask you."

"Okay, I'm listening."

I was too nervous to look into her eyes, so I kept my gaze fixed to the ground. "I know your plan was to leave once you had the documents, and I know Charlotte has asked you before, but I couldn't let you leave without asking you this myself. Would you consider staying here with us?"

"Jasper, I appreciate the offer, but you guys have already done so much for me that I don't deserve. I couldn't possibly-"

I cut her off by placing my finger over her lips. "Bella, when will you realize you deserve to be treated properly? You deserve a place to call home with people who love you. You deserve to be happy, Bella."

Venom filled her eyes with tears that would never fall. "I don't deserve any of it. I have done nothing but horrible things over the last decade. I don't deserve to have a home and family that loves me. I am a monster, and if you don't believe me look at my body!" she was yelling by the end. She then shoved her sleeves up her arms, almost tearing them in the process, revealing her scars. They didn't prove she was a monster, they proved she was strong. The only thing I felt when I looked at them was heart-break because she had to suffer for so long.

I took her into my arms while she sobbed in anger. I lifted her face to meet mine, so her beautiful red eyes looked into mine. "You deserve all that and more, and you are not a monster! Do you hear me?"

"How can you say that? You know what I've done," she sobbed.

I let her face go, and her head rested on my chest as I started to rock her. "If you're a monster, so am I. I did the exact same things for a lot longer, and for years I never felt anything."

She pushed away from me, still crying slightly. "You're not a monster, Jasper. You are a good man; what you did in your past doesn't matter. Look what you've done for me since I've been here! A monster wouldn't have done all of that, not for anyone."

"And a monster wouldn't say those kind words or have any remorse for what they have done." I grabbed her hand, almost pleading with her to understand. To stay. "Please stay, Bella. You are free to leave if you really don't want to stay here, but personally, I can't imagine my life without you in it." I wished I could tell her everything, but it was too soon.

"I don't want to be alone, I've been alone for too long. Do you really want this emotionally-damaged vampire in your life?" she asked, looking into my eyes.

I smiled slightly and squeezed her hand. "You are not damaged. Yes, you have a horrible past but you are strong, and I know with time you'll be able to see the amazing girl we all see. To answer your question, yes I do want this amazing, funny, smart, caring girl in my life. I know we were never very close, but I have always cared for you, even if I didn't show it."

"If I was human, I would be blushing," she said with a slight smile, which was so much better than tears.

"So is that a yes?" I asked, hopeful.

She nodded, still smiling. "As long as you are sure you want me here, I'll stay. I love you guys very much and I haven't been this happy in a long time."

I grinned and pulled her into a hug."God, you are so stubborn! Of course I want you here, and we love you too."

"So I guess I'm staying," she said with a laugh, while I continued to hug her.

I pulled away and placed my hand against her cheek, making sure she was looking at me. "Thank you."

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Why are you thanking me? I should be thanking you for wanting me around."

"Because I was scared you were going to leave."

Before she could respond, Peter and Charlotte rushed in the room, tearing Bella and I apart and wrapping their arms around Bella.

"I'm so glad you are staying, Bella. I don't know what I'd do without my sister," Charlotte said, hugging her tightly. The bond they had formed over such a short amount of time still surprised me, but I couldn't have been happier.

"I'm sorry I took so long to agree. I really did want to stay the whole time, I just..."

"I get it, Bells. You don't need to apologize, all that's important is that you're staying," Charlotte said, beaming.

"Alright, enough hogging Bella. My turn," Peter said, lightly nudging Charlotte aside to hug Bella. "Welcome officially to the family, Sugar."

"Thanks, Petey!" Bella said, smiling up at him.

"Now that you are staying, we can get into all kinds of trouble," he said excitedly. Bella grinned while Charlotte and I groaned.

"I think we should never leave these two alone," Charlotte said, looking at me, and I nodded in agreement.

"Hey! We are not that bad!" Peter argued.

Charlotte crossed her arms and arched an eyebrow. "Really, Peter?"

"You know what, that statement just put you on the top of my prank list. Come on, Bella, we got some planning to do." He grinned wickedly, taking Bella's hand.

"Peter, I love you, but you aren't sneaky enough to get me," Charlotte said, sticking her tongue out at her mate before leaving the room.

"I'll meet you downstairs in a minute, Peter. I want to talk to Jasper for a second," Bella said.

"Alright, see ya down there!" Peter said with a smile and ran out the door. I don't think I had seen him this happy in a long time.

"What did you want to talk about, Bella?" I asked once we were alone.

"Nothing, I just wanted to do this," she said, walking up to me and wrapping her arms around me, hugging me tightly.

I wrapped my arms around her and returned the hug with a smile. "What did I do to deserve this?"

"A lot, but mostly it's for you being you, and I just wanted to be able to thank you properly," she responded into my chest.

"No more thank you's, but anytime you wanna hug me I'm more than okay with it," I said, winking at her, causing her to laugh, which was the intended goal.

"I'll keep that in mind," she said.

"Bella! Stop cuddling with Jasper and get your ass down here!" Peter yelled.

I could tell Bella was embarrassed, and I promised I would kick Peter's ass later.

"You better get going before the over grown man-child comes up here and gets you."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," she said, pulling away from the hug.

When we separated, she was biting her bottom lip and looking at the ground. "Jasper, I was wondering if, whenever Peter releases me, you would want to go feed with me? I don't know the area, and well honestly, I wouldn't feel safe with anybody but you."

I knew she was nervous to leave the property for fear that Maria could be lurking, and I was extremely happy she asked me to go with her. The fact I made her feel safe, made me feel like I was on cloud nine.

"Of course, you don't ever have to ask me; I'll always go with you if you want. I'll be reading in my study, so just come find me when you are ready."

"Thank you, Jazz. I'm gonna go before Peter comes in here and drags me out."

"Good idea. I'll see you in a bit."

Once she was out of the room, I couldn't help but grin like a fool. Now that she was here, I wasn't going to let her go ever. I had spent years thinking she was dead, thinking that the future I hoped for was gone. I was getting my second chance, and I was going to make it count.

**Thoughts? So Bella has decided to stay, and our man is one happy vampire, for now. I am so glad y'all agreed with what was said last chapter, and to know so many of you support this story and my ideas, well it honestly makes me grin like a fool too. **

**Just on a funny side note, I got a PM with someone asking if I'm southern because I use 'y'all' a lot, not the first time I've been asked so to you wondering, I am not from the South, I am actually from Canada! Lol but I use the word in conversation in real life, and when I'm writing my authors notes I write, like I would talk. Where I picked up the phrase is unknown, but I use it daily.**

**Big big thank you to my beta TheBonfiresoftheVanities, you are amazing!**

**Big thank you to everyone who added this story and/or myself to their alerts and/or favourites, you guys rock!**

**Super big thank you to all those who reviewed: LuvinTwilight143, dracosluvr4eva20, Ben Furgison, Kittyinaz, twimama77, Pagesurfer (that's awesome! Love hearing that, thank you.), JXB Addicted, 01katie, MementoMori92 (that's so sweet, thank you!), polly2010, Spudzmom, dolhpin33, OECD, Legolas' Girl 31, cathy29jes, wendy1969, she is brighter, destructive secret, Twisted Musalih, kouga's older woman (& you make me smile with your reviews, always look forward to them), katandjasper, SayianInuQueen26, traceybuie, emmett-tlc, donnac85, AbbeNormal (took your advice, works great! I couldn't imagine three weeks without sun, I may be Canadian but I do like my warm weather. Thanks for your kind words.), deltagrl.**

**Remember to review! Reviews make me happy, and life is pretty crappy right now so I could use the smiles, not to mention I'll send Jasper to each reviewer with a special surprise... lol**

**-NKC-**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow, y'all continue to blow my mind with the response to this story, and I just want you to know how much it means to me. I was so worried no one would like this story, so to see how much you like it, makes me super happy. Now on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot!**

_Last Chapter:_

_When we separated, she was biting her bottom lip and looking at the ground. "Jasper, I was wondering if, whenever Peter releases me, you would want to go feed with me? I don't know the area, and well honestly, I wouldn't feel safe with anybody but you."_

_I knew she was nervous to leave the property for fear that Maria could be lurking, and I was extremely happy she asked me to go with her. The fact I made her feel safe, made me feel like I was on cloud nine._

_"Of course, you don't ever have to ask me; I'll always go with you if you want. I'll be reading in my study, so just come find me when you are ready."_

_"Thank you, Jazz. I'm gonna go before Peter comes in here and drags me out."_

_"Good idea. I'll see you in a bit."_

_Once she was out of the room, I couldn't help but grin like a fool. Now that she was here, I wasn't going to let her go ever. I had spent years thinking she was dead, thinking that the future I hoped for was gone. I was getting my second chance, and I was going to make it count._

**Jasper's POV**

"Bella, you ready to go?" I called up the stairs.

Today would be Bella's first venture into Houston. It had taken a lot of convincing on mine and Charlotte's part, but after two weeks, we were able to convince her. I knew Bella was nervous because she had been having a hard time adjusting to life now. Bella was changed in 2007 and then spent the next ten years in Maria's clutches, so she missed out on a lot. The first time Peter showed her the 3D television her eyes popped out in shock, and I cracked up every time I thought about the first time she had spoken to Charlotte using the video chat option on my phone.

"I can't do this. I thought I was ready, but I'm not," Bella said, coming to the bottom of the stairs and chewing on her bottom lip nervously.

I wrapped my arm around her to comfort her. "Bella, we've been over this a thousand times: you can do this, and it will be fine. I'll be with you the whole time, nothing is going to happen."

"You don't know that. What if I move to fast or I say something stupid?!" she was nearly shrieking, and her eyes were open wide in panic.

I turned her body so that she was looking directly into my eyes. "You are not going to do anything stupid. Just because you are a vampire now doesn't mean you aren't the same in here," I said, pointing to her heart.

I took her chin between my fingers and said, "Tell me: what's really bothering you?" I knew there was some level of concern that she would stand out and not act human, but her emotions told me this was deeper than that.

She closed her eyes and let out a deep breath. "Can humans see my scars?" Her voice was so soft but quite broken. The fear and disgust she felt when she thought about her appearance broke my heart. When would she realize she was beautiful? Charlotte struggled with scars after they escaped, and even when they came to rescue me, I saw and felt her insecurity. I knew Bella wasn't going to magically get better, but god, I just wanted to see her happy. The Cullens and I destroyed an amazing girl; she saw herself as the monster, but she was the victim.

"Like, I don't remember ever seeing your scars as a human, but you don't have many anywhere I would have seen, and honestly, we didn't spend enough time together for me to notice," she rambled.

I rubbed her upper arm, hoping to calm her down even slightly. "Calm down, Bella. They won't see them with as much detail as you or I would. They would only see a white line just slightly darker than the rest of your skin. Only another vampire can see the depth or teeth impression."

"Wish I still had human eyes," she mumbled sadly, rubbing her exposed arms.

I ducked slightly to look her in the eyes and pushed some of her hair behind her ear. "Bella, you don't need it. I think you look beautiful the way you are, but why don't you wear a sweater? It'll help calm you, and you are already so stressed out about fitting in. I'm not sure if vampires can have a panic attack, but if they can, you are close to it."

"I was going to wear one, but Charlotte said it was too hot and would look funny," she complained. "And I'm not going to have a panic attack, I'm perfectly fine," she quickly added with an annoyed look on her face.

I was going to have a long talk with Charlotte when we got back. I knew for a fact rain would be hitting in the next hour and a half to two hours, while we would still be out. It would be perfectly suitable for Bella to wear a sweater. I knew she was trying to help Bella come out of her shell, but it was too fast.

"I guess Char had an old forecast, they're callin' for rain. You'd be perfectly normal wearing a sweater, very human-like," I said with a grin, trying to get her to at least partly smile.

She rewarded me with very surprising smile that almost touched her eyes. "You are my hero, Jasper," she said before hugging me tightly. "I'm going to go get a sweater; I'll be back in a minute." She pulled away from me and started up the stairs.

I called after her, "Bella, don't forget the contacts. Not that the red eyes don't suit you, but I'm pretty sure the humans would be a little concerned."

She stopped on the second from the top step and turned around, biting her lip nervously. "Yeah, about that, ummm… it seems I'm not very capable of putting them in. Every time I try I blink or move right before it goes in. Any chance I could just wear sunglasses?"

I shook my head. "I'm pretty sure the sunglasses would be a bit strange inside. The first few times it's easier if someone helps you, I found that I didn't feel comfortable doing it to myself. Would you like some help?" I was probably not the person she wanted to help her, but I was all she had.

"Promise not to poke me in the eye?" she asked with a raised eyebrow and small smile playing at her lips.

"I promise," I replied with a laugh.

I headed up the stairs and followed Bella to her room. When we got inside, she went to her closet and pulled out a sweater; I grinned when I saw which one it was. On Bella's first day here, while she was lying down, I took some of my clothes and put them in the laundry. I'm not going to admit that I purposely shrank them, but I won't deny it. I had figured it would be better for her until someone could go into town and get something for her. I had no idea that, after I spoke with Charlotte, she had run to the mall and spent hours buying Bella new things. It made my dead heart warm when she chose to wear my sweater, even though she had her own.

"So how are we going to do this?" Bella asked, holding up the box of contact lenses.

"Come stand in front of me and relax," I said with a smile.

She walked up to me and handed me the box of lenses. I quickly opened them and grabbed the first one. Bella was nervously twisting her hands in front of her. She squirmed and blinked as I brought the first contact closer to her eyes. For the next five minutes, every time I got close with a contact she would blink or move.

"Bella, darlin', I know it's uncomfortable, but I also know for a fact you can be as still as a statue. So please, help me out here."

"You mean like this?" she asked right before freezing. Her eyes were open, but she had stopped blinking and breathing. She had a small smile on her face and the amusement flowing off her told me she thought this was quite funny.

I grinned at her silly behavior and placed my hand on her cheek. "Perfect and I must say you are the prettiest statue I've ever seen." I felt her embarrassment flare along with a small amount of flattery, but I knew she didn't believe me.

"Now focus on my face, not what my hands are doing, and continue to be a perfect statue." She didn't say anything, but I felt her understanding, though she was still nervous.

I slowly opened her eye fully with one hand while the other slowly slipped the first contact in. I told her to blink, and she quickly fluttered her eyes, but I didn't miss the slight flinch.

"My god, I don't know if I can do another one," she said with a grimace.

"Don't worry, it'll be over quickly. Now be a good statue," I said with a smirk.

She narrowed her eyes at me. "You're having too much fun with this."

"Me? Of course I'm not having fun. What would even make you think that?" I said with false innocence.

She scoffed at me. "You're lucky I like you or else I'd hit you. If you were Peter I would have smacked you already."

I chuckled, but my mind was on the fact she said she liked me. "Good thing I'm not Peter," I said with a smile."Ready for the last one?" I asked, holding up the single contact lens.

She returned to her statue state, her eyes boring into mine. I wondered if it brought her any comfort like I hoped it would. Right before the second one was about to go in she squirmed, knocking the lens out of my hand.

"Shit, Jasper! I'm sorry," she said and dropped to her knees to grab the lens. She quickly handed it back to me. "I'm sorry I made you waste it – shit, I must have dropped so many earlier. Charlotte's gonna kill me." She ran her hands through her hair and looked down while biting her lip.

I put my hand on her shoulder and sent her some calm. "Bella, will you relax? It's just a few lenses; we have a couple hundred pairs here. Peter jokes we should buy shares of the company."

Bella giggled, and she looked at me with a smile spread across her face. "Thank you. You always know what to say to make me feel better."

"Good. Now, let's try this again." I grabbed a new pair of lenses and decided, maybe, if I talked to her she would be more relaxed. As I opened the pack I started, "You know it'll be strange to see you with brown eyes again. I'd gotten use to your red ones."

She smiled. "I'm excited. I'll admit that it's strange to see you with brown eyes as well. Is brown the only color that covers the red?"

"Pretty much. Charlotte bought blue one time, but when we put them on it looked like we all had purple eyes," I said as I pulled her eyelid open to put the lens in.

"That would have been fun to see."

"Charlotte thought they looked amazing, and she still has a few packs for when she is feeling adventurous. Most people just assume she is wearing colored contacts." As I finished speaking I slid the contact in, and surprisingly, she barely moved.

I stepped back slightly and smiled. "There we go. Now blink."

She blinked, getting the contact in the right position. For a moment, I was taken aback by how much the contacts made her look like her human self, and I hoped it wouldn't bother her.

She walked over to the mirror and stared at herself. "Wow, that's different." I was relieved that I felt no sadness from her, just surprise. "How long will they last?" she asked, turning to face me.

"About three hours, then your venom will dissolve them. Sometimes eye drops for dry eyes will help protect them and they can last longer."

"Well then I guess we should get moving since there is no way in hell I want to do that again anytime soon." I didn't have time to respond before she took my hand and was dragging me out of the room and down the stairs.

The ride into Houston didn't take long. We filled the time with random conversation or just silently listening to the music on the radio. Bella loved listening to the radio recently; she had told me that she enjoyed discovering new songs and new artists. She could sit there and stare into space for hours, just enjoying the radio.

We soon reached our intended destination: the mall. We figured that, if something was to happen, it was busy enough that more than likely no one would notice a slip. I also wanted to bring her here so we could get her a few things she would like but would never buy herself.

Once the car was parked, Bella took off her seat belt but made no move to get out. I got out of the car and ran around to open her door. I pulled her legs towards me, so they were hanging out of the car, and she was looking at me. "You've gotta stop doubting yourself, Bella."

She frowned and closed her eyes. "I just don't want to screw up. I've also always hated malls; there's just so many people…"

I placed my hand on top of hers that was resting on her leg. "You won't screw up; I'll be right by your side the whole time. Besides, if anyone bothers you we'll follow them home and have them as a snack," I said jokingly, making her break into laughter, which was music to my ears.

When her laughter died down, she smiled up at me and said, "God, Jasper, I don't know what I would do without you." Times like this I wondered exactly what she meant by that, but it wasn't the time or place to ask.

"Well, you don't ever have to find out if you don't want to," I replied with a smile.

She squeezed my hand and beamed up at me. "Sounds good to me. I think I'm ready to do this, just promise you won't leave my side," she said, looking down in embarrassment.

I took her chin between my fingers and gently pushed her head up so she could look into my eyes. "I can do you one better and swear I won't leave your side unless, of course, you ask me to. You ready to give this a go?" I asked, offering her my hand.

She took it without hesitation, and I helped her out of the truck. I was extremely glad she didn't let go of my hand once out of the truck. I intertwined our fingers and gave her an encouraging squeeze before we headed into the mall.

When we first entered, I watched as Bella scanned the mall, taking in the sight of all the humans and bright fluorescent lights. I chuckled as I watched her scrunch her nose as the smell of the food court hit her senses. Eventually, when she calmed and a smile was on her face, I knew it was time for us to enjoy our trip.

Our first stop was the cell phone store. Myself, Charlotte and Peter were concerned that, once she started venturing out on her own, she would have no way to contact us. We weren't concerned about humans or anything, but we all worried that the Volturi hadn't eliminated Maria like we hoped. And if her army was destroyed, she may seek out survivors. I knew Bella was going to argue, but I hoped she would be more agreeable if I expressed our concern for her safety.

"What are we doing here?" she asked as we entered the store.

"You, darlin', are getting a cell phone," I said and she scowled at me.

"No, I'm not," she replied stubbornly, which I was expecting.

"I figured you were going to say that, but will you let me explain?" I asked, and she nodded, indicating for me to continue. "I want you to be safe. Eventually you'll get comfortable and start going out on your own, and I want you to be able to reach us if you need us."

Bella groaned in response. "How the hell am I supposed to argue with that? You don't play fair, Jasper."

I grinned. "You're not, and I never said I play fair."

She sighed. "Fine, but no going overboard."

It took us a little over forty minutes to get everything set up. I had convinced Bella to get the same phone as me; she loved all the features but said she knew it was expensive, so no. I may have lied and told her that it was on sale; I was lucky to be able to distract her with the new phone while I added her to my contract and paid. She would never be the wiser. Luckily, she was so thrilled with the prospect of calling Peter and Charlotte with the video chat that the price was never brought up.

We spent the next hour at the bookstore. I let Bella pull me around the store as she scanned the shelves. She was so distracted by the books that she didn't see me picking up the ones I saw her gazing at. I was hoping she wouldn't notice the titles, and I could convince her I wasn't buying them for her.

She stopped suddenly and picked a book off the shelf, letting go of my hand for the first time since we had been here. I immediately saw the title, _Wuthering Heights_, and remembered it was her favorite book as a human.

She ran her fingers along the raised title and down the cover. "It's strange, I know I loved this book and have read it a thousand times, but I can't remember any of it," she said sadly.

I rubbed her back slightly, wanting to comfort her. "Look on the bright side: if you get it then you can read it again and feel like you did the first time you read it and fell in love with it."

"Can't argue with that," she mumbled.

I laughed. "You'll learn quickly it's pointless to argue with me about buying stuff. I've been told I can be very persuasive."

"Yeah, and the fact you can alter someone's emotions has nothing to do with it," she said with a laugh, making me grin.

"So, are you going to get it?" I asked. If she said no I was just going to grab it when she wasn't looking.

"Yes, but no more buying me stuff," she said sternly.

"I can't promise anything," I said, taking her hand in mine and bringing us to the cash register.

I distracted Bella by showing her the little trinkets they sold by the register so she wouldn't see the books being rung up. We made a quick stop at the apple store, where I grabbed Bella an iPod. She enjoyed music so much I figured she should have something to listen to. When she asked, I lied and said I had broken mine and needed to replace it.

After that, we decided to head home. We didn't have long before the contacts would fade, and I think Bella was starting to get uncomfortable. The ride home was great; Bella called Charlotte with her new phone, causing Peter to tease Bella about how excited she was that they could talk and still see each other.

When we pulled up to the house I stopped Bella from getting out so I could give her the things I bought for her. I figured I was safe because if she decided to kill me, the two sneaks looking out the window would come save me.

I blew out a breath, feeling nervous of her reaction. "So, Bella, I have a confession."

"Shouldn't you be talking to a priest," she teased.

I chuckled, looking down. "It's nothing that bad – well, in my opinion."

"What did you do, Jasper?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

I looked up and locked my eyes onto hers. "The books I bought are for you, and so is the iPod," I admitted.

She glared at me."Damn it, Jasper! I told you not to spend any more money on me!" she whined.

"And I didn't listen. I told you I make no promises," I said with a grin.

Bella shook her head, her hair covering most of her face, but I saw a small smile, so I knew I wasn't in trouble. She undid her seat belt and slid closer to me. "I'm not happy about it, but thank you. That was really sweet of you," she said and then hugged me. Nothing came close to feeling the way it did when she would touch me, and I couldn't help but notice just how well she fit in my arms.

I pulled away slightly from the hug and ran my finger down her cheek. "You're welcome. I like seeing you happy," I said as I tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. She ducked her head in embarrassment but with a smile on her face. "You ready to head inside?" I asked.

She nodded, so I got out of the car and, using my speed, made it around the car to open the door before she could. I helped her out of the truck and grabbed the bag of books. Charlotte and Peter were sitting on the couch in the living room when we came in, pretending like they hadn't been watching us. However, Peter's smirk gave him away.

Charlotte offered to help Bella put away her books, and Bella excitedly agreed. I knew for a fact Peter had built her a beautiful wooden bookcase, and she was in for a shock when she got upstairs. Before Bella went upstairs,she turned to me and said shyly, "When I'm done upstairs, can you come help me put music onto the iPod?"

I grinned and nodded. "Of course. Meet me in my study when you're done. Maybe we can watch a movie when we're finished."

"Sounds like a plan," she said with a smile. She approached me and hugged me again, surprising me. "Thank you for everything," she whispered into my chest, just loud enough so only I could hear her.

"You're welcome, but stop thanking me. I'll see you in a bit," I replied, kissing the top of her head. I knew it was a safe gesture, considering Peter had done it to her before, so I wouldn't raise suspicion.

Charlotte and Bella headed upstairs and were soon out of sight. When we heard the door of her bedroom shut, Peter approached me. "You look like a puppy whose favorite toy just got taken away," he said with a belly laugh.

"Shut it, Peter," I mumbled, annoyed with him.

He suddenly became serious. "Listen, I'm just busting your chops, but I do have something important to talk to you about."

I groaned in frustration. I wasn't stupid, I knew what he wanted to talk about. "I know what you are going to say, just please leave it alone," I begged.

He sighed and shook his head. "You are going to have to tell her, and sooner rather than later. If you keep this a secret for much longer there is no guarantee she'll forgive you. We all know Bella hates being lied to, and she's been through enough. Don't hide anything else from her."

I groaned and threw my head back so I was looking at the ceiling. "God, Peter! If it was that easy I would have done it by now. You don't understand, so please, drop it."

Peter got a questioning look on his face. "What are you so scared of? What are you waiting for?"

I turned to him, just wanting this conversation to be over. "Did you ever think that maybe I wanted her to love me? Did you ever think that maybe I'm afraid of being rejected?" I said with raised voice, but even I could hear the emotional crack in it.

Peter's eyes widened in surprise, and he took half a step back, raising his hands in surrender. "Jasper, shit. I didn't mean to..."

I waved my hand dismissively, letting him know his words were unneeded. "It's fine."

He ran a hand through his hair, looking down. "No, it's not. I'm sorry; I just want you two to be happy."

I nodded my head and clapped him on the shoulder. "I appreciate it, Peter. I'm going to sound like a chick, but in all honesty, I'm scared she'll learn the truth and run. I don't think I'd survive losing her a second time."

He cracked a small grin at my small attempt at humor, but I saw the understanding in his eyes. "I get it, Major."

"Thank you, it felt good to get that off my chest," I admitted.

He grinned and punched me on the arm. "Alright, Major enough feelings talk or you might start to grow a -"

"Peter Whitlock, finish that sentence and you'll be in shit," Charlotte interrupted him, seemingly coming out of nowhere with a smirk on her face.

Peter mumbled a sarcastic 'Yes, dear,' causing Charlotte to scowl. "Jasper, Bella's waiting for you upstairs. If you don't mind, me and my dear husband are going to have a chat," she said with a raised eyebrow, daring Peter to argue. He just averted his eyes and slumped his shoulders.

I laughed, and clapped him on the back. "Have fun."

He scowled. "See how your girl-talk gets me in shit? Do us all a favor and man the hell up."

I narrowed my eyes at Peter, silently telling him I was going to kick his ass later. I turned around and headed up the stairs with my middle finger raised behind me and directed at Peter. I knew the little shit was right: I had to tell her,and soon. My fear of losing her could be the sole reason I eventually did chase her away, but shit, wasn't I allowed to be scared?

**So thoughts? This chapter was originally going to be in BPOV but then Jasper started talking to me, and viola! This chapter isn't huge in plot, but I thought it was important to show Jasper and Bella bonding. Now I know y'all are dying to find out the secret, and I promise you won't have to wait too much longer if I follow my outline, it'll be about three chapters. Now some of you are worried, and I promise it's nothing bad!**

**Big thank you to my beta TheBonfireoftheVanities, for making my non-sense into a great chapter, you rock my dear!**

**Big thanks to everyone who added this story and/or myself to their alerts and/or favourites, you guys are awesome!**

**Super big thank you to all those who reviewed: wendy1969 (thank you for reading!), Pagesurfer (thats the nicest thing I've heard in awhile.), Holidai, AbbeNormal, katandjasper, Spudzmom, 01katie, Kittyinaz, sassgrl(glad to know, I'm not alone), JXB Addicted (not to long till you will find out), polly2010, psychovampirefreak, OECD, cathy29jes, Legolas' Girl 31, bamagal110, Miss-evil-lil-elf (That would make sense lol. Canada is quite friendly, but we do have are jerks), Katerina, NatalieLynn (I actually am french canadian, and the more I thought about what you said the more it makes sense, thanks!), kouga's older woman, yearprincess, Lady Skyelite (totally agree, and they will get what is coming to them. Her gift will be shown in a little bit, I promise), ncprovencio75 (you will find out soon. I haven't forgotten about them.), xXFaerieDustXx, deerslayer1100 (yay, a fellow canadian! I'm from Ontario. Where abouts you from?)**

**So next chapter will hopefully be up soon, and be prepared for a little bit of drama! Now remember to review, it makes me write faster and Jasper a very happy vampire, and he could use some happiness right now. **

**Quick reminder visit my profile and vote for 'Sundown' for TwiFanFictionRecs Top 10 Completed September Fictions. Voting ends November 1st. Thanks in advance. **

**See y'all soon.**

**-NKC-**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow you guys, y'all continue to blow my mind! I never expected the response I have received, and it's pretty awesome! So because you are all so awesome this chapter is extra special, so go on and check it out, then come visit me at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

_Last Chapter: _

_I nodded my head and clapped him on the shoulder. "I appreciate it, Peter. I'm going to sound like a chick, but in all honesty, I'm scared she'll learn the truth and run. I don't think I'd survive losing her a second time."_

_He cracked a small grin at my small attempt at humor, but I saw the understanding in his eyes. "I get it, Major."_

_"Thank you, it felt good to get that off my chest," I admitted._

_He grinned and punched me on the arm. "Alright, Major enough feelings talk or you might start to grow a -"_

_"Peter Whitlock, finish that sentence and you'll be in shit," Charlotte interrupted him, seemingly coming out of nowhere with a smirk on her face._

_Peter mumbled a sarcastic 'Yes, dear,' causing Charlotte to scowl. "Jasper, Bella's waiting for you upstairs. If you don't mind, me and my dear husband are going to have a chat," she said with a raised eyebrow, daring Peter to argue. He just averted his eyes and slumped his shoulders._

_I laughed, and clapped him on the back. "Have fun."_

_He scowled. "See how your girl-talk gets me in shit? Do us all a favor and man the hell up."_

_I narrowed my eyes at Peter, silently telling him I was going to kick his ass later. I turned around and headed up the stairs with my middle finger raised behind me and directed at Peter. I knew the little shit was right: I had to tell her,and soon. My fear of losing her could be the sole reason I eventually did chase her away, but shit, wasn't I allowed to be scared?_

**Bella's POV**

I couldn't begin to explain just how much my life had changed. In one short month I had gone from depressed, lonely and scared to content, safe, and now I had a family that loved and cared for me. Everyday there were small improvements, like I felt more relaxed going outside, no longer paranoid that Maria could be watching me, but the fear hadn't disappeared completely.

Life was pretty good, except for one small problem: Jasper. Now don't get me wrong, Jasper was an amazing man—smart, funny, caring, and my best friend—but somewhere along the line I had screwed up and fell for him. I figured it happened because he was my savior, so I was having some kind of hero worship and my feelings weren't genuine.

At other times, when we were apart, I felt a tugging in my chest that wouldn't go away until we were together again, and I had to wonder why I felt that way. Sometimes, the things I felt for him shook me to the core, and I tried very hard to keep all these feelings from him. I didn't want him to walk away from me because I was stupid and fell for him; I couldn't lose my best friend and family.

I had been thinking a lot these last couple of days and had come to the decision that I would not continue to stay with them. I had to get away from Jasper, I was sure distance would make the feelings go away. He would never be the wiser, and we could continue to be friends. I wanted to stay close to Houston, however, so I could see them. Plus, if I stayed close, I wouldn't technically be alone, which was good, considering I still sometimes worried about being found by the Volturi or Maria.

I wasn't sure how to approach the subject because I didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings, and I also had no clue what to say so they wouldn't learn the truth. I had started devising a plan: if I could get a job in town, I could save up the money to get my own place in a month, and I could go from there.

I decided to head downstairs and see if I could find any job postings online. Once downstairs, I sat on the couch with the laptop and started searching. I guess I was so concentrated on the screen that I didn't hear Jasper come in.

"What are you lookin' at, Darlin?" he asked, leaning over the back of the couch.

I wasn't expecting him home yet, and I had no idea what I was going to say to him. I turned to look at him and saw him concentrating on the screen.

He turned to look at me with a confused look on his face. "Bella, wanna tell me why you are looking for a job?"

"I want to be able to support myself," I said, giving him the best excuse I could think of without admitting I was planning on leaving.

Jasper moved to sit beside me on the couch. "Bella, it's not necessary. If you need or want something, you can get it. That's why I gave you the credit card."

I averted my eyes from his and looked down at my hands, unsure of what to say to him. There were several long seconds of silence before he spoke again.

"You're leaving, aren't you?" he asked, his voice void of any emotion.

"Yes," I mumbled, unable to meet his eyes. He had been so good to me, and I knew this would confuse him and quite possibly hurt him, but it was for the best. I knew it would stop him from hating me in the long run.

"Why?" he asked. I could see him staring at me out of the corner of my eye.

I knew I couldn't avoid looking at him for too long, so I turned to face him but was unable to look him in the eye. "It's time I start my own life," I said with no conviction, but trying to sound more confident than I was.

"Are you unhappy here?" he asked, looking confused.

Surprised, I finally looked him in the eye and shook my head rapidly. "No, not at all. I love being here, and you guys are my family-"

"Then why are you leaving?" he interrupted me sharply.

I fidgeted with the hem of my shirt. "It's something I have to do. I wish I could explain it, but I just can't," I said sadly, looking down at the floor.

Jasper took his hand, placed it on my cheek, and tilted my head so I was looking into his eyes again. I tried to ignore the butterflies that exploded in my stomach like they did every time he touched me, and the tingling that spread through my entire body. I shouldn't be feeling these things for him, and it was just part of the reason I had to leave.

He tucked some of my hair behind my ear. "Are you sure you want to leave?" he asked, looking deep into my eyes.

I closed my eyes and took a deep, unnecessary breath before looking at him. "Yes," I whispered.

I watched as his face fell (something that confused me), but he recovered quickly. He removed his hand from my cheek, turned away from me, and put his head into his hands. I could hear him take a deep breath before running his hand through his hair. "Okay." He nodded, looking up at me. "I'm not going to pretend to understand, but I get that this is important to you. Would you allow me to help you? I have plenty of money, and I want to help you."

I shook my head sadly. "Jasper, I can't let you do that."

He sighed and held one of my hands in both of his. "Bella, if you won't stay, then please, let me do this. I'd never be able to live with myself if I didn't know you were safe and taken care of. The only thing I ask in return is for you to keep in contact and stay for just a bit longer until everything is set up for you."

I couldn't understand why he was so worried for me, though it was part of the reason I was so conflicted with my emotions. I couldn't tell if he was caring for me as a friend— or worse as a sibling— or if there was a small chance he may feel something for me. No matter the answer, I knew I had to leave, and Jasper wasn't going to let me until I agreed. What he asked for in return was simple, I could never forget about my family, and once the feelings I had for Jasper disappeared, I would be able to visit them often.

I sighed and nodded my head. "Okay, and you don't have to ask me to keep in contact. I would never think of forgetting about you all," I said seriously.

He smiled a small, sad smile before letting go of my hand and standing up. "That's good to hear. I'm gonna take off and get things started for you. I'll be back in a little bit, you should think about where you want to go."

"Thank you, Jasper. For everything," I said sincerely, hoping to express just how much everything he had done for me meant.

He paused by the front door and looked at me. The emotion in his eyes was unrecognizable to me, but the light that used to shine brightly in them was gone. "You're welcome. I'd do anything for you, darlin'." He then turned and walked out the door without another word.

I could feel my heart break as the door closed, and a horrible, tightening pain filled my chest. I curled up into a ball on the couch, holding my chest, and sobbed. I knew I had feelings for him, but this proved that I had fallen,and hard. My determination to leave grew with each sob because I knew he would never be mine.

**Charlotte's POV**

Since Bella made her decision to leave three days ago, life at Chez Whitlock was depressing. Bella avoided being in the same room as Jasper for longer than twenty minutes and spent most of her days locked in her bedroom.

Jasper was a walking depressant. His eyes were black from not feeding, and you could see the pain it caused him when Bella's name was brought up. Our family was falling apart, and I had to do something about it.

Peter and I were sure Bella was leaving because she had developed feelings for Jasper, and for some reason, she thought it was a bad thing. When Jasper told us she had decided to leave we tried to convince him that he should tell her how he felt, but he refused, saying he didn't want that to influence her decision or feelings. For an empath, he was a dumbass.

I couldn't take the sadness anymore and decided to step in. I made my way to Bella's room; Jasper was in his study being mopey, and Peter was downstairs watching TV, so they were both distracted. I knocked on Bella's door, and she responded with a quiet "Come in."

I walked in the room to find her on her bed reading, but I can't help but notice her clothing. She was wearing a long-sleeved, black shirt that hid her scars underneath the shirt Jasper had given her when she arrived, as well as a pair of Jasper's old sweatpants. All these signs pointed to me being right about her feelings.

"Hey, Char. What's up?" she asked, looking up at me.

I stepped into the room and closed the door behind me. "I thought we could talk."

I could see her confusion, but she shrugged it off. "Okay," she said, patting the spot beside her on the bed.

I went over and sat beside her, turning my body so we were facing each other. "Bella, why are you leaving?" I asked, getting straight to the point.

Bella frowned, closing her book. "It's time to move on," she said simply.

I placed my hand over one of hers. "Are you unhappy here?"

She shook her head rapidly. "No! Not at all, and I told Jasper the same thing. It has nothing to do with me not being happy here. I love being here, and I don't want to leave, but it's for the best," she said sadly, looking down at her hands that were clasped in front of her.

"What does that mean, Bella?" I asked, hoping, if I pushed it, she would spill.

"It means I don't want to lose the only friends I have because I am stupid," she responded cryptically.

I moved my head to look her in the eye, wanting to understand what was wrong. "Bella, what the hell are you talking about? Nothing you could do would make us hate you. You know I consider you family, as does everyone else."

She looked down at the ground and pulled her hand away from mine. "I'm pretty sure Jasper would agree with me if he found out why I was leaving."

"Trust me when I say the last thing Jasper wants is for you to leave," I argued.

She closed her eyes tightly and sighed sadly before she whispered, "He would if he found out I've fallen in love with him."

I couldn't help but smile, though I managed to hold in the squeal threatening to escape. "Why would you think that?" I asked, wondering why she thought Jasper held no feelings for her. It was obvious to everyone, but her it seemed.

She stood up, knocking her book to the ground and started pacing. "Because there is no way he could feel the same. I've been hurt before, and I can't go through it again. If I leave then my feelings will go away, and I can keep him as a friend."

"Why do you think they will go away? Feelings don't just go away," I said in a slightly raised voice and stood up.

Bella let out a frustrated sigh and stopped pacing to look at me. "I'm not saying they will, but maybe I feel this way because he has become my savior. Without him I would be alone, living in the woods somewhere, and terrified Maria would find me."

I crossed my arms over my chest and shook my head. "Bella, no offence, but I think you are full of it." I dropped my arms to my sides and took a small step towards her. "Why don't you just tell him how you feel? You may be surprised by what you find out."

She backed up a step and turned away, holding herself protectively. "I can't, Char. I can't stand to hear how he doesn't feel the same. The last time I gave my heart away it was stomped on and thrown away. I refuse to let that happen again," she said with determination, looking me straight in the eyes.

Trying to be direct wasn't working, so I decided to try something else. "Okay, let's put that on the back burner for now. I want you to tell me how Jasper makes you feel. When he's around, what do you feel? And when he goes away,do you feel different?"

She sighed and flopped back onto her bed. "He makes me feel normal again. When we just sit and watch TV or read together, I feel whole. It warms my entire body when he hugs me or calls me 'darlin'. When he's close by I feel safe, and when he leaves, even for just a minute, my chest hurts, and it doesn't go away until he is back," she said, avoiding my eyes almost like she was ashamed to admit it.

I sat down next to where she was laying. "And when you were with Edward, was it the same?" I asked, already knowing the answer, but I needed her to admit it.

She frowned in confusion and shook her head, propping herself up on her elbows. "No. I always felt like I wasn't good enough for him. He made me feel small and like a charity case. I never felt any of those things for him."

I smiled. "So doesn't that tell you this could be something great? You and Edward weren't meant to be; yes, you loved each other, but it wasn't the kind of love that lasts forever."

Bella frowned and sighed sadly. "Nothing lasts forever, Charlotte."

"That's true for a lot of things, but not for the love of a mate," I said honestly.

Bella sat up quickly and looked at me like I was crazy. "Mate? Jasper is not my mate, there's no way."

I smiled and held one of her hands. "I can't tell you if he is your mate, that's something you need to figure out for yourself, but I will say that everything you said is exactly how I feel with Peter."

Bella turned to her wall, staring into space for a moment. "If Jasper is my mate—and I'm not saying he is—why hasn't he said anything?" she asked, looking back at me.

I sighed because I still didn't fully understand why he refused to come clean. "Only he can answer that, and the only way you'll know is if you tell him how you feel."

She sighed and threw her head back, looking at the ceiling."I don't know if I can do that. I still think it may be the best thing for me to leave."

I was instantly disappointed, but I already had another plan. "I can't tell you what to do, but just know, no matter what you decide, we will always be here for you. I just want you to promise me you will think about what I've said."

She nodded in response. "Thank you, Charlotte. I promise I'll think about it."

I smiled. "Good, that's all I ask. Now, I'm off to do some laundry. You should come down in a bit and we can watch a movie or something."

"Sounds good, let me know when you're done and I'll come down," she said with a smile.

I nodded and headed out the door. I immediately headed downstairs and straight for Peter.

I was a vampire on a mission. I knew Bella was still going to leave, and I had to do something about it. I found Peter in the living room, laughing at some ridiculous show on TV, and plopped myself on the couch beside him.

He turned to face me, turning off the TV. "Any luck?" He knew my plan without me having to tell him, but last night I had told him I was sick of waiting for them to pull their heads out of their asses.

I shook my head. "No, but she did admit her feelings, and from what she told me, she is feeling the mating bond, but I'm afraid what happened with Edward ruined her."

Peter groaned. "So we're screwed?"

I smirked in response. "Not exactly. I think it's time for plan B."

Peter looked at me wide-eyed. "Sugar, I was just kidding when I said that. Major would have my ass if I did that."

"I don't care, Peter. It wouldn't be the first time he whipped you, and if everything works out he'll be thanking you," I said seriously, hoping to convince him.

"Shit, Char, I don't know," Peter groaned.

"Just give her the envelope and letter. She'll go to Jasper with it, and he'll have to tell her everything." I knew he was considering it, but he didn't want to get his ass kicked. "Please, Peter," I begged with a pout.

He rubbed his hands down his face and groaned. "Damn it, woman! You are lucky I love you. Go distract Major so I can sneak into his study."

I smiled in victory and hugged him tightly, planting kisses all over his face. "Thank you," I said excitedly and took off, looking for Jasper.

It was time Bella learned the truth, and hopefully, we could be a family when it was all done with.

**So thoughts? Are you excited? Next chapter is the one you have all been waiting for, it's about half way done so it won't be to much longer, I promise. A lot of you are asking about the Cullens, it's coming I promise, prepare for some craziness, and I'm definitely excited to bring back some characters. Also I've been asked about Maria, I really can't say if she is alive or dead, that's part of a bigger plot line and I don't wanna ruin it.**

**Super big thank you to my beta TheBonfireoftheVanities, for making my non-sense into a chapter, you are awesome.**

**Big big thank you to all those who added this story and/or myself to their alerts and/or favourites, you guys rock.**

**And last but certainly not least, huge thank you to all those who reviewed: JXB Addicted, polly2010, Katerina (We'll be hearing from Jazz quite a bit don't worry.), 01katie, Angelvnzl, traceybuie, Ikto ht, cathy29jes, cotnut, LuvinTwilight143, Lady Ramona, kouga's older woman, occasional-episode, Sassy Mami, Lady Skyelite, Pagesurfer, win63, NatalieLynn (The answers to your questions are coming up very soon.), babygirl2928259, deerslayer1100 (Awesome! I'm in Toronto.), yearprincess, bamagal110, MichelleRae, chloevamp.**

**Alright y'all on a serious note, to those of you having to deal with Hurricane Sandy, or Frankenstorm as it's being called in some places, stay safe and be prepared, looks like it's gonna be a crazy few days.**

**Remember to review, it makes me very happy and RL is hell so I could use the warm fuzzies, and our man Jasper is gonna need some support for the next chapter.**

**-NKC-**


	8. Chapter 8

**Do you guys know how amazing you are? No? Well then let me tell you, y'all freaking rock! The response to this story continues to blow my mind. Also on a side note 'Sundown' won 1st place TwiFanFicRecs Top 10 September Completed. Thanks to everyone who voted, I'm still in shock.**

**So here is the chapter y'all have been waiting for so without further adieu, chapter 8. Come see me at the bottom! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but an overactive imagination.**

_Last Chapter: _

_I smirked in response. "Not exactly. I think it's time for plan B."_

_Peter looked at me wide-eyed. "Sugar, I was just kidding when I said that. Major would have my ass if I did that."_

_"I don't care, Peter. It wouldn't be the first time he whipped you, and if everything works out he'll be thanking you," I said seriously, hoping to convince him._

_"Shit, Char, I don't know," Peter groaned._

_"Just give her the envelope and letter. She'll go to Jasper with it, and he'll have to tell her everything." I knew he was considering it, but he didn't want to get his ass kicked. "Please, Peter," I begged with a pout._

_He rubbed his hands down his face and groaned. "Damn it, woman! You are lucky I love you. Go distract Major so I can sneak into his study."_

_I smiled in victory and hugged him tightly, planting kisses all over his face. "Thank you," I said excitedly and took off, looking for Jasper._

_It was time Bella learned the truth, and hopefully, we could be a family when it was all done with._

Peter POV

I couldn't believe I was actually doing this! That damn pout Charlotte had got me every single time. You would think after almost eighty years I would be immune to it— well, you would be wrong.

I carefully snuck up the steps towards Major's study. I could hear Charlotte distracting him in his bedroom, so I knew I would be safe. Major's study was his sanctuary and only he, and now Bella, were allowed in.

I quietly opened the door and swiftly ran in. I headed straight for his desk, hoping what I was looking for would be easy to find. I quickly scanned all the drawers, rummaging through all his papers and folders but was unable to find it.

Next stop was his safe. It was digital, so only a fingerprint or alphabetical combination would open it. I immediately tried 'Bella', and I laughed when it immediately clicked opened. "Predictable fucker," I muttered. I started digging through the contents, pulling out stacks of cash and his multiple IDs and passports. I was starting to think I would never find it, when I reached into the very back and felt something taped up there. I pulled it off carefully and took it out.

It was a large brown envelope. I opened it and pulled out what was inside. When I saw the top page and the letter head on the sheet, I knew I had what I was looking for. I quickly checked to make sure everything was in the envelope, threw everything else back into the safe, and ran out of his study.

My next stop was Bella's room. When I got to the door, I texted Charlotte so she could be ready to split so they could talk. I knew the minute Bella read what was in my hand, Major would have a lot of questions to answer. I knocked on Bella's door, and she responded with a 'Come in'. I opened the door and smiled at her.

"Hey, Petey," she said with a smile. She was the only one allowed to call me that other than Char.

"Hey, Sug. Whatcha reading?" I asked, walking over to her bed.

"_Wuthering Heights_. It was my favorite when I was human, but I don't remember it. Jasper bought it for me when we were in town," she answered with a small, sad smile.

I sat down on her bed and patted her leg. "Well, I hate to interrupt, but you and I need to talk," I said, waving the envelope in my hand.

This was gonna be interesting.

Bella's POV

"What's that?" I asked, looking at Peter, curious to know what was in the envelope he was holding.

He let out a deep breath. "It's the truth. You need to read this before you decide to leave," he said, handing me the envelope. I took it from his hands and fiddled with it; it was thick and worn, like someone had handled it a thousand times. To say I was confused would be an understatement.

"Do you want me to stay or leave?" Peter asked. For a moment I had forgotten he was in the room, my mind was completely on what could be in the envelope.

"If you stay, will you answer any questions I have?" I asked, looking up at him.

He nodded. "I'll answer what I can, but I have a feeling, after you read this, you'll want to speak with someone else."

I nodded, took a deep breath and opened the envelope. I pulled out a large folder with a letter attached to the cover with a paper clip. The stationary was from a man named 'J. Jenks' and was dated May 21, 2008. I started to read:

_Dear Mr. Whitlock,_

_I am writing you in regards to our earlier conversation. It didn't take me long to find out about this Isabella Swan that you asked me __to look for__._

_In June of 2006, Isabella Swan graduated second in her class from Forks High School in Forks, Washington. She was accepted to The University of Texas in Austin, Texas on a full scholarship and __majored __in Journalism._

_She moved to Austin in August of 2006, into a small one bedroom apartment twenty minutes from campus. While at school__,_ _she volunteered at the school's library and worked part-time at a small book shop__,__called 'The Book Nook', not far from her home. She finished her first year with a 4.0 GPA and on the Dean's list._

_I wasn't able to find much a__fter her first year__,_ _other than she had returned to Austin after spending her summer in Forks, Washington with her father. __Then __in October of 2007, Charles Swan, her father, filed a missing person__'__s report __on the 23__rd__.H__er employer__,_ _seventy-six year old Annie Walker, __had __called him to tell him Bella had missed work the last two days, which was out of character._

_Mr. Whitlock, it is my unfortunate duty to inform you that__,_ _after a short police investigation by the Austin Police Department, Isabella Swan was presumed dead. Her blood __and __a copy of __Wuthering __Heights_ _that __had __her fingerprints were found in an alley close to her apartment. It was believed to be a mugging gone bad__. N__o one has been arrested for the crime__,_ _and her body was never discovered._

_I have included a photocopy of the police reports and __newspaper articles following her disappearance._

_Mr. Whitlock, I am unsure of your relationship with Ms. Swan, but I know she must have meant a great deal to you __for you to __ask me to search for her. I am deeply sorry for your loss._

_If you need anything__,_ _or wish for me to dig further__,_ _feel free to contact me._

_Sincerely,_

_Jason Jenks_

Everything I had just read left me confused, shocked, sad, and so much more. I continued to look through the folder; there were a ton of papers from the police and even a missing person's poster with my human self looking back at me. Though, I had a small smile when I read Annie's name. I had forgotten her long ago and knowing her name helped snap back some of my old memories.

As I dug further, I found hand-written notes in Jasper's distinctive writing. Things like, 'If it was a human, why was there no body?', and one that was re-written often, 'Who would want to hurt her?' The more I read, the more I had to wonder why Jasper wanted to know about my death - why did he care so much?"

I looked up at Peter, unable to make any sense of what I was reading. "What does this mean, Peter?"

Peter shook his head and raised his hands in surrender. "All I'm going to say is that Major wanted to check up on you before he joined us. If you want to know more I suggest you find him."

I got off the bed with determination and walked out of the room. I ran into the living room and called for Jasper; the volume wasn't really needed, but it would get his attention.

He came into the room quickly and stopped in front of me, looking at me with concern. "Darlin', what's wrong?"

I held up the file folder that had been hanging at my side. "Explain this."

He took the folder from my hands, and he ran his fingers down the letter. "Where did you get this?" he asked, shocked and confused.

"Peter gave it to me," I said, and he growled, a sound I had yet to hear from him. "Now explain why you went searching for me, and why you never told me."

"Shit, I knew this day would come," he muttered and ran a hand through his hair nervously. "Maybe we should sit down, there are a few things I need to tell you," he said, gesturing to the loveseat.

I nodded and walked over to the loveseat. I was scared, I wondered what he could possibly have to hide, and why did he lie to me for so long? I sat down, and he followed suit. I couldn't help but notice how different it was from all the other times we had sat here: We were usually side by side, his arm around the back and every now and then his hand would brush my shoulder. Today, we were at opposite ends of the couch.

I stared at Jasper, resolute. "I'm sitting, now talk."

He sighed and looked at his hands resting in his lap. "Bella, before I tell you everything, can I ask you for one favor?" If it wasn't Jasper asking I'd tell him to fuck off, but I would do just about anything for him. I nodded, signaling for him to continue. "Will you promise to let me explain everything before you make any rash decisions?"

I was worried by his request— how bad could it possibly be? I attempted to keep my face neutral to hide my turmoil as I nodded. "Okay, I promise, but Jesus, Jasper, you are scaring me."

"I'm sorry. It's really not that horrible, but I am worried you are going to walk out of here and never come back," he said honestly, looking deep into my eyes.

I placed my hand on top of his reassuringly. "I won't leave. Now, please, tell me what is going on."

He took his free hand and placed it on top of mine, his fingers ever so slightly brushing against mine. "After I left the Cullens, I spent two years living as a nomad. At first I was enjoying being alone —living with them was actually very suffocating— but I did eventually get lonely. I decided to join Peter and Charlotte again because Char had been bothering me since I told them I left the Cullens. But there was something I had to do before I joined them. It had been nagging at me for so long." He stopped speaking and looked down at our hands.

"What did you have to do, Jasper?" I asked quietly.

He gave me a small smile and looked up at me, staring into my eyes. He then continued, "I had to check on you. I originally planned to look you up just to make sure you were alright. Ever since we left Forks my mind had been on you, and I had been worried about you. I wanted to make sure you were happy.

"I decided that if you were happy, I would write you a letter. I wanted to apologize for what happened and give you my contact information, in case you wanted to keep in touch. I tried looking in Forks, but you weren't there. So I called my contact, Jenks, and asked him to find you."

He closed his eyes briefly before starting again. "It took him three days to track you down and send me that letter. When I read that you had died, I lost it. I was angry, sad, and just fucking depressed. After a few days and reading over the police reports, I knew something was off. At first, I was sure Victoria had gotten you."

I was shocked at hearing Victoria's name because I hadn't thought about her in years. I always wondered why she never came back for me, but Maria was the only evil I thought about once I was with her.

He gaze dropped to our hands as he suddenly squeezed my hand. "It took me three months to track her down. When I found her I lost it and immediately killed her. I had to avenge your death, but even after she entered the flames, I only felt numb. I went to Peter and Charlotte, and for the next month I stayed in isolation. I was depressed and couldn't get you off my mind. I had no idea why I was being so affected by your death. I knew I had always been intrigued by you, but it didn't make sense. It wasn't until Peter confronted me that I finally understood."

He looked up at me, his eyes shining with an unknown emotion. "Bella, the reason I was always so intrigued by you, and the reason the news of your death hurt me so bad, is because you are my mate."

I froze as soon as he finished speaking. My mind was racing, and I felt like I couldn't breathe even though I didn't need to. "Why didn't you say anything?" I stuttered out.

He sighed, dropping his gaze to the ground and closing his eyes. "I was scared. It got worse after Peter told me why I was so depressed. Once I realized he was right I didn't want to live anymore. Over the next six months, I stopped feeding unless I was forced, which was done with Peter would hold me down while Charlotte brought me blood packs. Eventually, I decided life wasn't worth living and, on multiple occasions, tried to end my life."

My heart broke as he spoke. I couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth, and at that moment I realized that he could have died before I found him again, something that made my heart ache.

He continued, seemingly unaware of the effect his words had on me, "Every time I tried Peter's gift would kick in and he would save me. The last time I tried was your birthday; I missed you so bad, and I wanted to join you in the afterlife. Even though I was convinced you would be in heaven, and I would parish in hell, it was better than walking the earth without you."

I wished Jasper could see what a good man he was, and I would have said something but this was his time to talk. Plus, I wanted to know how he was standing here if he tried to kill himself. I squeezed his hand reassuringly, telling him that I was there and to continue.

He looked up at me again and squeezed my hand in return. "I went out to the woods with my lighter, a letter to Peter and Charlotte, and this picture," he said, taking the hand that was on top of mine, reaching into the inside pocket of his jacket, and pulling out a folded up picture, which he handed to me.

I could tell from the creases he had had it for awhile and opened it often, so I made sure I opened the photo carefully. When it was fully opened I gasped. It was a picture of me and him, from the summer before the family left. Both sides of the photo had been cut, removing Edward and Alice from it.

Seeing the photo brought back the memory of that day. It was overcast but warm, and we were in the backyard of the Cullen house. Alice and I had just come back from shopping and were sitting outside with Edward and Jasper. Then Esme came outside with a camera and told us all to smile, she was always taking pictures so it didn't surprise me. I remember Esme telling us all to squish together, and for Jasper to put his arm around me. I could tell he was hesitant, but I always thought it was just because he didn't like me.

Jasper continued in a low voice, breaking me out of my thoughts, "I destroyed a tree and started a fire. As I was about to step into the fire, Peter came out of nowhere and tackled me to the ground. He held me down and was yelling at me. He kept saying there was more to life, and that if you had known the truth about us, you would want me to continue on and not give up."

Peter was right, even if I didn't know the truth I wouldn't have wanted him to end his life. I had always cared for him, and I couldn't imagine him ending his life.

"I started to come around, but I never really lived again. I was just passing time until something would take me and bring me to you. We moved here because I wanted to be closer to where your last days were." He closed his eyes and blew out a harsh breath. "God, Bella, when you showed up I just wanted to take you in my arms and tell you how much I loved you. But when I saw the state you were in I changed my mind."

"Why?" I asked, confused, but I couldn't deny that my mind was on the fact he just said he loved me.

He sighed and shook his head slightly with his eyes closed."I didn't want you to think that, because I said we were mates, that you had to love me. I wanted you to love me on your own before I told you the truth. I didn't want to influence your feelings."

I was completely frozen, unsure of what to say or do. Everything he had told me was running through my head: the fact he searched for me, killed Victoria because he thought she was behind my death, tried to end his life, and — the biggest of them all — he loves me.

"Darlin', please say something," he begged.

I moved myself closer to him, so our sides were touching, and took his hand into mine, covering it with my free one. I took a moment to gather my thoughts and said seriously, "First, I want to say that no matter what happens in the future, you are never allowed to try and take your own life."

He nodded, looking grim. "And second?" he asked.

I took a deep breath because this was going to be the most difficult to admit. "The reason I chose to leave is because I was scared. I had realized I had fallen in love with you, and I didn't want you to hate me. I couldn't handle the rejection again."

"Wait a second, we're going to come back to that first part," he said with a small smile. "But what did you mean when you said you couldn't handle the rejection again?" he asked, his smile disappearing and eyebrows furrowing.

I should have known he would want to talk about that. I looked down at my feet and began, "Did Edward ever tell you how he ended our relationship?" I looked back up at Jasper, and he shook his head. "He took me for a walk in the woods and told me that he was leaving. He told me he didn't love me, and that he was tired of pretending to be human for me. He told me I was a distraction to pass the time, and that I wasn't good for him. Then he left me alone in the woods."

I looked up at Jasper, who looked absolutely feral; his eyes were black, and I couldn't help but notice the small growl that escaped his chest.

He pulled away from me and stood from the couch with clenched fists. "That asshole said that to you?! I'm going to kill him and dance around the fucking flames," he growled out.

I got up from the couch and stood beside him, placing my hand lightly on his arm. "Jasper, he's not worth it." It was the truth. Sure, I still felt like finding him and hurting him physically like he had hurt me mentally, but like I had said, he wasn't worth the time or effort.

"I don't care. He had no right to say that to you! Tell me you don't believe him," he demanded, turning to me and placing his hand on my face.

I wished I could tell him I didn't but, sadly, that wasn't the case. I tore my eyes from his gaze and looked at the floor.

He took my chin between his fingers and gently brought my gaze back to his. "You weren't the one not good enough for him, he wasn't good enough for you. Darlin', you are beautiful, smart, funny, brave, and kind. He is just an immature asshole who didn't deserve you."

His sincerity hit me like a ton of bricks, and his words put butterflies in my stomach. "Thank you," I said shyly.

He took his hand and ran his fingers through my hair slowly, his touch sending shivers though my body. "Don't thank me, it's the truth," he said softly, looking into my eyes.

I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him into a hug. He wrapped his arms around me and held me flush against his body. My head was cuddled into his chest, and I could feel his head resting on top of mine. It amazed me how such a simple action invoked so many emotions, or how, with just a touch, he could make me feel loved, wanted and safe.

"Bella?" he mumbled into the top of my head.

"Yeah, Jazz?" I asked, not moving from my spot.

"I love you, more than I will ever be able to put into words, and I've loved you for a long time. If you'll have me, I want to be with you, and not just for a short amount of time, but forever."

His words brought venom to my eyes. I was terrified to give my heart away again, but something deep down inside me was telling me that Jasper would take care of it and never throw it away.

I closed my eyes and smiled, attempting to get closer to him. "I love you too, Jasper. Of course I want to be with you. I should be asking if you're sure you want me."

He placed his fingers underneath my chin, bringing my gaze to meet his. "I've never wanted anything more than I want you. One of these days you are going to see what an amazing person you are, and I'll be right by your side helping until you realize that." He ran his fingers down my cheek. "Do you want this, Darlin'?"

Without missing a beat I said, "I want this more than anything."

He gave me a wide grin. "Can I kiss you, Bella?" he asked, sounding nervous, something that was very unusual to hear from Jasper. He was usually the epitome of calm and collected.

I smiled back at him. "You don't have to ask."

He didn't wait long, and soon, his lips were on mine. Let me tell you, I saw the proverbial fairy tale fireworks behind my closed eyes, and his kiss made the rest of the world seem to disappear. His lips brushed mine with such tenderness and love, and every brush just I made me want to be closer to him. He ran his tongue gently against my bottom lip, asking for entrance, which I happily granted; as our tongues met, a fire was lit inside me. I pulled him closer to me and put my hand in his beautiful honey blond curls. After what felt like hours we broke apart.

"God, Bella, that was the best kiss of my existence," he said with a huge grin, his red eyes shining brightly.

I giggled in response. "Mine too," I said shyly.

"Bella, I wanna do this right. I want to take you on dates, like I would've if we were human. So, will you go out with me tomorrow night?" he asked with a smile.

"How could I say no to our first date?" I replied, smiling up at him.

He let out a chuckle. "So that's a yes?" he asked.

"That's a hell yes," I said before kissing him again. It felt so good to be able to do it and not be afraid of his reaction.

Once again, we got caught up in our kisses, and we didn't hear the others enter the room.

"Look, Char, I think they might be stuck!" Peter's voice boomed, breaking us apart.

I was embarrassed to be caught, but I was also already preparing my revenge on him. Jasper turned in their direction but kept his arm around me. I watched as Jasper narrowed his eyes at Peter, and soon, Peter's smirk disappeared.

"Peter, I'm gonna give you till the count of five to run," Jasper warned.

"Come on, Major! You can't kill me, I was just helping. Besides, Char made me!" Peter exclaimed.

Jasper took a step in Peter's direction. "You're really gonna blame your wife, Peter? Now get ready: 1, 2..."

Peter didn't wait any longer and was out the door. Jasper leaned down, kissed me gently, whispered that he loved me and would be back soon, and then took off after Peter.

Charlotte and I looked at each other and broke out laughing, holding on to each other for support. God, life was good.

**Were you guys surprised by Jasper's secret? I told you it wasn't bad! Are you smiling? I hope so! I hope you guys are happy, cause I know I am and so is our favourite couple, although I'm pretty sure Peter isn't going to be shortly. Next chapter will be the first date and a question a few of you have been asking will be answered. **

**Big thank you to all those who added this story and/or myself to their alerts and/or favourites, you guys rock!**

**Super big thank you to all those who reviewed: LuvinTwilight143, Holidai, Gidgeygirl, cotnut (girls rule and boys drool! Lol. Thanks for the well wishes.), cathy29jes, polly2010, Littlefang83(hope you are feeling better!), traceybuie, JXB Addicted, Pagesurfer, ccgnme, katandjasper, yearprincess, kouga's older woman (did this help with the cravings? lol), 01katie, Lalina92, misszayy-5, babygirl2928259, Katerina, deerslayer1100 (that's one of the greatest responses I could ask for. It's a huge compliment.) Angelvnzl, win63, NatalieLynn, twimama77, TheWhitlockGirl.**

**& Last but not least,my amazing beta TheBonfireoftheVanities. Thank you for turning my words into a story.**

**Hoping to have next chapter up by the end of the week. So remember to review, because reviews are like cookies, and you can never have enough cookies! Lol**

**-NKC-**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey y'all! I'm so so sorry for how long this took! I was suffering horrible writers block, then my dear Aunt passed and I've been struggling with my feelings. I want you all to know I will never abandon a story, it may just take me some time to update. Thank you all for your support, and come check me out at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

_Last Chapter:_

_He let out a chuckle. "So that's a yes?" he asked._

_"That's a hell yes," I said before kissing him again. It felt so good to be able to do it and not be afraid of his reaction._

_Once again, we got caught up in our kisses, and we didn't hear the others enter the room._

_"Look, Char, I think they might be stuck!" Peter's voice boomed, breaking us apart._

_I was embarrassed to be caught, but I was also already preparing my revenge on him. Jasper turned in their direction but kept his arm around me. I watched as Jasper narrowed his eyes at Peter, and soon, Peter's smirk disappeared._

_"Peter, I'm gonna give you till the count of five to run," Jasper warned._

_"Come on, Major! You can't kill me, I was just helping. Besides, Char made me!" Peter exclaimed._

_Jasper took a step in Peter's direction. "You're really gonna blame your wife, Peter? Now get ready: 1, 2..."_

_Peter didn't wait any longer and was out the door. Jasper leaned down, kissed me gently, whispered that he loved me and would be back soon, and then took off after Peter._

_Charlotte and I looked at each other and broke out laughing, holding on to each other for support. God, life was good._

**Jasper's POV**

"Damn it, Jasper, give me back my arm! I said I was sorry, and besides, it all worked out in the end," Peter complained from behind me. It had only been eighteen hours, and he complained every minute.

I turned to look at him with a smirk on my face. "The only reason you are only missing one limb is because it worked out, if it all went to hell you'd be a pile of limbs."

"Come on, Jasper. I had to do it! I was sick of the moping, and she was gonna leave. I knew you weren't gonna pull your head out of your ass."

I narrowed my eyes, and growled at him. This wasn't going to get his arm back any quicker. "You're annoying me, go away I have things to do," I said, aggravated.

"What if I help you plan tonight? Will you consider giving me back my arm? Char can barely look at me without laughin'," he complained.

"Not a chance in hell. I only needed one thing from you and your wife is taking care of it, so you are shit out of luck," I said with a grin.

Peter groaned in frustration. "One of these days, Major, I'm going to get you back," he threatened before walking away.

I ignored him, knowing the fucker didn't have a chance at getting me back. I made my way upstairs to get ready for tonight.

I still couldn't believe what had transpired, I was pissed at Peter and Charlotte for meddling, but I knew their hearts were in the right place. And all in all, Bella was staying and she loved me. The latter made me grin like a damn fool, and it felt so good that Bella knew the truth. I hated hiding it from her, but I was too scared to admit everything. I guess, in the end, her reading that folder made it a lot easier to come clean.

As I started changing, my mind drifted to what Bella had told me. I hated myself for making her think I didn't love her and for being the reason she was running away. I thought about what Edward had said to her, how could he have been so cruel? I felt the love he had for her, even after we left. Why would he purposely say the things that would destroy her the most? Whatever the reason, if I saw him again I couldn't promise I wouldn't hurt him. My anger boiled over and soon the top button of my shirt was powder. I had to calm down.

I had big plans for our first date, and I just hoped Bella enjoyed it. Being vampires, the traditional dinner and a movie was out of the question, so I had to improvise. After a ton of phone calls and research I was convinced tonight would be perfect.

At six it was time to collect Bella. Living together just meant picking her up at her bedroom door, but like I said to her, I wanted to do this right; I even had a bouquet of flowers. I zipped up to her room, not wasting anytime; I reached the door and knocked lightly. I heard movement from the other side and, a moment later, the door opened, revealing Bella. She was wearing a pair of tight jeans, a long-sleeved white t-shirt, and pair of leather boots with a slight heel;she was breath-taking.

"Wow, Darlin', you look amazing," I said, unable to take my eyes off her.

She smiled shyly and ducked her head. "Thanks, Jazz. You look very handsome."

When she glanced up at me, I noticed her regular bright red eyes were now a chocolate brown from the contacts. I was expecting to have to help her, and I wondered if Charlotte had assisted her. "Did Char help you with the contacts?" I asked.

She bit her bottom lip, and averted her eyes. "Um, no, I actually did it," she mumbled, embarrassed for some reason.

"Wanna tell me what has you so embarrassed?" I asked curiously.

"I kinda figured out how to put them in after a few times."

I smirked, figuring where this was going. "So why did you have me do it?" I asked with a grin.

Bella scowled at me. "You're going to make me say it, aren't you?"

"Say what, Darlin'?" I asked, trying to play coy.

She groaned, covering her face with her hands. "I always asked you to put them in because I liked the way it felt."

I grinned in victory; her words made my heart swell and gave me a confidence boost. Poor Bella looked so embarrassed, so I decided to try and help. I pulled her hands away from her face and placed my hand over her cheek. "You have no idea how good that makes me feel. I'll admit I really enjoyed those times, it was the only time I could be so close to you and not worry you could tell how madly in love I am with you."

She rewarded me with a bright smile. "Way to make a girl swoon, Jazz," she said with a laugh.

"Well I try," I said with a smirk. "You ready to go?" I looked at the clock, realizing that we were going to be late.

"Yup, but do you think you can explain why I need this?" she asked, going to her bed and picking up the black garment bag that was laying there.

"I could, but it would ruin my surprise for tonight."

She groaned in response. "Jazz you know I hate surprises!" she complained.

"I know you do, but I think you'll like this, so can you just let me have this one night to surprise you?" I asked, even resorting to use my puppy dog pout to help convince her.

She giggled at my expression and shocked the hell out of me when she reached up and lightly kissed my extended bottom lip. "You're adorable, and okay, but just tonight. No more surprises."

I just nodded, her kiss having left me speechless. I took the garment bag from her, took her hand in mine and led us downstairs.

The ride to our destination was filled with simple conversation, laughs and occasional sing-a-long; the forty minutes just flew by. Bella giggled at the sign as we entered the city.

"Paris?" she asked, laughing.

I chuckled loudly. "Well I wanted to take you to the real Paris, but Char convinced me it would be a bit extravagant for a first date. So I decided Paris, Texas would be the next best option," I said with a grin.

"Well Char was right, but honestly, Jazz, we could have just stayed at home," she replied sincerely.

"I know, but I think you'll like this a lot more," I said with a wink as we pulled up to our first destination.

When I cut the engine, Bella looked around at her surroundings then turned in her seat to face me. "A hotel? A little presumptuous isn't it?" she asked with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. It was then that it hit me.

"God, Bella, no! That's not what I..." I stuttered out.

She silenced me with a finger over my lips. "I was kidding, Jasper. You know, for an empath you're not very good at reading people," she said with a smile.

"I think you spend way too much time with Peter," I said with a smirk. "We are actually here just to get ready, and I thought we could just spend the night here away from Peter's complaining."

"You know, he'd stop complaining if you just gave him back his arm."

"I actually gave it to Char, now it's just up to her," I said, causing Bella to break out laughing. Charlotte could handle Peter's complaining so there was no telling when she would give it back, which was all part of my plan.

I grabbed the garment bags from the backseat, got out of the car and swiftly ran to Bella's side to open the door. Taking her hand in mine, I led her into the hotel. When we got to our room, I slid in the key card and guided Bella in with my hand on the small of her back.

As we entered the room, I could see Bella scanning her surroundings. I knew she got uncomfortable in new places, but she was doing well and I could hardly feel her nerves. I couldn't help but wonder if she was nervous at the implications of a hotel room. Stupid me hadn't even thought about what she would think. I figured taking her mind off where we were would be a good start.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close, placing a light kiss on her lips. The fact that I could now do that still made me a giddy fool. "So, the next part of our evening includes you taking this," I said, handing her the garment bag, "into the bathroom, get changed and come meet me back out here."

"I would ask why, but I figure you won't tell me."

I smirked and shook my head. "Not a chance in hell. I'm having too much fun with this."

"Fine, have it your way," she said, sticking her tongue out at me and disappearing into the bathroom.

I quickly undressed and slipped in to my attire for the evening. It took Charlotte and I awhile to think of the plan for tonight. There weren't many options, but when I stumbled across this event online, I knew it would be perfect. Once a year the town of Paris holds a Civil War Ball. Everyone gets dressed up, girls in large ball gowns, and most men in uniform. It was being held in a large ballroom, the pictures on the website showed a very grand celebration, and I hoped Bella would enjoy it.

As I finished the top button, I heard the bathroom door slowly open. I turned around to find Bella hiding half her body behind the bathroom door and staring at me. "Well I guess my question about the dress just answered it's self," she said with a giggle. "Did Charlotte pick out the dress?"

"Yeah. If I'm honest, I know nothing about fashion and figured Char was the best bet. Why?"

She frowned and looked down at the ground. "Cause only she would pick something without sleeves," she mumbled.

I sighed and shook my head sadly. I had asked Char to get sleeves so Bella would be comfortable. so I was pissed she didn't listen, but I truly wished Bella could get over her insecurity. I hated to see her so sad. I walked over to her, took her hand and pulled her out of the bathroom.

My eyes roamed over her, my dead heart almost beating as I took in the white cotton and lace that covered her body, the corset bringing attention to some favorable body parts, and the wide skirt made her look like a princess. My eyes scanned over her arms as I took my fingers and gently rubbed them down her arm.

"Bella, I know your scars bother you, but trust me when I say they are the last thing I'm thinking about. You have no idea how truly stunning you look, every man who sees you tonight is going to be looking at you and none of them will be looking at your scars."

I could feel her embarrassment flare, and if she were human, she would have been blushing. "You make it incredibly hard to have insecurities when you are such a sweet talker."

"I may be a sweet talker, but every word of what I just said is true. Sooner or later I'm going to make you believe me," I said seriously.

"Keep it up and it may not be too long before I start to believe you," she said, staring into my eyes and causing me to grin.

"That's good to know. Are you ready to go?" I asked, still smiling.

"Will you tell me where we are going?" she asked sweetly, batting her eyelashes.

I chuckled loudly. I planned on telling her before we arrived, but the look on her face was just adorable. "You and I are going to a ball."

Her eyes lit up and a wide smile spread across her face. "A ball? You do know that's every girl's fantasy, right?"

"Actually I didn't, so I did good?"

"Very good. Besides, I get to wear a pretty dress, and I get to see you in uniform. What else can a girl ask for?" she asked with a giggle.

I quirked an eyebrow and smirked. "So you like the uniform?" I asked, wiggling my eyebrows.

She playfully slapped my chest and giggled. "I'm not gonna say anything; if I do your ego will get so big we won't be able to leave."

"Okay, you don't have to say anything, but your emotions tell me all I need to know," I said with a wink, before taking her hand and leading us out the door.

As we left the hotel we saw others in costume in the lobby, it looked as if this event was more popular than I expected. We got back into our car and headed to the hall it was being held at. It didn't take long to find, the parking lot was filled and couple after couple walked into the building.

Once parked, I went to Bella's side of the car, opened her door and offered my hand to help her out. I wrapped her arm through my elbow and escorted her inside. The ball room was decorated beautifully, white lilies, magnolias and blue bonnets filled the room. A large chandelier hung from the ceiling and small tea lights in mason jars were on every table. It reminded me of the balls that were held in Huston before the armies left for war. My mother tried to convince me to go before I left, but I wasn't interested. Maybe if Bella was in my life back then, I would have.

A few minutes after we entered the room, a soft melody started from the small quartet in the corner, and the couples started to fill the dance floor. I lead Bella to the floor, I could tell she was hesitant her track record with dancing was bad, but now she was a graceful as a swan. I spun her around, making her giggle then pulled her close to me, taking her hand in mine we started swaying from side to side.

We danced for a few songs in almost silence. I enjoyed having my arms wrapped around her, and her body so close to mine. She smiled at the other couples twirling around the dance floor, or giggling when a dispute between a confederate and union soldier got a little loud.

For the majority of the night, Bella had a smile on her face, which in turn, had me smiling like a fool. It was during a slow but upbeat song that I felt her sadness and longing. I turned to look at what had caught her attention that made her so sad when I saw it. A man dressed in uniform similar to mine, and a young girl no older than six dressed in an adorable pink gown. The man was spinning his daughter like a ballerina, and she was smiling and laughing.

"Jazz?" Bella asked quietly, breaking my gaze from them.

"Yeah, Darlin'?"

"I was wondering - since you searched for me - I was curious if you knew what happened to my dad?" she asked sadly, not breaking her gaze from the father and daughter.

I knew she would eventually want to know what happened to her parents, and sadly, I knew the truth. I guessed it was time for her to know as well, but this wasn't the place to discuss it, so I decided it was time for part two of our evening.

"I do, but I think we should go somewhere more private. I have somewhere I want to take you, are you ready to leave?"

She nodded sadly, realizing that what I had to say was probably something she didn't want to hear. "Yeah, I'm ready to go."

I took her hand in mine and led us out of the ballroom. I was excited to show her our next stop, but I was dreading our conversation. I guessed it was a good thing to get this out of the way so she could start healing.

It only took us ten minutes to arrive at our destination. When I parked and killed the engine, Bella looked out the window and gasped. "Jazz, this is amazing!"

We were parked beside the world's second largest Eiffel tower. I wanted to take her to the original, but France was farther and a little overboard.

"Do you want to go up?" I asked with a smile.

Her eyes widened and lit up. "How is that possible?"

"Well, I have it on very good authority that us vampires are excellent climbers," I said with a wink.

"Very funny, smart ass. Won't we get caught?"

"Nobody will be able to see us at the top, and besides, we'll hear them before they see us. So, you up for it?"

Bella bit her lip nervously, and I could see the metaphoric wheels turning in her head. "Come on, Bells. It's about time you started having fun as a vampire, and what better way than to climb up the Eiffel tower."

She smiled brightly, and I knew I got her. "Okay, let's do this."

"That a girl," I said happily, getting out of the car.

Bella was out of the car before I could get to her side. I took her hand, looked around to make sure we were alone, and took off with vampire speed to the tower. Bella and I climbed up as fast as possible; she quickly made her way in front of me, laughing without a care in the world.

When we got to the top, we sat down on one of the many bars. The view from the top was amazing, nowhere near the lights of Paris, France, but it was quite amazing.

"Jasper, this is amazing!" Bella said excitedly, looking out at the sight.

I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to me. "I'm glad you like it, Darlin'."

"Like it is a serious understatement," she said with a laugh, laying her head on my chest. "Jazz, can you tell me what I wanted to know now?"

I sighed sadly, knowing there was no way to avoid this. "After I found out about you, I had Jenks check on your parents. Your mother and Phil moved to San Diego about two years after your disappearance. Phil received a job as trainer for the Padres. A year later she had a baby." Bella gasped, but remained silent, her eyes wide. "You have a half sister named Kimberly Isabella Dwyer; she is seven now and, from what I've been told, is as smart and beautiful as her sister."

"Is my mom happy?" she asked quietly, looking out in the distance.

"As much as she can be with you gone. Phil is taking great care of her and your sister. Renee and Phil renewed their vows about a year ago."

Bella smiled sadly, but I knew this information was helping her. "What about my dad?"

I took a deep breath before starting. "About three years after you were changed, your father married a woman named Sue Clearwater from La Push."

"Sue? Harry's wife? I didn't even know they were friends," she said.

"Apparently she helped him after everything. She cooked him dinner most nights and helped him keep the house cleaned. Somewhere along the line they fell in love. He sold the house in Forks and moved to the reservation," I explained.

"So he's happy?" she asked, looking in my eyes.

"Um..." I stuttered, not sure how to tell her the next part.

"Just tell me, Jazz. I need to know," she said, pleading with me.

"Two years ago, your father was diagnosed with colon cancer. It was in an advanced stage, so he refused chemo. He said he didn't want to spend the rest of his time sick, since the doctors said it was unlikely it would be successful. He passed away last year. He had gotten pneumonia and was hospitalized; he passed a few days later."

Bella let out a heartbreaking sob, so I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her onto my lap, comforting her as she cried.

"Was he happy?" she asked quietly into my chest.

"Very. His last words were about you, he said that he was at peace with dying because he would be with his baby girl soon."

Bella pulled away from me and looked into my eyes with question. "How do you know that?"

"I may or may not have gone to see him," I admitted.

"What!? Why?" she exclaimed.

"I had Jenks keep an eye on both of your parents; he called me when your father was admitted and told me of his chances, so I hopped on a plane and went to see him. I waited till he was alone one night and went in to talk to him. He recognized me and asked what the hell I was doing there," I said with a chuckle. "I told him everything, about the family, and how I loved you but never got the chance to tell you."

"What did he say?" she asked intently.

"He took it surprisingly well. He asked me a bunch of questions about being a vampire, he was severely disappointed that we sparkled in the sun," I said with a chuckle, making her smile. "I offered him the chance to become one of us, and that's when he told me what I told you. He said he was getting tired, and he was going to take a nap. Before he closed his eyes, he told me that when he saw you he'd tell you that I love you. Then he closed his eyes and flat lined." I was afraid to look up, fearful of her reaction.

"Jasper, look at me please," she begged.

I looked up at her to see venom filling her eyes and her bottom lip quivering. "Thank you. I'll never be able to express how much that means to me," she said then kissed me.

When we pulled away we smiled at each other. "Don't thank me, but if you want to keep kissing me I won't complain," I said with a grin.

"You got it, cowboy," she said then kissed me again. We stayed like that for a few moments, until she pulled away. "Jazz, do you think we could go to Forks? I'd like to visit his grave and say my goodbyes."

I didn't even have to think before I answered. "Of course, Darlin'. How about we spend the night here, head home in the morning, and grab Peter and Char and go?"

"Really, Jazz?" she asked excitedly.

"Yes, we'll be on the road by tomorrow night, but tonight, it's just you and me."

"Sounds perfect. Can we stay up here a bit longer?" she asked, laying her head on my shoulder.

"Absolutely, we'll do anything you want," I said, kissing the top of her head and intertwining our fingers.

It was going to be a long couple of days; the Whitlock clan was going to Forks.

**So, what did y'all think? I know a lot of you wanted Charlie to be alive and part of Bella's immortal life, but I've done that in my last two stories so I wanted to do something different. What did ya think about Jasper's trip to Forks? Were you surprised? I hope you liked the first date, I thought it was perfect for our couple.**

**So the Whitlock's are going to Forks! Let me tell you it won't be just any old trip, and some old faces will make an appearance, and our mystery will get some resolve, but also there will be more questions. I want your thoughts so tell me who you think will make an appearance!**

**I want y'all to know how much I appreciate your support, your kind reviews and PM 's asking if everything is alright, meant so much to me during this hard time, and you guys are the reason this chapter got done, so thanks. **

**Big thanks to everyone who added this story and/or myself to their alerts and/or favourites, you guys rock!**

**Super big thank you to all those who reviewed: mls8720, LuvinTwilight143, Gidgeygirl (thank you! Hope Peter's punishment wasn't too bad), TheDemonOfTwilight (thank you so much! That is so kind of you to say), JXB Addicted, katandjasper, Littlefang83 (lol. Jasper really does hate Eddie now), Maggieblock, eandadad, polly2010, 01katie, Lalina92 (Glad the letter got ya. I thought it would be a good surprise), simpson, ccgnme, TheWhitlockGirl, Holidai, kouga's older woman, AbbeNormal (eek! Hope you are feeling better! I always look forward to your reviews, they always make me smile. Thank you.), misszayy-5, babygirl2928259, Czy4twilight, cathy29jes, Miss-evil-lil-elf (Hope you liked the date!), Guest, twimama77, NatalieLynn, deerslayer1100, Angelvnzl, win63, Sapphirepa, bamagal110, edger2deadly, jaspersmate81, AlhorDemonbane.**

**Wow, guys! That's a lot of names! Thank you!**

**Last but not least, thank you to my beta TheBonfireoftheVanities, thank you for your help in improving my writing skill and getting this back to me in under 24 hours, you rock!**

**See y'all soon, don't forget to review, I could use all the warm fuzzies you are willing to send.**

**-NKC-**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey y'all, I'm back! I am so so so sorry this took so long. I could give y'all a hundred reasons why, but I'm sure you don't wanna hear it so I'll let you get to the story. Come see me at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot.**

_**Last Chapter:**_

_When we pulled away we smiled at each other. "Don't thank me, but if you want to keep kissing me I won't complain," I said with a grin._

_"You got it, cowboy," she said then kissed me again. We stayed like that for a few moments, until she pulled away. "Jazz, do you think we could go to Forks? I'd like to visit his grave and say my goodbyes."_

_I didn't even have to think before I answered. "Of course, Darlin'. How about we spend the night here, head home in the morning, and grab Peter and Char and go?"_

_"Really, Jazz?" she asked excitedly._

_"Yes, we'll be on the road by tomorrow night, but tonight, it's just you and me."_

_"Sounds perfect. Can we stay up here a bit longer?" she asked, laying her head on my shoulder._

_"Absolutely, we'll do anything you want," I said, kissing the top of her head and intertwining our fingers._

_It was going to be a long couple of days; the Whitlock clan was going to Forks._

**Bella's POV**

"77 bottles of beer on the wall, 77 bottles of..."

"Peter, I swear to God if you don't stop, I'm going to rip you to pieces and put you in the trunk," Jasper growled.

Peter smirked while Charlotte and I giggled. "Relax, Major. I'm just trying to have some fun," Peter said.

"It was fun the first eighteen bottles, not so much anymore," I pointed out. I won't admit that, for the first ten, I was singing along.

"You guys are absolutely no fun! I don't know why I agreed to this," Peter complained, crossing his arms in disappointment.

"Nobody made you, Petey. You're the one who jumped up and down yelling about a road trip," I said with a laugh.

"No fair, Bella. You're supposed to be on my side." Peter pouted.

"Oh stop your moping, Peter. We'll be there in thirty minutes, I'm sure you can entertain yourself for that long," Charlotte said, annoyed.

Once Peter shut up, I was left alone with my thoughts, a place I wasn't sure I wanted to be. Jasper had been amazing at keeping me distracted the previous night; we had lain in bed cuddling all night, talking about anything and everything, except my parents. Every time the sad thoughts would enter my head, he would either kiss me or do something to make me laugh. Having a mate who is an empath came in handy.

I tried to think of anything but them, but I failed miserably. I couldn't help but wonder what my sister looked like, or if she was anything like me. My heart ached when I thought about the times we could have shared together, playing at the park, reading her bedtime stories, birthdays… A small part of me was glad that Renee had someone to help heal the pain of my death, but I couldn't let go of the what if's.

My heart clenched and venom pooled in my eyes as my thoughts drifted to my father. I was glad that he had finally found someone that made him happy and could take care of him when I was no longer able to. I hated that I hadn't been there for him when he needed me the most; the only small comfort was that Sue was by his side, and that Jasper had gone to him. The fact he had gone to see my father and told him everything still shocked me to my core, but it meant more to me then I could ever express in words.

My nerves took over as we passed the 'Welcome to Forks' sign. Being back here after so many years made my heart ache with the memories of my human life that had I tried so hard to forget while with Maria bombarded my mind one after the other. Forks hadn't changed much in ten years, but I suppose I didn't really expect it to.

We passed my old home on our way to the cemetery; from the outside it looked the same, but it no longer felt like home. Without Charlie, Forks held very little for me. As we drove up the winding path of the cemetery, my nerves grew. Not once did I consider that I was about to see the grave of my father. During my time with Maria, I often thought about my parents and knew that there was a chance that they were no longer on this Earth, but I always assumed I would be dead before I had the chance to see it.

My thoughts were interrupted when I felt Jasper's hand grasp mine, his gift obviously picking up on my emotions. I tore my gaze from the window to look at him. I could see the concern in his eyes, but what I focused on was the waves of love he was projecting to me.

Jasper parked the car and turned to Peter and Charlotte, who were in the back. "Could y'all give us a minute?" he asked.

"Want us to leave so you can make out, eh Major?" Peter joked, which landed him a smack upside the head from Charlotte.

"Really, Peter? Do you honestly think this is a good time to be joking around?" Charlotte asked, anger clear in her voice.

Peter shrugged his shoulders and tried to look sorry, but failed miserably. "Sorry, just trying to defuse the tension," he said, getting out of the car.

Charlotte leaned over the centre console and hugged me tightly. "Sorry about him, Bella. I'm going to take him for a walk. We'll meet back here in a little bit. Good luck."

I pulled away from the hug, said my thanks, and then she disappeared from the car.

Jasper turned to face me, intertwining our fingers. "Want to tell me what's on your mind?"

"I don't know," I groaned. "I wanted to do this, but now that I'm here I have no idea what I'm supposed to do."

Jasper was silent for a moment, before speaking. "Come on, I've got an idea," he said, patting my leg and getting out of the car. He came to my side and helped me out before he started leading us in to the graveyard.

We were silent as we walked; you would think being a vampire you would no longer be afraid of a cemetery at night, well you would be wrong - it was still terrifying. Eventually Jasper stopped; I looked in front of him to see a tombstone that read 'In Loving Memory of Charles Swan. Beloved father, husband, friend and chief. 1964 – 2016' and right beside it was a small plaque, with my name, year of birth, and the year I went missing.

My heart clenched at the sight, it wasn't as if I didn't believe Jasper when he told me my father was dead, but to see his tombstone told me that he was really gone. I couldn't help the sob that broke from my throat, and if it wasn't for Jasper's arm around me, I would have collapsed to the floor. I turned to face him and cried into his chest, his strong arms wrapped around me tightly, whispering soothing words into my ear, and sending me nothing but love and support; he was my rock.

"What am I supposed to do?" I asked, looking up at him with venom in my eyes.

"What would you say to him if he was in front of you right now?"

"I'd tell him I love him and that I miss him, and that I am so sorry for everything," I said without thinking.

Jasper smiled and nodded. "Then tell him. Just because you can't see him, doesn't mean he can't hear you. Go on, I'll be right behind you," he said, and then kissed me before nudging me in the direction of the grave.

I knelt beside his grave, gently running my fingers over the engraving of his name. I thought for a moment, then closed my eyes and imagined he was there with me, and started spilling my heart out. "Hey, Dad, I'm not really sure what to say, but I want you to know how sorry I am. I never wanted any of this to happen. I can't tell you how sorry I am for putting you through so much. I guess you knowing the truth puts some of this in perspective, but it doesn't change how bad I must have hurt you."

I regretted all the lies, and I regretted everyday that I sat moping over that asshole Edward. So much time was wasted that I could have spent with my father, and now I would never get the chance again.

"I'm sorry you died thinking I would be there to greet you. The last decade hasn't been the easiest to explain, but I can tell you that, after so long, I'm finally happy. Jasper is an amazing man, but you, being the amazing cop you were, probably already know that. It's hard to know you won't be around, but I promise to live a happy life for you, and I hope knowing that I'm okay and loved that you'll be able to rest in peace now. I love you, Daddy, and I miss you so much." I couldn't hold the sobs back any more and let myself cry.

I don't know how long I sat there and sobbed before my angel wrapped his arms around me and brought me into his loving embrace. From just one touch the ache in my chest lessened, and I felt safe and loved. I don't know what I would've done without him, and to be honest, I didn't want to think about it.

After a few minutes I calmed down, and I looked up to see Jasper's bright red eyes staring down at me. I could see his concern, but his love was more prominent.

"You okay, Darlin?" he asked with his lips touching my forehead.

I nodded and snuggled deeper into his chest. "I am now," I responded quietly.

He chuckled, sending vibrations through his chest that I could feel on my face."Do you know how many times over the last decade I've been here and wished to have you in my arms?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked, looking up at him.

He smiled sadly, shaking his head. "After I came to my senses and realized that you were my mate, I use to come to Forks once a month, sometimes more. I would just sit here for hours, talking to you like you were here with me. It helped for a short time, but when it was time to leave I felt so empty. I just wanted you here with me, and now, for the first time, I don't feel empty leaving here."

"You came here every month?" I asked, shocked.

"Of course. I knew your body wasn't here, but I felt closer to you here. Last time I was here was about a week before you showed up."

I felt the venom pool in my eyes and my heart ached. It still amazed me that, even after thinking I was dead for close to ten years, he still loved me as much as he did and how much time he had devoted to me even after my 'death'.

"Jasper, I..."

I was suddenly interrupted by Peter's loud voice echoing through the darkness, "Major!?"

Jasper and I instantly spun around in the direction of Peter's voice. As they approached two other, unknown scents joined them, scents that sent shivers down my spine. I felt Jasper tense beside me, and with lightening speed, Jasper had placed himself in front of me.

It felt like hours before they reached us, and when they did, I was put into a state of pure shock. Standing behind Peter and Charlotte were ghosts from my past, people I thought I would never see again: Emmett and Rosalie.

Obviously they hadn't changed physically, but with my vampire vision I saw the flaws that were not there a decade ago. My eyes stopped roaming when I reached their eyes. Emmett was sporting bright red eyes like ours and Rosalie's were pitch black with purple bruising underneath; it looked as if she hadn't fed in months.

When Jasper made the same realization he relaxed slightly, allowing me to move from behind him and face them. Their eyes immediately followed me and immediately scanned my scars; I could tell no explanation was needed for what had happened to me.

Rosalie's perfect porcelain skin was dirty, her perfect hair was a mess, and she had little make up on. Then she did something that was even more unlike Rosalie. She smiled at me before saying, "You are alive."

Before I could ask her what she was talking about, Jasper beat me to it. "What are you talking about, Rose? What are you doing here? And what the hell has happened to you?"

"We're here to help you. A lot has happened since you left and most of it bad, the family we once were is over. The Cullens are not the people we thought they were, and we need your help. And you need the information we have," Emmett said, hurt and anger clear in his voice, but there was a look of determination on his face.

"What do you mean 'The Cullens'? Up until a year ago you were with them, as far as I knew. What kind of information can you possibly need to give me?"

"Jasper, everything has been a lie. The Cullens are not who they appear to be. Carlisle has been lying to us since day one," Rosalie replied, sounding as defeated as she looked.

"What are you talking about?" Jasper asked, getting frustrated with the lack of answers.

"The vegetarian lifestyle is bullshit. We were nothing but a fucking science experiment to that prick!" Emmett said, anger echoing with every word.

"Science experiment? Are you trying to screw with me?"

"I wish I was. Listen, about two months ago I slipped; I hadn't hunted in over a week, and there was just a ton of blood. I couldn't help it. Alice had a vision and reported it to Carlisle. When we came home our stuff was packed and Carlisle told us we were no longer welcome. He told us that I slipped too many times, that I was a failure to the experiment. For the last decade he had been recording everything, all in an attempt to bring proof to the Volturi that the vegetarian lifestyle should be law. When we screwed up, we were proving to the Volturi that vegetarians weren't perfect."

Emmett's words sent shock through everyone; Jasper looked as if he had been slapped. "You're serious," he said with no question in his tone.

"As serious as a heart attack, but it gets worse," Emmett responded sadly.

"What more could there possibly be?" I asked.

"Well for starters, Alice and Edward knew the whole time; I guess it would be hard to hide it from a psychic and mind reader. But they make everything more interesting. Two years ago, Alice claimed to have a vision of you, Bella. As far as we all knew, you were dead and had been for years. She claimed that you were now one of us and you were set on revenge against the family. We didn't believe her for two seconds, even Edward seemed doubtful, but Carlisle and Esme fell right in to her hand," Rosalie explained with a small, sad smile.

"Carlisle ordered her to keep an eye on you, but she continually said all she could see was your plan to go to the Volturi, that somehow she couldn't see your location. This went on for over a year, Alice and Edward drifted and things got really tense. Three days before Carlisle kicked us out, Edward and Alice got into a nasty fight, and Edward left. It turns out that Alice was claiming that, because she didn't have knowledge of your location, she was going to go to the Volturi and have them get you before you could hurt the family. Edward called the family the day of Emmett's slip up and said he wasn't coming home, ever."

I turned to look at Jasper, his face showing the shock all of us were feeling. "What does this mean?" I asked him, scared of what this could mean for our lives.

"It means we have some psychotic pixie about to lead the Volturi to us, and we'll have to be prepared to fight," Jasper responded. "How did you find us? And how did you know Bella was with me?" Jasper asked, looking at Emmett and Rosalie.

"We came back to Forks after we left the Cullens; we hoped that Bella would come back here if she truly was a vampire now. When we got here, we encountered your scent and followed it here. We knew that you would come back, so we've been waiting. Bella being with you was just a bonus," Emmett replied with a smile.

"Jasper, we want to help you. When the time comes, we will fight with you if needed, but we'll be there to prove to the Volturi that Bella is not the danger. The Cullens are the only danger here. Together we can stop them," Rosalie said.

Jasper looked deep in thought, silence filling the air. "What do you want in return?" he asked.

Rosalie visibly flinched from the coldness in Jasper's voice. "To have my twin back," she responded her, voice cracking with emotion.

Jasper's face softened as she spoke. "I would love to have you back in my life, Rosalie, but I'm not the same man I was when I left. And, if I'm being completely honest, I don't want your presence to affect my mate; you treated her horribly, and I won't allow it to happen again," he said, taking my hand in his.

Rosalie's eyes grew wide at our entwined hands, but I'm sure her shock was from hearing I was Jasper's mate. "Your mate? You mean you and Bella are..."

"Yes, Rosalie. Like I said a lot has changed in the last ten years, she's only been in my life for the last month, and I refuse to lose my mate again over some crap you start."

Rosalie cast her eyes downward and a small frown formed on her face. "Bella, I never got the chance to apologize to you, but if you would allow me, I would like us to be friends. I was a jealous bitch when you were human, and if you'd give me the chance, someday I would like to tell you why. I don't want to start any problems, I just want a family again. It hasn't been the same since the two of you were gone."

Rosalie's heartfelt words surprised the hell out of me. 'Jealous', how in the world could she have ever been jealous of me? But that was beside the point. I believed her, and I knew that we needed them in our lives as well. Jasper turned to me, silently asking me what I thought. I smiled and nodded, letting him know I was okay with it.

"Well okay then. Peter, I think we are going to need a bigger truck to haul all us back to Texas," Jasper said with a smile, causing both Emmett and Rosalie to smile in return.

"You got it, Major," Peter said before taking off.

"I think, while we wait for him, we should discuss diet. The four of us are human drinkers and that won't change, but if either of you wish to stay vegetarian that is your choice. However, I won't allow the preaching bullshit Carlisle spouted off. Understood?" Jasper asked, his tone leaving no room for argument.

"Understood," Emmett and Rosalie replied.

"Good. Now, Em, I assume you have decided to drink from humans?" Jasper asked and Emmett nodded. "Rose, what about you? From the looks of it, it has been a while since you fed," he asked, looking concerned.

"I don't want to be a vegetarian, but I can't kill an innocent," Rosalie responded sadly.

I felt for her, knowing exactly how she felt. Even though I had no choice in the matter on what my diet would be, the idea of killing someone who didn't deserve it haunted me. "You don't have to, Rosalie. The four of us don't kill innocents, we kill the scum that don't deserve to walk on this Earth," I explained.

"How do you know who is innocent and who is not?" she asked, interest clear in her voice.

"It involves some stalking and creeping in dark alleys, but Peter's gift comes in handy more often than not; he will usually find us our meal."

"Also, with human blood, you don't need to feed as often, and that draining emotion that is present constantly will disappear and you'll feel normal," Jasper added, looking deep into Rosalie's eyes. He was speaking from experience, and I had a feeling there was more to the story with the whole 'normal' thing.

Rosalie stood silent for a few moments; I could almost see her balancing the two options in her head, but I feared she could stop feeding all together. I had lived through that, and it wasn't pretty; definitely not something I wanted to see anyone go through. "Rosalie, we aren't trying to convince you to become one of us, but if you would like, I could take you on a hunt. If you choose to feed, fine. If not, no big deal and you continue to drink animal blood. Just because Carlisle was a douche doesn't mean that lifestyle isn't for some."

Rosalie smiled slightly. "It's really a shame we didn't get to know each other sooner, but I guess I'm to blame for that. I'd like to take you up on your offer, what you said makes sense."

"Well I am a genius," I said with a smile, causing everyone to let out some form of laugh.

Jasper wrapped his arm around me and kissed the top of my head, but I could feel the smile on his lips. "Well then, genius, I suggest we get the hell outta Forks before the puppies know we are here."

"Puppies?" I asked, confused.

"Werewolves, Bells. La Push has a pack of them and they aren't very friendly to our kind," Emmett responded.

"Werewolves? La Push? So the legends are true," I said, remembering the day on First Beach with Jacob. The image of him was foggy, but I could still remember his very words to me that day. He didn't know it, but that conversation changed my life forever.

"How do you know the legends?" Jasper asked me, his eyebrows drawn together in confusion.

"Jacob Black, our dads were best friends. He's the reason I figured out what you guys were, I just never though the werewolf thing was real."

"Of course, cause vampires are so believable but werewolves are too far out there," Emmett said with a chuckle.

I scowled at Emmett, but turned to Jasper when I heard him holding in a laugh. "What's so funny?" I asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"Bella, your friend was part of the pack. Jacob was a werewolf, considering who he is related to he was probably Alpha," Jasper said.

"Jacob was a werewolf? How is that possible?" I asked, still trying to process how I didn't know that.

"How about I tell you that on the way home? It's a long story," Jasper asked, guiding me out of the cemetery.

I nodded, though my mind was still racing. If vampires and werewolves really existed, did witches and goblins really exist too? What other mythical creatures aren't so mythical after all?

**Two Months Earlier – Edward's POV – Volterra, Italy**

As I sat here waiting for the brothers to see me, I went over everything in my head. I hadn't thought this through before hoping on a plane and showing up unannounced to the Volturi's lair. All I knew was that I needed to protect her!

Alice had been lying since day fucking one. She lied to me about Bella, she was only a pawn in Alice's game, but the love I had for Bella would always eclipse anything I felt for Alice. I was a fool for hurting Bella the way I did, I broke her heart and made her feel like dirt because I was an over-controlling prick, but she was not the only one hurt by me.

My brother, Jasper; I had done the unthinkable with his wife and, somewhere, fell in love with her. She helped heal the pain I was feeling after leaving Bella, but before we got caught, the lies had already started. Alice told me day after day that she and Jasper were not mates. She said they both were aware,but she maintained she refused to leave him cause he would turn in to the man he use to be, the Major.

I don't know why I listened to Alice's lies for so long, but she had gone too far when she declared Bella a threat to our family. From then on I watched Alice closely, hearing her every thought and seeing every vision. It wasn't until two days ago that I saw the true monster she was. I had followed her to a field she would disappear to once a week, from previous stalking attempts I knew she would sit and focus on her visions. Usually it was nothing but clothes or stock information, but this time I saw more.

It was my Bella, actually no not my Bella, just Bella, but she was no longer human. Her eyes were bright red and full of fear, but a cold demeanor showed on her face. She was covered in scars and dirt. When I saw the monster, Maria, from Jasper's past thoughts, I knew she was in trouble, and Alice had been lying.

I headed home, waiting for her when she entered our room; if she wasn't the monster I thought she was, she would tell me what she had seen so we could help Bella. I waited an hour after she got home, and when she said nothing, I died on the inside. I packed my bags and left the house, Alice trailing behind me,yelling her head off.

I drove to the airport and ended up here. If Bella was with Maria, the Volturi would be tracking the army. Jasper had said multiple times that only the Volturi would be able to take her out, but she made it impossible by changing camps frequently. However, this time I knew where she was going thanks to Alice's vision. I knew Alice's plan was to destroy Bella, though I didn't know why. So I knew I had to get here before Alice; with me gone she could come any day.

"Mr. Cullen?" Gianna, the receptionist's, voice rings in my ears, pulling me from my thoughts.

I looked up to see the dumb human secretary and the witch twins in front of me. Of course the brothers would send them out to greet me. Better do my best not to piss of Blondie.

"The brother's are ready to see you. Jane and Alec will show you the way," Gianna said with a smile, her thoughts telling me she wondered if I would walk out of here. Most vampires who visit the Volturi usually aren't here by choice.

I followed the evil twins through the dark stone hallway that lead to the brother's throne room where all the trials, requests, and feedings took place. All three brothers sat at their thrones as we entered the room.

Aro smiled brightly when he saw me; he had been after me to join the Volturi for decades. "Edward! So good to see you," he said, extending his hand. Most people would think it would be for a friendly handshake, but no, when Aro touched you he could see every thought you have ever had.

His gift would be helpful, understanding why I am here would be easier if he could see it. I raised my hand and put it in his, his gift taking control, causing our eyes to meet, with me unable to look away as he saw every memory in my head.

After a few moments he had seen what I wanted him to, and he released my hand. "Well, well, brothers, it seems that a celebration shall be in order soon," Aro said with a gleeful smile.

"What do you speak of, Aro?" Caius asked, his thoughts telling me I made him uncomfortable. My choice to drink from animals lead him to not trust me.

"It seems Edward here has some information pertaining to a Newborn Army in the South, and a leader we have been after since the 1800s."

Caius smiled a small smile, he enjoyed taking out the camps and nothing was better than capturing an extremely overdue kill.

"I'd be happy to help you, Edward, but it seems sending my forces to destroy this camp and save the girl from our guard and the future seer is worth more than some information on your dear family and the camps," Aro said with a sick smile, and I knew what he was asking; I had thought long and hard about it. After this was done, my family would be torn apart, and I would still be without a mate. Surprisingly, this was an easier decision than I thought it would be.

"I not only offer this information, but I offer my loyalty and service to the guard." Aro beamed with my answer, he never thought I would agree.

"This girl must be very special to you," Marcus said from beside Aro. Marcus was the least cold of the brothers; losing his love, Didyme, had changed him forever.

"Yes, she is. It's my fault she got dragged into this world and I need to fix it."

"Very well then. I'll have Gianna set a room for you, and in a few hours time, you can meet with Caius, Felix and Demetri. They'll be leading the attack on the camp," Aro said, patting my shoulder.

As I walked with Gianna to my room, all I could think about was I was setting things right. I could never make it up to either Bella or Jasper, but I was going to try really hard. I wasn't going to let Alice win.

**A/N So what do you think? Are you happy to see Rose and Em back? Are you surprised by Carlisle? And what about Edward? I know y'all probably have a bunch of questions so feel free to ask them in a review and as long as it doesn't give anything big away I will be happy to answer them.**

**Big thank you to everyone who added this story and/or myself to their alerts and/or favourites, you guys are amazing!**

**Super big thank you to all those who reviewed last chapter: lunjul, My Universe, Miss-evil-lil-elf, Pagesurfer, babygirl2928259, 01katie, ccgnme, traceybuie, cathy29jes, Holidai (you are right about her scars, it's not that she thinks she's ugly because of them, it's because of what they represent. I plan on touching on that in later chapters.), psychovampirefreak, polly2010, TheDemonOfTwilight, katandjasper, Guest, wendy1969, Lalina92, shadow kissed 4eva, GypsyWitchBaby, deerslayer1100, twimama77, AbbeNormal, yearprincess, Sapphirepa, EsmeAliceBella, Angelvnzl, chanur, win63, NESSAANCALIME6913, NatalieLynn, haleybug-winchester.**

**Last but certainly not least, huge thank you to my beta TheBonfireoftheVanities, you rock!**

**That's all for now, remember to review, and I'll see y'all soon.**

**-NKC-**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey y'all! Yup that's right I'm back :D These last two months have been ridiculous! I have finally succeeded in having the plagiarized version of my story removed from all sources! I want to thank y'all for your love and support! I never would have been able to write again without all the wonderful words of encouragement. This story is about to take a different turn, this was not the way the story was going to be played out originally, but since that ending was stolen I have rewritten it. I'm a little scared but I hope y'all will like it. So here it goes, come visit me at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot!**

**Last chapter:**

_"It seems Edward here has some information pertaining to a Newborn Army in the South, and a leader we have been after since the 1800s."_

_Caius smiled a small smile, he enjoyed taking out the camps and nothing was better than capturing an extremely overdue kill._

_"I'd be happy to help you, Edward, but it seems sending my forces to destroy this camp and save the girl from our guard and the future seer is worth more than some information on your dear family and the camps," Aro said with a sick smile, and I knew what he was asking; I had thought long and hard about it. After this was done, my family would be torn apart, and I would still be without a mate. Surprisingly, this was an easier decision than I thought it would be._

_"I not only offer this information, but I offer my loyalty and service to the guard." Aro beamed with my answer, he never thought I would agree._

_"This girl must be very special to you," Marcus said from beside Aro. Marcus was the least cold of the brothers; losing his love, Didyme, had changed him forever._

_"Yes, she is. It's my fault she got dragged into this world and I need to fix it."_

_"Very well then. I'll have Gianna set a room for you, and in a few hours time, you can meet with Caius, Felix and Demetri. They'll be leading the attack on the camp," Aro said, patting my shoulder._

_As I walked with Gianna to my room, all I could think about was I was setting things right. I could never make it up to either Bella or Jasper, but I was going to try really hard. I wasn't going to let Alice win._

**Jasper's POV**

Confusion, anger, hurt, betrayal. You could pick any of them and you would be able to describe how I was feeling. Our simple trip to Forks had become a nightmare. My anger was focused on one person and one person only: Alice.

Her actions mostly left me confused. Bella was nowhere near a threat to their perfect family. For the last ten years she had been living a private hell with no intention of seeking out the family that left her alone and broken. So the only question left was why would Alice declare Bella a threat? And did she know what was really happening all these years? Did she know that my Bella was suffering? Did she know the torture my mate endured daily? My anger boiled over and soon the book in my hands was destroyed. Over the last two weeks my anger had destroyed many things.

The information Rose and Emmett brought to us was a shock, but it changed everything in our lives. With the knowledge about the vegetarian lifestyle, I had become convinced drinking from humans was the right thing to do, and I regretted the decades spent with those people I called family.

Then there was the news of the Volturi; it had us all on edge, we had no idea when Alice would go to them, and who knew how the Volturi would react. I wanted to believe the brothers would give us a chance to prove our innocence, but the Volturi weren't known for reason. Peter, on the other hand, was convinced the guard would arrive and execute us immediately, and for that reason, he had taken to running training daily and was a stickler for making us stay in pairs when we went out.

My thoughts were interrupted by the front door slamming shut and Peter's loud voice. "God dammit, Bella! Stop being such a baby!"

"Fuck you, Peter! I'm not a baby; I told you I can't do it!" Bella growled out.

I made my way downstairs. I didn't like how Peter was talking to my mate, and I wanted to know why she was so upset.

"There's a difference between can't and won't!" Peter yelled back. I reached the foyer just as Bella lunged for him, and I caught her with a second to spare.

"Let me go, Jasper!" she yelled as she fought against me.

"No, not till you calm down and someone tells me what the hell is going on." The two of them had been at each other's throats every time they came back from training. Neither of them would say why, but it was going to end today.

Peter was the first to respond, "Your mate is being a baby."

"And your brother is a jackass, who doesn't understand the meaning of 'I can't'," Bella growled.

"You can, you just choose not to," Peter yelled.

I felt Bella's anger spike, so I tightened my hold on her before she could lunge again. "You're an asshole," she growled at Peter.

"Enough, Bella," I said with warning.

"At least I'm not coward," Peter retorted.

I was getting mad; I didn't want the family fighting, but it angered me more when Peter insulted my mate. "I said enough! Now someone better tell me what the fuck is going on in the next five seconds or so help me God!" I commanded; enough was enough.

Peter turned his stare to Bella. "If you won't tell him, I will."

A scowl crossed Bella's face. "It's none of your business, Peter! Why can't you just let it go?"

I removed my hold on Bella and turned her face towards mine. "Bella, what aren't you telling me?" I was concerned, but I was more scared of how bad it could really be.

Bella remained quiet, but she couldn't hide the sadness she was feeling.

"She's gifted, Major," Peter said like it was some kind of secret.

I turned to look at him. "I know. She's a shield; she has been since she was human. It's the reason Edward couldn't hear her thoughts or why, at points, I can't tell what she's feeling."

"That's what you told him?" Peter asked Bella, staring at her with intensity.

"I didn't tell him anything!" Bella said defensively. It was true, we never discussed her power, it was never important, and I was concerned it would bring back bad memories for her.

"Tell him or I will, Bella. I'm not a scaredy cat."

"Peter, enough!" I yelled, warning him with my eyes to knock it the hell off. I turned to Bella, "Bella, please, darlin', tell me what's wrong?" I asked.

She looked up at me for the first time since this started, and I could see the venom pooling in her eyes. "I am a shield, but shortly after my first year as a vampire I discovered I am a physical shield as well. But like I told that jackass," she said, pointing at Peter, "I haven't been able to produce one in over two years."

"Why?" I asked, confused. I wasn't angry she hid it, obviously there was more to the story than Peter or I knew.

The look on her face broke my heart, and I saw Peter's face soften. "Sugar, tell us why," he said, all evidence of the fight before gone from his voice.

Bella snorted in reply; she wasn't buying it. "Don't pretend like you care, Peter. If you did you wouldn't have done this!" she yelled. Peter flinched from her words, but before he could respond an emotional volcano erupted from Bella. "You wanna know why I can't produce a shield? Have you ever been held down and forced to produce one to protect yourself from being attacked by angry newborns to prove the durability? How about being denied blood for six weeks while you were forced to keep your shield up to protect the bitch torturing you when there was a threat?"

I was frozen, unsure of how to respond. My heart broke knowing the torture she endured, and how she had kept this hidden; however my anger was greater - not at Bella, but at Maria. I knew the torture her gifted soldiers were put through; the one shield we had acquired during my time at the camps eventually committed suicide, just walked right into the fire in front of everyone. Maria loved to test their durability by denying them blood and making them weak. They were her lifeline when danger came, and she wanted to make sure she would be protected at all costs. Images filled my mind of my beautiful Bella being held down by some faceless soldiers while angry rabid newborns lunged at her. I felt sick to my stomach.

I turned to my mate, the memories of the past obvious in her eyes; the spark that had returned during our time together was now gone, replaced with fear. If it wasn't for the un-shed tears in her eyes that would never fall, the cold demeanor on her face would concern me. It reminded me so much of myself all those years ago before Peter came back for me. From the look on his face, he saw it too.

Bella's voice broke my thoughts, her voice sounded hard and her emotions were blank to me; she sounded nothing like my sweet girl. "I'm going for a run. I'll be back before sunset." She took off without another word.

I knew where she was going, and I wasn't going to let her sit and hurt by herself, but first I need a word with Peter. I turned to him, his concern for Bella was evident on his face, but he was fearful of what I was going to do to him. "You should have come to me privately. You and I both know the horrors of the camp. You don't think Maria would have discovered she was a physical shield? Do you not remember what happened to the last shield Maria got her hands on?" I could see the sadness in his features, those memories never went away, and all we could do was try to ignore them.

"I'm sorry, Major, but I know if it comes down to a fight with the Volturi, her shield would be key. It could be the difference between life or death."

"I know and I'll talk to her about it, but I'm not going to push her. Maria took it easy on us, we don't know what kind of hell she was put through, and the mental anguish she suffered may have destroyed her ability." There was so much unknown about how a vampire could be gifted, it was very possible her shield was controlled by her emotions and, from what I knew about Maria, it was possible she would never produce a shield again.

"I get it, Major, but I think she's scared more than anything. I'm starting to think the shield brings back bad memories, she needs to use good memories to replace the bad ones." Peter's words hit me like lightening, bringing an idea. I had to find Bella.

I headed for the door, but before I opened it, I turned to Peter and said, "You will be apologizing to her when we get back, and if you don't, I'm telling Char." I didn't wait for his response, but I heard a groan as I jumped off the steps.

Between her scent and the pull in my heart, I had no need to truly focus, besides I knew she'd be at the falls, she loved them. The Whitlock property was huge because we like our privacy. Before we came back here, Char had some renovations done, including a small pond and mechanical waterfall. Bella loved spending time there, and when she was having a bad day it's where I could usually find her.

As I cut through the trees that hid the pond from view I saw her. Her head was on her knees and her arms were wrapped around her tiny frame, like she was holding herself together. Her long chestnut hair covered her face from my view, but I could still hear her small sobs. I didn't have to move much closer before she knew I was there, her glistening black orbs looked up at me, the color of her eyes always matched her mood, the reason I was hoping my theory would work.

"What are you doing here, Jazz?" she asked sadly, her broken voice much different from her departure.

I sat down beside her and pulled her into my lap. Her scent washed over me, and the ache in my chest vanished as she entered my arms. "You're hurting. I'm not going to let you hurt alone."

She looked up at me with question in her eyes. "You're not mad at me?"

"Mad at you? Darin', why would I be mad at you?" I asked her, stunned.

"'Cause I didn't tell you," she said softly.

"Bella, I get why you didn't, I don't blame you. Yes, I wish you told me so I could help you, but if you weren't ready, there's no reason for anger. Peter shouldn't have pushed you, and he will be apologizing."

Bella laughed, a sound very dear to my heart, especially when she was feeling sad. Her eyes were now the bright red they should be. "Why? Did you go all Major on him?"

I chuckled, shaking my head; I didn't need to go all 'Major' on him when his mate had him by the balls. I enjoyed seeing Bella smile, but we still had to talk.

"Did you want to talk about it?" I asked quietly.

She sighed but nodded. "I've tried, Jasper, but it doesn't work. If I could make it happen, it could have saved me a lot of problems at the camp. Don't you think I would have done it? No matter what I do, it won't happen."

I could only imagine Maria's rage when she discovered her shield had lost its power, the punishment would have been severe and we were both lucky Maria hadn't killed her. She must have been one hell of a soldier.

"I know you would have. I have a theory, and if you feel up to it, I wanted to see if it works."

"Peter's already tried everything from jumping at me from the tops of trees to throwing rocks at me," she complained.

I growled in response, "He did what?"

Bella's eyes widened and she clapped a hand over her mouth. "Shit! I wasn't supposed to say that."

I groaned in response. My stupid brother was going to get it when I got back. I knew those things wouldn't hurt her, but it was still too far. "Peter will get what's coming to him. My theory involves nothing being thrown at you, I promise. Besides I'm not Peter," I said with a smirk.

Bella laughed. "You sure as hell aren't. Okay let's try." I knew she was scared, but she wouldn't be for long.

I stood up, cradling her in my arms before gently placing her on her feet. I kissed her cheek before backing away slightly. "Now you can control your mental shield, correct?" I asked, and she nodded in response. "What do you think about when you put it up?"

"I just think that I want my privacy. There was a mind reader at the camp and when I first discovered how to use my shield I would focus severely on how much I didn't want him to hear me. I wasn't sure if it was just Edward who couldn't hear me, but one day he came to me and told me my mind was a complete blank to him, that's how I knew my shield was working."

"Good. Now when you could produce a physical shield what caused it?"

Bella turned her eyes away from mine. "Fear," she said sadly. I needed no explanation, but it helped. I was getting more confident my experiment would work.

I moved towards her and placed my hand on her cheek. "No sad thoughts, you'll never experience something like that again, I promise," I said, kissing her forehead. I would keep her safe; nothing was more valuable than her. Not even my own life.

"Darlin', I want you to think of your happiest memory. Don't tell me what it is, but let me feel it. Close your eyes and drop your shield," I said as I slowly backed away. If this worked I didn't want to be in the way.

She did as I said, and her emotions hit me, nervousness, excitement, and fear. "Remember every detail, remember how you felt at that exact moment, remember what words were spoken, if any."

I don't have time to brace before I felt it. I felt the warmth of her happiness, and I felt an almost thumping of my dead heart. I felt nothing but love, happiness, and hope. I would ask her later what memory she had chosen.

"Now, when I say so I want you to focus on your physical shield. Just like you always do," I explained and she nodded. "Focus, Bella!"

I felt her hesitation. I waited as the warm fuzzies left her, and her determination kicked in. A second later I felt it, fear, loneliness, and pure terror all mixed into one.

"Think of that happy memory, darlin, but remember your shield." The minute I felt her warm fuzzies appear again I blasted them at her full force, erasing any of the dark feelings. "Your shield, Bella. Use your shield!"

Suddenly I was knocked on to my ass. After my initial shock wore off I looked up and discovered the cause. A blue glitter ball had encased Bella, almost like she was in a bubble. I smiled, overjoyed, and said, "Open your eyes, Bella."

She slowly opened them, and when she did and saw her shield she gasped, her shock popping the bubble, but it didn't matter because she had done it.

"I did it!" she yelled excitedly.

I grinned and ran to her, picking her up and spinning her around. "I knew you could," I said before kissing her.

I placed her on her feet; her smile was wider than I had seen it recently. "Can we do it again?" she asked happily. I couldn't deny her.

We spent the next hour messing around with her shield, and after only a few attempts, she no longer needed my gift to produce it. She proved she could defend herself from oncoming attacks, though it wasn't something I liked doing with her, and besides running into her shield full force actually hurt. I had gotten curious and asked her what memory she had chosen; when she told me it was the day that I told her I loved her, my heart soared. I had one more thing I wanted to try with her before we headed back; she would need to feed after exerting her shield so much, but I was curious.

"Bella, do you think you could still shield another as well as yourself?" I didn't want to think negative, but if the guard did show up to execute us, Bella could shield herself as well as Rose and Charlotte and get to safety. Peter, Emmett and I had a very emotionally deep conversation one night about the reality that, if it came down to a fight, we would sacrifice ourselves for our mates. There really was no question about it.

"Maybe," she said, very unsure. I could tell she was concerned she would fail.

"I want you to focus on your shield, but I want you to also think about shielding me."

It only took a minute, and soon I could see the blue shimmer surrounding us. I was amazed how easy she had accomplished it; she didn't even have to close her eyes. "Bella, how are you doing this?" I asked, bewildered, but so very proud.

"I don't know, but all I had to do was think about protecting you from danger and it appeared. You mean more to me than anything, even my gift knows that," she said with a smile.

I wrapped my arms around her, and brought her lips to mine. "You are my world, Bella. I love you more than I could ever say."

She pecked my lips gently. "I love you too, Jazz." Those words always brought a smile to my face.

"What do you say we head back? You need to feed and so does Em, it'd be good for you guys to go together."

"Yeah, it just so happens the hulk needs to feed when I do. Could you be any more obvious about trying to protect me?" she said with a laugh. She had me, but it wasn't a complete lie; Em really did need to feed.

"Sue me, alright. I just want you to be safe. Besides, Rosalie fed with Charlotte and Peter yesterday, and I just don't have the will power to put up with him, he listens to you way more," I explained, causing her to laugh.

"Well I guess I'll take pity on you, but you owe me!" she said with a smirk.

"I'll repay the minute you are home," I said, giving her a quick kiss.

"Well then what are we waiting for? Let's get this over with so I can get home," she said with a wink before taking off.

I shook my head with a laugh and took off after her; we arrived at the house at the same time. Bella went in, calling for Em. When she mentioned going into town, a loud whoop came from his and Rosalie's room, followed by a door slamming shut. In an instant he was downstairs, ready to go. He exclaimed something about bonding time, and dragged a waving Bella out the door, blowing me a kiss before it was slammed shut.

I shook my head with a laugh and headed for my study. I figured I could get some reading in before Bella returned. I sat in my overly large chair and started to read; Bella had found me a large almost encyclopedia type book on the Civil War, it was one of the few I didn't have and was more accurate than most. I was thoroughly enjoying my book when my cell phone rang. I was confused considering everyone who normally called was home except Bella and Emmett, so I looked at the caller ID. When I saw that familiar 206 area code, I was concerned. Only one person in Seattle would be calling me, and they only called with bad news.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Mr. Jasper, it's Jenks. I'm sorry for calling, but it's very important."

"What is it?" I asked concerned, I had a very bad feeling about this call.

"Mr. Jasper, you asked for me to keep an eye on one Renee Dwyer for you and call if anything was to come up." My heart sunk. I had him keep an eye on both her parents when I thought she was dead, it was the reason I knew of Charlie's sickness. I hoped nothing had happened to her mother.

"What's happened?"

"Mr. Jasper, I'm sorry to tell you this, but Renee and Phil Dwyer were in an automobile accident just outside San Diego last night. They were hit head on by a drunk driver. When police showed up, they had already passed."

All I could think was: no!

**A/N So what did you think? I know I suck, but I won't keep you waiting long. There are six more chapters in this story and that includes the epilogue. Now a lot of you are confused as to Edwards actions last chapter, let me clear this up. He is not evil! I can't say much more but just know there is no reason to make 'I hate Edward t-shirts' lol.**

**Big thank you to all those who added this story and/or myself to their alerts and/or favourites, you guys are amazing even though there hadn't been an update in two months, I kept getting email after email telling me of alerts, you guys are the reason this chapter got done. So thank you.**

**To everyone who reviewed Chapter 10 and my note, you guys are amazing! Your words of encouragement and hilarious reviews, have gotten me through this horrible past two months and I thank you from the bottom of my heart!:**

**Miss-evil-lil-elf, acw1, cathy29jes, shadow kissed 4eva, traceybuie, XxJasper'sAngelxX, Lalina92, TheDemonOfTwilight, katandjasper, 01katie, babygirl2928259, polly2010, Pagesurfer, twimama77, yearprincess, Xo Bella Italiana oX, kouga's older woman, Littlefang83, tee hill, JXB Addicted, Tatas Bouncealot, Czy4Twilight, cotnut, AjmcleanGirl1991, Beautiful-Liar13, newmommyak, grabski8, EJ 12212012, NatalieLynn, teamhotmen, LuvinTwilight143, froggydee2, mayejrmorris, Jasperaddict, ayame08, wendy1969, Gidgeygirl, peepie.**

**Super big thank you to my beta TheBonfireoftheVanities, for sticking with me after all this.**

**Remember to review because reviews = love and I could use some more love!**

**Until next time**

**-NKC-**


	12. Chapter 12

**So here it is! Told y'all I wouldn't make you wait forever! Okay so I'm going to admit, I'm a littler nervous about this chapter, okay more than nervous! I no longer have nails from biting at them so much. This was not in the original plan for this story, but because of the changes I had to make from the drama, this came to my head, and I hope you like it! Please review, I'm dying to know what y'all thought! Come see me at the bottom!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Sadly Jasper still belongs to SM.**

_Last Chapter:_

_"Mr. Jasper, it's Jenks. I'm sorry for calling, but it's very important."_

_"What is it?" I asked concerned, I had a very bad feeling about this call._

_"Mr. Jasper, you asked for me to keep an eye on one Renee Dwyer for you and call if anything was to come up." My heart sunk. I had him keep an eye on both her parents when I thought she was dead, it was the reason I knew of Charlie's sickness. I hoped nothing had happened to her mother._

_"What's happened?"_

_"Mr. Jasper, I'm sorry to tell you this, but Renee and Phil Dwyer were in an automobile accident just outside San Diego last night. They were hit head on by a drunk driver. When police showed up, they had already passed."_

_All I could think was: no!_

**Jasper's POV**

I was frozen on the spot, and if I could sleep, I would be hoping it was a bad dream, but I knew it wasn't. I didn't know how to tell Bella; she had already had to cope with the loss of her father recently, and I had no idea how she would react to losing her mother and stepfather as well.

My mind was racing so fast that I almost forgot about Jenks on the phone and the next very important question I had to ask, I was praying for good news. "Jenks, they had a seven year old daughter named Kimberly. What's happened to her?" I hoped with everything in me she had not been in the car. If she was alive I could work with that.

"Kimberly was with a babysitter that night, she was unharmed. Since neither Renee nor Phil had any living relatives, she's been placed in the San Diego Child Protective Services care, and will more than likely be placed in foster care in the next week," Jenks replied. I was relieved she was okay, but I didn't like the idea of Bella's only living relative going into that shady system. Her future was very uncertain with them.

It didn't take me long to figure out what had to be done. "Jenks, I'll be emailing you a list of documents and services I'll be requiring from you in the next thirty-six hours. I'll transfer our usual amount plus an extra $10,000 if you get it to me within twenty-four hours."

"Of course, Mr. Jasper. I'll be waiting for your email," Jenks replied quickly. That's why I worked with him: he got the job done and didn't ask questions.

"Good bye, Jenks," I said before hanging up.

I immediately turned on my laptop and started my research. I didn't even know if Bella or the rest of the family would want this, and ultimately the final decision would lie with Bella, but I wanted to have everything ready if she decided to do this. After finding out all I needed on child adoption laws and the process, I emailed Jenks.

It was a hefty load of things I required, complete new identities, licenses, passports, birth certificates, social insurance papers, forged taxes, mortgage papers, and marriage certificate, as well as altered records for Bella's maternal grandfather - everything for myself and Bella. Thank God Jenks could find and do anything. As I pressed send and the last of the papers I needed printed off the front door opened, followed by Emmett's booming laughter and Bella's soft giggle. I hated that I was going to ruin that in a short moment.

As I heard Bella make her way to my study, I sent a group text message asking the four of them to leave the house for a bit, relaying the news of Bella's mother's death. They all understood and agreed quickly. I just hoped, if Bella agreed to my idea, they would be that understanding.

There was a light knock at the door, and I called for her to come in. She popped her smiling face in the doorway, her eyes bright red and sparkling. I felt like such an ass for having to do this to her. "Darlin, how many times have I told you, you don't need to knock?" I asked with a slight smile.

She shrugged her shoulders and walked in. "This is your sanctuary, Jazz. Just 'cause I'm your mate doesn't mean I don't need to respect it," she said with a laugh, recalling the argument I had with Peter a few days before about barging in to my study.

"Very funny, smart ass. I told you, though, you are the only exception to the rule."

She came over and sat on my lap, wrapping her arms around my neck, and placing her face in the crook. "Well aren't I special," she said with a giggle into my neck.

"Damn right you are," I said, turning my head and kissing her cheek. Even though my mate was in my arms, and I felt nothing but love for her at that moment, the thought of little Kimberly entered my mind.

Bella turned her head and looked at me. "Jazz, what's wrong?" she asked, concern clear on her face.

"I thought I was the empath," I said with little humor.

"I don't need to be an empath to know something is wrong with my mate. Tell me, Jazz. Whatever it is we can get through it."

God, I hoped she was right.

I turned her body so we were face to face, with her straddling my waist. "Darlin', while you were out I got a call from Jenks."

Bella's eyebrows furrowed and a frown appeared on her face, she didn't know much about Jenks, but even she knew it must be bad for him to have called. "What's happened, Jasper?" she asked sadly. I didn't want to have to tell her, nothing is more painful than having to hurt one's mate. "Tell me, Jasper," she demanded, but with no conviction; she was scared.

"Darlin', I'm so sorry, but last night your mom and Phil were in a car accident." She gasped and tears formed in her eyes, but I had to keep going. "Bella, by the time the paramedics arrived they had passed." The most heart wrenching sob escaped my Bella as she collapsed into my chest. I wrapped my arms around her as tightly as possible without hurting her. Her shield was down and I felt all the pain she was experiencing. I couldn't sit here and let her feel such agony; I didn't alter the pain, but I sent her my love, hoping it would take some of it away.

I whispered my love for her and kept telling her I was sorry as she sobbed into my chest, holding onto me for dear life. Five minutes had passed when she suddenly pulled away from my chest with a look of realization. "Jasper, what about Kimberly? What's happened to my sister?" she asked, her eyes wide with concern. I didn't think she would ask that so quickly; she never spoke of her sister, but I knew how much Bella regretted not getting to meet her. I was hoping to change that.

"Kimberly was safe at home with a babysitter." Bella let out a large, unnecessary breath - a human trait she had kept. "She's been put in the care of child protective services, since neither your mother nor Phil had living relatives." Bella frowned at this information; I knew what she was thinking: she was technically alive.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" she asked me. I knew she wouldn't have the courage to ask what was on her mind; little did she know I was ready to agree.

"I don't know, Bella, but I think I have a way that we can make sure your sister has a good life."

She looked up at me with a question in her eyes. "How could we do that?"

"We go to San Diego, and bring her home with us," I replied simply, and Bella's eyes grew wide.

"I can't ask you to do that. Besides, there are four other vampires that live here. Wouldn't it be dangerous to have her here with us? Especially with the Volturi."

"Bella, first of all, you're not asking, I'm offering. Second of all, if the other four don't like it we can leave. I have houses all over the country; we could go wherever we wanted. If we did stay here she couldn't be safer; we all feed from humans so our tolerance is much higher, very little harm could come to her. As for the Volturi, there are no laws about vampires having human children, just that we can't make immortal children. If the Volturi do come and there is no reasoning, you will shield yourself and her and take off."

Bella turned to me, surprised. "You've really thought about this," she said in awe.

"The minute Jenks told me what had happened to her, my mind was made up. She is your blood and an innocent child, we could give her an amazing life, and she gets to be with her last relative. It works out for everyone."

"How would we go about it?" Bella asked. She wanted to agree, but she wanted all the information first, and I was pretty sure she wouldn't agree until we spoke to the others.

"Well I've done some research," I said, reaching for the folder I had put together. "When a child in the system is without any known living relatives and one comes forward custody is usually granted, as long as they can prove their relationship to the child. I've already spoken with Jenks and he'll be sending us everything we need. I've ordered complete new identities for both of us. I've also had a separate accounts put in our names with enough funds to show we could support her, as well as false work records. The deed to this house has been altered in both our names and a marriage certificate was issued." Bella raised an eyebrow at that; I guess she wasn't expecting it. "It looks better if we are married," I defended, making her smile slightly.

"I didn't say anything, Jazz. How would we explain the relation? They believe she has no relatives, I can't just pop out of nowhere."

"I thought about that. With your altered age of twenty-six, we can pass you off as your mother's half sister. It would involve a long story, but the basics of it would be that you two shared the same father, but separate mothers. You would have to say that you'd only met Renee a few times, and then when you moved to Texas after we got married, you lost touch. It will explain why her friends there would not know about you, and why Kimberly would not know of your existence."

"Won't they look for birth records?" she asked, causing me to smirk.

"Jenks is very proficient. Altered records won't be a problem, a birth certificate with your grandfather's name will be enough, but I'm sure Jenks will give us as much as we'll need. He's a smart man, and without asking, he probably already knows my intentions."

"Wow, we could actually do this," Bella replied, the realization hitting her for the first time. "Have you really thought this through? I mean this is a big deal, we would have a child to care for."

"Bella, I don't have to think about it. She's your sister and she needs you and I believe you need her too. I've cared for her since I knew of her existence, and I will give that little girl everything she deserves. A child was never an option for me, not even when I was human; my fate was sealed the day I joined the Confederate army. She may not be ours, but we can raise her and be the parents she'll need growing up. It's all up to you, darlin'."

"I can't tell you what that means to me, but I can't make the decision without speaking to the others. I want her with me, but I want our family to want her as well. With us being what we are, she'll need the others, and I want her to have a big family that cares for her just as much as we do."

I smirked, knowing I was right. "Then I'll call them back home. If we are going to do this we need to start as soon as possible," I explained.

"Why aren't they here?" she asked.

"I asked them to leave so I could speak with you privately."

"So they know about my mom?" she asked, the pain attached to the word mom was still very fresh and I could feel her heartache.

"Yes, I thought it was best. I didn't want Em or Peter to do something to upset you," I explained.

She smiled slightly, "Thank you, but can you call them back now? I'm getting antsy," she said.

I nodded, picking up my cell phone and messaging the others. All it said was to come home, that we needed to speak. Their responses of agreement came quickly; neither pair was far from the house.

Bella and I headed downstairs. I knew she was nervous, and I didn't blame her; it wasn't everyday two vampires adopted a human child. I just hoped the others understood why we wanted this.

I was sure Rose and Charlotte would be the easiest to win over. While they would both worry about her safety, the prospect of a child to care for would be like a dream come true for them. Emmett had me confused, he had never expressed anything about children and I know he would waiver on if it was the right thing.

Peter was the one that had me worried. He would be concerned about the Volturi threat more than anything. Peter was just a big man child, and I was sure he would enjoy having a kid around, but the military man in him would have a hard time with this decision. Though I stood by my words that if the family didn't agree we would go somewhere else, but I know it would hurt everyone.

It didn't take long for the others to join us in the living room. Rose and Charlotte came to Bella and wrapped their arms round her, giving their condolences and telling her they loved her and she still had all of us. Emmett scooped her into a bear hug silently; his hug portrayed what he couldn't express with words.

Peter approached her once Emmett had put her down, and gave her a gentle hug. "I'm sorry about your mother and step-father, but I also want to apologize for earlier. I shouldn't have pushed you like that," he said before releasing her.

"Thank you, Peter, but you don't have to apologize for earlier. I needed a push, but if you ever call me a coward again, you'll be sorry."

"You called her a what?" Charlotte yelled angrily.

I interrupted before they got carried away. "Charlotte, Peter will explain earlier to you later on, but Bella and I need to speak with you all and it can't wait."

A serious look crossed everyone's faces but no one spoke. They all just nodded and took their seats as Bella walked to join me on the sofa.

"What's going on, guys?" Emmett asked.

"Peter and Charlotte, I know you are aware of this already, but Rose and Emmett are not. Bella has a sister, her name is Kimberly and she is seven years old. Renee and Phil have no living relatives so she has been placed in child services care."

"And you want to bring her here," Rosalie stated; there was no question in her voice.

"Yes," Bella and I said in unison.

"Would she be safe with us?" Rosalie asked.

"No. In case you've forgotten the Volturi is may come after us," Peter interrupted.

"There are no laws stating we can't have a human child. As long as we don't reveal to her what we are she is in no danger. Besides, we have done nothing wrong, so there is no reason to believe the Volturi will come and execute us," I explained. I knew we would have to deal with the Volturi and soon, but we could keep Kimberly safe; they'd never have to know about her.

"Yeah, because the Volturi are known for being reasonable," Peter scoffed.

"Peter, will you shut up? Jasper is right; she wouldn't be in danger with us. We can't let this little girl be alone in the world when her family is right here," Charlotte said, throwing a smile in mine and Bella's direction. So far so good, she was on our side.

"What if she got hurt? We're vampires, we could kill her over a little scratch," Rosalie said.

"Rose, have you not noticed how easy it is to be in public now that you drink from humans? That horrible burning sensation, do you feel it anymore when around humans? As long as we all stay well fed, there will be no problem if a small accident occurs. Other than the Volturi and us being immortal we would be just as safe as a human family," I stated.

The room was silent, and I could see Rosalie's gears turning. Her maternal instincts wanted us to bring Kimberly here, but her fear for what we are was holding her back. "Rosalie, I would never agree to bring a child here, especially Bella's last blood relative, if I thought she would be in danger," I said sincerely.

I saw the understanding in her eyes immediately. We may have been apart for a while, but she was still my twin and she knew I was being honest. "I'm in, but only if Char and I can decorate her room," Rosalie said with a smile.

Two more to go. "Emmett?" I asked. He had been unusually quiet throughout this conversation, so I knew he was honestly thinking and hard.

"I'm not gonna lie, I am concerned about the Volturi, but I trust you and Bella and so does Rosie. So if you think this is the best idea, then I'm in and I'll be the best damn uncle that little girl has ever had," Emmett replied with a grin. Rosalie turned to him and hugged him tightly. She wouldn't have forced him to agree, but she's happy he felt the same way.

"That just leaves you, Peter," I said, turning to face him. I knew he was going to be the hardest, but I would make him see that she belonged with us.

"I think y'all are idiots! I think you're naive because of your love for Bella and the care you have for this child! I think Bella is still grieving and doesn't see what a danger this truly is! As for those three," he said pointing to Rosalie, Charlotte and Emmett, "I think you knew that the women would agree with you, because it's a child, and Emmett would agree because of you and Rose. None of you are realizing that this would be the worst possible thing for this little girl."

Before I could retort, Charlotte stood up with a menacing look on her face. "Peter Whitlock, I have never gone against you in all these years as your mate, but right now you are being the world's biggest asshole! Do you really believe all of us would agree to have a child come here if we really thought there was danger? Do you think so little of your family and your mate?" she yelled.

Peter leaned back away from Charlotte, but held his ground. "Shit, Char. I don't mean it like that, but you guys aren't realizing how dangerous the Volturi are! I'm saying these things because I do care, and I don't want to see any innocents hurt!"

"Peter, we know the dangers, but we can protect her. The Volturi are not going to come execute us over an accusation. The minute Aro reads Bella's thoughts he will see that nothing Alice has said was true. The only person who is in danger is Alice when the Volturi discover she has lied to them," Emmett pointed out.

He couldn't have been more right. Alice was hoping the Volturi would do her dirty work, and the brothers will more than likely lead her to believe it will be done. But the last thing the Volturi want are rumors that they execute the innocent without trial.

"I'm not gonna argue with y'all anymore, and I'm not gonna demand you not bring her here; I'm not that much of an asshole. I'll treat that little girl like the niece I never had, but I'm saying it now: if something happens, I was against this the whole time."

"Duly noted," I replied. I knew once Kimberly was here he would be singing a different tune. "So we are all on the same page, correct?" I asked, and everyone nodded. "Good, now once all the documents have arrived, Bella and I will be going to San Diego. We'll have to meet with the social worker and go through the background checks and such; it could take a few days to a few weeks."

"Don't worry about a thing, Major. Rose and I will take care of everything from decorating her room to buying her clothes, and we'll stock up on all the human necessities she'll need. You just focus on bringing that little girl home," Charlotte said, already very excited.

"Ooh! I wanna be in charge of toys!" Emmett exclaimed. I was pretty sure he just wanted a reason to go to the toy store.

My phone beeped, alerting me of a message. I looked down to see a message from Max, Jenks' associate, telling me the documents were being couriered overnight and should be here by early afternoon at the latest. It was excellent news; he had it done much faster then I was expecting. It just showed fear and money could get you anything.

"Everything we need will be here tomorrow afternoon. Bella and I will be phoning child services in the morning and we'll be leaving on a flight tomorrow night, so we arrive at dark," I explained.

"It's done. You and Bella will be on the 8:15pm flight, non-stop to San Diego, arriving at 12:10am. Don't worry about accommodations, I'll take care of it and have everything ready for you before you leave," Charlotte said, tapping away on her phone. She was good.

"While Char books everything, I'll go make a list of everything we are going to need. Peter and Em, you can start moving the things out of the guest bedroom beside Jasper's study," Rosalie said with a wink.

Everyone took off to do their jobs, leaving a stunned Bella and slightly shocked me behind. "Did that really just happen?" Bella asked.

I laughed, nodding. "Yes, darlin'. I told you they would be happy."

"But what if we don't get her? We shouldn't have them go through all this and then find out we can't take custody." She was scared this would all be for nothing, but she was more scared at the prospect of never seeing her sister and her going in to a foster home.

"Darlin' they will choose what's in the best interest for her, and after everything is said and done, we will be the best option for her. Don't worry too much, you're starting to sound like Peter," I said with a laugh, nudging her shoulder and causing her to smile. "Now come on, let's go pack so we can spend some much needed alone time together while the others are busy."

I needed her in my arms for a little bit, and she needed some time to think and grieve and she wouldn't do it alone. We were in this together; we'd been through much worse and came out the other end okay. We were going to go to San Diego and bring Kimberly home, everything else will come afterwards.

**A/N So thoughts? I'm usually not one to beg for reviews, but I am here! I'm so nervous about this chapter and only your thoughts are going to settle my nerves! **

**Also quickly, I usually don't do this, but if you are looking for a new story to read, check out 'Forbidden Love' by ayame08. I am betaing it and I think she has a really great idea for her first story, so if you've got the time, go send her some love!**

**Big thank you to everyone who added this story and/or myself to their alerts and/or favourites, you guys are amazing, everyday there was atleast another five emails telling me somebody added this story!**

**Super big thank you to all those who reviewed: mayejrmorris, traceybuie, lundyred, Holidai, kouga's older woman, twimama77, xXFaerieDustXx, cathy29jes, wendy1969, XxJasper'sAngelxX, tee hill, TheDemonOfTwilight (Thank you, your review made me smile), Gidgeygirl (It's funny cause I thought about my third grade teacher when I wrote that! I still have nightmares lol), Czy4Twilight.**

**Last but not least, super big thank you to my beta TheBonfireoftheVanities! You've definitely helped ease some of my concerns, and I can't thank you enough, you gave me courage to post this.**

**Remember to review and stop me from going crazy! **

**Until next time - NCK-**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey y'all! Sorry this took forever, life has been hectic! To make it up to y'all I made this extra long, over 7,000 words! Thank you for all your kind words, I was terrified of last chapter and you guys just erased my concerns. Some of you are a little iffy about Kim, and I don't blame you but I promise she will not take anything away from the story, yes this chapter is going to be solely on Kims adoption, but next chapter is right back into the action. So on to the story...**

**I own nothing but the plot. I would also like to state I know very little about child adoption laws in the US or Canada for that matter, so I'm taking creative liberty with them.**

**Last Chapter:**

Everyone took off to do their jobs, leaving a stunned Bella and slightly shocked me behind. "Did that really just happen?" Bella asked.

I laughed, nodding. "Yes, darlin'. I told you they would be happy."

"But what if we don't get her? We shouldn't have them go through all this and then find out we can't take custody." She was scared this would all be for nothing, but she was more scared at the prospect of never seeing her sister and her going in to a foster home.

"Darlin' they will choose what's in the best interest for her, and after everything is said and done, we will be the best option for her. Don't worry too much, you're starting to sound like Peter," I said with a laugh, nudging her shoulder and causing her to smile. "Now come on, let's go pack so we can spend some much needed alone time together while the others are busy."

I needed her in my arms for a little bit, and she needed some time to think and grieve and she wouldn't do it alone. We were in this together; we'd been through much worse and came out the other end okay. We were going to go to San Diego and bring Kimberly home, everything else will come afterwards.

**Jasper's POV**

We arrived in San Diego the previous night, and with some luck the next morning was perfectly overcast. We had a meeting with the worker on Kim's case at 9:30 and were currently on our way, in our rental car. Bella had called them the previous morning, after being transferred about ten times we reached the worker, Jessica Ramsay. She was thrilled when Bella explained her relation to Kim and her hope to become Kim's legal guardian, and she was even happier when she found out we would be in San Diego the following morning. She gave us the information we needed, and a list of documents that would be required from us, luckily Jenks had done is research and had sent us everything we could possibly need, he would definitely be receiving a bonus.

As we pulled up to the building, I felt Bella's nerves pick up. The last twenty-four hours had been tough on her, and I was concerned the thought of getting Kim home with us was stopping her from grieving over the loss of her mother and step-father.

I parked and turned to Bella who had been silently looking out the window. "You okay, Darlin'?"

She turned to face me, her eyes very similar to her human eyes thanks to the contacts we were wearing. "Yeah, I'm just nervous. What if she says no?"

"She won't, and if she does, it;'s not the end of it. I will get us the best lawyer money can buy, and fight for her. I promise."

She leaned over and kissed me gently. "Thank you, for everything."

"No need for thanks, Darlin'. We should head in so we're not late.," I said before kissing her cheek and getting out of the car.

I walked around and opened Bella's door for her offering her my hand. We walked into the building hand-in-hand, and entered the elevator, Bella pushing the button for the seventh floor. Her nerves rose with each floor, but as we reached our destination they disappeared and determination kicked in.

We gave out names to the receptionist who smiled kindly, and told us to take a seat as she picked up the floor. I kept Bella's hand in mine, rubbing my thumb across the top of hers, calming both of us. We didn't wait long and soon a woman, in her mid-twenties with red hair pulled messily on the top of her head, and bright blue eyes covered by rectangular black frames walked through the glass door separating the offices from the waiting room. She approached us smiling brightly.

"Mister and Misses Whitlock, it's wonderful to meet you. I'm Jessica we spoke on the phone," she said extending her hand to us.

"It's nice to meet you too," Bella said shaking her hand.

"Why don't you follow me to my office where we can chat and start some paperwork," she said with a smile, motioning for us to follow her.

We followed her down a long corridor, offices lining both sides, until we reached the farthest corner office. She opened the door and lead us inside, "Please have a seat," she said motioning to the two black leather chairs, as she made her way around the large oak desk, and took a seat opposite from us.

"Now, I'm going to be honest and straight to the point with you. Pending all your paperwork, background checks and references comeback clean, myself and my bosses are prepared to put Kimberly in your custody," she said with a large smile.

Bella and I turned to each other both with grins on our face.

"Now that's the reaction I wanted to see," Jessica said happily, with a clap of her hands. "Now comes the fun part, the paperwork," she said sarcastically, pulling out two large stacks of paper. Thank God we were vampires, a human would have carpal tunnel by the time they were done. "I'll also need both your government ids, social insurance cars, and marriage certificate to make photo copies of."

Bella dug through her purse pulling out the envelope full of our paper documents and her wallet, as I stood pulling my wallet from my back pocket. Bella handed Jessica everything and I placed mine in front of her.

"I love it when everyone is prepared," Jessica said happily turning to a small printer/photocopier on her desk. "Why don't you guys get started on that mountain while I take care of this."

We each grabbed a set of papers and started, if we didn't have to keep the human charade we could have been done in minutes. I was on my tenth signature, when Jessica started asking questions, some she had asked on the phone, but I was sure she was just making sure our stories hadn't changed.

We reiterated the story we had concocted, Bella and Renee didn't know about each other until Bella turned seventeen and sought out Renee, when Bella's mother revealed she had a half-sister. They kept in contact through letters and phone calls, but when Bella moved to Texas they lost touch.

"It's a shame when that happens," Jessica said with a small sad smile. "Why did you move to Texas?" she asked.

"Shortly after Bella and I married, my parents passed. They left us their house and land, just outside Houston, as well as a large sum of money. We had just finished college and decided to start our lifes there where we could have a home of our own and focus on our lives as a married couple and our careers," I explained, relaying the rest of our story.

"Were you two high school sweethearts?" She asked with a smile.

"Sadly no. I lived in Texas all my life, and Bella lived in Florida. We met my sophomore year at NYU. I saw her from across the cafeteria and I just knew, it was love at first sight. I proposed a year later and we were married shortly after Bella graduated," I said with a smile in Bella's direction.

It wasn't a complete lie, when I saw Bella her first day in Forks, there was something there, but I was blind and brainwashed by the Cullens.

"That's a lovely story, it's so nice to see a couple who has been together as long as you two have and still in love," she said smiling. "Now the next part of this process, I'm going to have to ask a few, potentially uncomfortable questions, and I apologize in advance," Jessica said as she pulled out a list of questions.

"It's no problem," Bella responded, but I could feel her nerves kick in to overdrive.

"The first question I need to ask is, do you plan on having children of your own, and if so do you think it would affect your relationship with Kim?"

"No, we are unable to have children, I'm infertile, but even if a miracle happened my relationship with Kim would never change, she is my blood," Bella said, she knew this question would be coming and had been preparing her answer.

"I'm so sorry, that must have been very difficult to deal with," Jessica responded with nothing but sympathy.

"It was at first, but I've known for a long time children weren't an option so I was able to move on."

"I'm glad to hear that. Now next question isn't so personal, it's about your employment and finances. Now I know you said your parents had left you a sum of money, but do you feel that you could comfortably support Kim financially, and are your wok hours flexible? If so do you have any documentation to support it, because I will need it."

Bella dug through the envelope as I spoke; "The money I received from my parents went into a high interest saving account, and with the help of an adviser I made some investments, we could live quite comfortably with the money,and still have enough to send Kim to any college she wanted." I responded and Jessica smiled nodding her head as she wrote down my answer. "As for our work hours it wouldn't be a problem, I'll be starting a job at the local high school in September as a freshman/sophomore history teacher, so I'll be working while Kim is in school."

"What about you, Bella?" Jessica asked.

Bella handed her our documentation before speaking," I work mostly from home, I work at a publishing company in New York, I'm only needed at the local office in Houston once a week for progress meetings and they always end by noon," Bella said.

"Excellent! Do you have childcare set up for in case your work keeps you longer? If so I will need their contact information written here," Jessica said handing Bella a form to fill out.

"My brother, Peter and his wife Charlotte live next door to us, Peter works at a local farm, but his wife works from home and has already claimed babysitting responsibility," I said causing Jessica to laugh lightly. "We also have our friends Rosalie and Emmett McCarty, we've been friends since we moved to Texas five years ago, and are really more like family."

"Wonderful, now as for Kim's schooling you will be responsible for finding her a school in your town and once enrolled we will need to send us documentation proving she has been registered."

"Not a problem," I answered.

Before Jessica could speak again, her office phone rang, she apologized for the interruption before picking up, I could hear the receptionist's voice float through the phone notifying Jessica that 'they' had arrived, it must have been good news because she smiled and hung up.

"If you'll excuse me for a moment I have something to take care of, why don't you finish off that paperwork," she said getting up from her chair and walking out.

We were able to finish the paperwork with more speed once she had left, and in a matter of moments I was signing the bottom of the last page. As I put the pen down on her desk, the door opened and Jessica walked back in.

"Now I have a bit of a surprise for you, I have had Kim brought from the home she has been staying at to meet you." I could feel Bella's joy wash over the room, she wanted to see her more than anything.

"We've set her up in the meeting room with her caregiver, before anything gets approved we want to make sure she is comfortable with you. You will be alone, but the room is completely covered in windows. I was only able to swing about half an hour, but it'll give you time to get to know each other and give me time to photocopy everything and get you your copies of the paperwork. Are you ready to meet her?" Jessica asked with a smile.

We both nodded our agreement and followed Jessica out of the office, we followed her down the hallway to the left of her office, at the end of the hallway we saw the open room, and a middle aged woman sitting on a couch. When we reached the room, we saw her, sitting there on the couch beside the woman, her hair was brown, long and wavy, when she looked up at us I saw her beautiful bright blue eyes, so similar to my own as a human. Her face reminded me very much of a younger Bella, a sight that caused my dead heart to clench.

"Bella and Jasper Whitlock, this is Susan Ambers the director of the home Kimberly is staying at," Jessica said introducing us to the woman who politely shook our hands. "And the little lady sitting beside her is Kimberly." Kim blushed and waved slightly, her shyness was radiating off her, but as she focused intently on Bella there was another emotion shining brightly, and that was recognition, which worried me.

"We're going to leave and give you guys some time to talk. Kim, remember if you need me I'll be just outside," Susan said before following Jessica out the door.

Once they were gone, Bella bent down to Kim's eye level, smiling brightly. "Hi, Kim. I'm Bella and this is Jasper," Bella said pointing in my direction.

"I know who you are, your my sister. Mommy and daddy showed me your pictures, and told me that you lived with the angels now," Kimberly responded, sending me into a state of shock and Bella's eyes to fill with tears that would never fall. We hadn't accounted for her possibly recognizing Bella.

Bella wrapped her arms around Kim, who wrapped her tiny arms around Bella's neck while Bella spoke quietly in her ear. "You're right I am your sister, but you can not tell anyone that, okay?" Bella said pulling away to look Kim in the eyes. " I'll explain it to you in time, but they can't find out or you won't be able to come stay with us," Bella whispered, the fear of loosing her because of our secret terrified her.

Kim was slightly confused but nodded and pretended to zip her mouth closed causing Bella and I to chuckle. Kim turned to look at me but quickly turned away blushing, "Is he your boyfriend?" Kim asked Bella with a giggle. Bella turned and took my hand pulling me to the ground closer to them, "Yes, he is," Bella said smiling at Kim.

"You're pretty," Kim said looking at me, causing Bella to fall into a fit of giggles.

"Well thank you, sweetheart, but I think you are much prettier than me," I said sincerely. She blushed again causing a pull on my heartstrings, and wrapped her arms around my neck giving me hug. At that moment she had me wrapped around her little finger and I knew I would do anything for her.

"Do I get to come live with you?" Kim asked shyly, moving her arms from around me and looking at me and Bella with hope.

"We hope so, Kim, but we won't know for a little bit," Bella said sadly, and Kim's face fell a little. "Do you want to come live with us?" Bella asked.

Kim's smile was back in full force while she nodded enthusiastically. "Where do you live?" Kim asked with curiosity.

"We live in Texas," Bella answered.

"Are there really cowboys and horses?" she asked excitedly, causing me to chuckle.

"Yes there are a ton of cowboy and lots of different horses," I answered.

Her eyes lit up brightly, "If I get to live with you can we ride a horse? I only got to ride a pony at the fair last year."

"Of course, I'll take you anytime you want," I replied. Most vampires couldn't get near animals for long periods of time, they sensed we were predators, but with my gift I am able to keep the horse calm.

Kim excitedly clapped her hands together. "Do you want to colour with me?" Kim asked looking at us and pointing to the table with loads of blank paper and a box of crayons. We agreed and followed her over to the table. Kim sat in the small chair that made her level with the desk while Bella nad I sat across from her cross legged on the floor.

Kim picked up a crayon and started drawing, but told us not to look. It amazed me how such a small act could make her so happy, a child's emotions were so pure and innocent as an empath it was something truly amazing to feel. I picked up a crayon and started to draw, I wasn't half bad and decided to draw Kim a picture, something I knew she'd like.

About fifteen minutes later, Kim announced that she was done, and handed the picture to Bella who titlts it so I can see, for eight she drew incredibly well, I knew the moment I saw it what it was, there was three people a man with yellow hair and a blue shirt much like mine and a woman with brown hair and purple sweater that Bella was wearing, between us was a small girl with hair much like the womans and a pink dress on. A house in the background, a stick figure horse to the side and a bright yellow sun in the sky, the drawing brought Bella to tears, but for once they were happy tears.

"It's us!" Kim exclaimed happily, "do you like it?" she asked hopefully.

"We love it!" Bella said through her tears.

"Now I've got something for you," I said to Kim handing her the drawing, she smiled brightly.

"It's a horsey! Look Bella! It's like a real life horsey," she exclaimed happily showing Bella. "I can keep it?" she asked, and I nodded my head. She got off her chair and ran over to me hugging me tightly, chanting 'thank you'.

Suddenly the door opened, Jessica and Susan walking in both with satisfied smiles. Bella and I stood from our positions while Kim ran over to them and was waving the picture at them. "Look what Jasper drew me!" she exclaimed happily. Susan and Jessica both smiled and told her it was very pretty.

"I'm sorry we have to break this up, but I must be getting Kimberly back to the home. Say goodbye Kim," susan said, her emotions showing she really was sorry.

Kim came over to us and hugged Bella, who bent down and wrapped her arms tightly around her, both their emotions screaming that they didn't want to let go. Bella kissed the top of her head and said she'd see her soon. Kim came to me and I picked her up, giving her a light squeeze, before I put her down she placed a kiss on my cheek with a giggle.

She walked to Susan and took her extended arm, giving us a small wave before exiting the room. Jessica walked up to us with a sad smile,, she knew it hurt for us to let her go. "That went really well. Now I have your copies of the paperwork and all your documents," she said handing me the stack of papers and Bella the documents we had given her. "It looks good, so I don't want you to drive yourself crazy about this. You guys should go back to your hotel room and rest, I'll be in contact when the background checks have come back, good or bad you'll know," Jessica said.

After a handshake and goodbye we left the office and headed back to our hotel, we were grateful for the underground parking since the sun had decided to make an appearance. Once back in our room, Bella let her true nerves and hurt appear, I did all I knew how and hugged her tightly to my chest. "It's going to be okay, Bella. They have no reason not to give her to us, and I promise you I won;t let them say no." I would kidnap her before I let her go to someone else.

"I know I just can't let her go now, it would kill me," she said with complete honesty.

"I know, Darlin, but you can't stress over this. Why don't we call the others? I thought of a few things while we were there that we need to discuss with them, and I want to make sure Charlotte hasn't gone crazy and started knocking down walls," I said trying to make Bella laugh, and I succeeded.

"You don;t think she'd actually do that, do you?" Bella asked wide eyed.

"Have you met Charlotte?" I asked sarcastically, before picking up my cellphone and dialing home.

"Hello?" Emmett's voice answered.

"Em, it's us."

"How'd it go? Everything okay?" Em asked rapidly.

"It looks good, but we need to talk about a few things, is everyone there?" I asked.

"Everyone except Rosie. We had a bit of a storm so everyone went out while the sun was gone, I just got back from the toy store, Charlotte got back a little while ago from the hardware and furniature store and Peter's been painting most of the day. Rose went to the clothing store so there's no telling how long she'll be," em said with a laugh.

I could only imagine the chaos that was ensuing, in my mind I saw Charlotte breaking a wall down with her hands, Peter covered in paint and a million shopping bags littering the living room. Shaking my head at that mental image I asked Em to grab Peter and Charlotte while conferencing Rose's cellphone.

Once everyone was there and we answered their questions about how it went, and listened to Charlotte and Rose squeal as Bella told them we met her, we got down to business. "I realized today we had been slightly foolish, Kim is a smart girl and we haven't discussed how to keep are secret from her, she'll pick up on the little things, and we can't overlook the details and put her in danger," I explained.

"What kind of issues?" Charlotte asked.

"For one thing, food. It won't take her long to start asking why she never sees us eat," I explained.

"That's simple, I'm sure all of us can agree to eat atleast one meal a day in front of her, right?" Em asked. He had a weird thing about trying human food, the process of bringing it back up he didn't enjoy, but Emmett always had been a weird one.

The rest agreed, but I didn't miss Peters groan or the loud smack that followed it. "What else, Jasper?" Charlotte asked.

"Sleeping and the sun, the latter I'm most concerned about," I said.

"Sleeping is not a problem, all our rooms are equipped with things to do till morning so we can just stay in there at night. As for the sun, that won't be to difficult, Em and I built a play structure out back she can play on and we can watch her from the kitchen window, and when she wants us to go outside with her we'll cover up, if she asks why we'll just tell her we get cold easy, the minute she feels our skin she won't think twice about it," Charlotte explained. It seemed like she had thought of everything.

"Any other concerns, Jasper?"

"Yes, last one, our eyes. She saw Bella and I with brown today and the red would most likely teriify her and be hard to explain."

"Don't worry, we are stocked for the next fifty years. Everyone just has to carry extras around and pay attention to how long they've been wearing them so their aren't any accidents."

The plan was perfect and I was starting to feel more confident that we would be able to keep our secret from her. We explained to the group our intention to stay in San Diego till we knew, neither of us wanted to leave her without Kim. Before we disconnected I relayed the information that Kim loves horses and that I wanted them to do something for her. Charlotte said she was on it, before disconnecting.

There was nothing left for us to do but wait, and hope. We needed Kim in our lives just as much as she needed us.

Ten days later – Bella's POV

I had been a nervous wreck waiting, the not knowing was killing me. The family back home had all confirmed that social services had called in regards to the adoption and reference. They all said it sounded positive, but I was still scared.

We had just gotten back from town after a pre-sunrise hunt, the clouds were covering the sun, so we walked through town for a bit, Jasper was hoping it would distract me, and it did for a bit, but a part of my mind was always on Kim.

As Jasper opened the bathroom door, in his towel fresh from the shower, my cellphone rang. I sped over to the dresser to pick it up, I nervously checked the caller id and saw child services flashing back at me. With a nervous but anxious look at Jasper, I answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Bella. It's Jessica Ramsay from CPS. I'm sorry for the wait, you must be a mess, the office that handles our background checks got a bit backed up."

"I've been a wreck honestly, but I understand," I said, still in his towel Jasper walked towards me, taking my hand and sending me a wave of calm.

"Well I hope I can make you feel better, congratulations. A judge approved the custody agreement an hour ago, Kim is yours as of 11 o'clock tomorrow afternoon, if you're ready."

I wanted to cry and jump for joy simultaneously, both Jasper and I had large grins on our faces. "Of course, we're ready. I'd take her today if possible," I said, causing Jessica to laugh.

"I love the enthusiasm, it's moments like this that make me love my job. Now there are a few things we need to discuss, the neighbor that was watching Kimberly the night of the accident, boxed up Kim's room and some family photos and such, and is keeping them at her house till Kim can receive them, how would you like to go about it?" she asked.

Jasper quietly spoke too low for human ears, "Get the address and I'll have a courier pick them up," he said before heading for his jeans to retrieve his cellphone. I responded to Jessica who gave me the address, and in seconds Jasper was on the phone with a courier.

"Now you can pick her up here at the office at 11 o'clock, but I suggest you come a little early so we can have you sign a few things and get you your copy of the custody papers."

I confirmed we would be there for 10:45, and after thanking her for the millionth time we hung up. Jasper is off his phone a minute later, we smiled at each other, before he runs over picking me up and kissing me, we were both overjoyed at the news. Jasper continued to place kisses all over me but I had to stop him. "Jazz, not that I don;t want to celebrate, but we have a lot to do."

He groaned in response. "I hate it when you are right," he said before placing me on my feet.

With another quick kiss we went in to action. I called the family with the news while Jasper called to get our travel arrangements home.

By 8 o'clock that night everything was set, we had a flight out of San Diego for six the next night, getting us back to Texas late enough their would be no sun and Kim would have time for dinner before the flight. A courier had picked up Kim's things and it was being shipped overnight to our home, Jasper said he wanted it to be there for when she got there, and Em and Rose had agreed to go grocery shopping in the morning.

The Next Day

We arrived at the office at exactly 10:45, and were greeted by a very excited Jessica. She told us to follow her to her office to start the paperwork before Kim arrived. My hand shook as I signed the custody papers, it was surreal this was happening, even Jasper couldn't keep the smile off his face since last night.

As Jessica handed us our copies of the paperwork, there was a knock at the door, Jessica got up to open the door and the minute it was opened Kim came running into the room, a backpack on her back and a teddy bear with a bow-tie in her hands, that I recognized from my childhood.

She ran to us and tried to wrap both of us into a hug at once. "Mrs. Ambers says I get to live with you! Is it true?" she asked staring up at us.

Jasper and I nodded and she squealed excitedly tightening her hold on our legs.

"She's all yours," Susan said with a large smile. "Kim, I want you to be good for Bella and Jasper," she said.

"I will!" Kim responded happily before going to her and hugging her goodbye, before Susan took off.

"Congratulations, now go enjoy being a family, and we'll talk when Kim is registered in Texas," Jessica said shaking or hands and leading us out the door.

Kim took my hand and we left the building. Kim talked excitedly about coming home with us, she was a ball of excitement and it was rubbing off on Jasper. We took her to lunch where she devoured a plate of chicken fingers and fries, before heading back to the hotel to grab our things for our flight. Kim happily jumped up and down on the bed while we packed.

After Jasper checked us out of our hotel, he gave Kim a piggyback to the car, putting her into a fit of giggles. Jasper placed her in the backseat, and I slid in beside her. About halfway to the airport, Kim turned to me.

"Bella? Will you tell me now about being my sister? Mommy said that you lived in a city of angels, and Mrs. Ambers told me that's where mommy and daddy went. How did you come back?"

I had been thinking about this since the last visit, and I hoped she would take my explanation. "I was very very sick, Kim. The angels took me to their city and made me better, it wasn't my time to stay with them."

Kim seemed to believe me, cause she smiled. "I'm happy the angels sent you back, cause now I have a new family."

I wrapped my arm around her and squeezed her gently, kissing the top of her head, "I'm glad they sent me back too."

Kim continued to ask questions about Texas, and when we told her about the others, she started asking everything about them, instead of trying to explain what everyone looked like, Jasper handed me his phone so I could show her pictures. She turned to me and asked, "Are they my family now, too?"

"Do you want them to be?" I asked, slightly fearful of her response.

She nodded. "I never had a big family before," she answered with a smile. She kept herself entertained through the rest of the ride, scrolling through Jasper's phone and looking at all the photos, until we reached the airport.

Jasper grabbed our bags from the truck while I helped Kim out of the car, once inside we quickly found our check-in counter and handed over our baggage, the lady at the counter though Kim was adorable and gave her a small plastic plane to take with her. While we sat waiting to board, I could see Kim start to fidget and Jasper picked up on it almost instantly.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked, pulling Kim into his lap.

"I'm scared. I've never been on a plane before," she said, her voice wavering. I felt like an idiot for not thinking about the plane, I had been just so excited to take her home, I never thought that this might be the first time she had been on one.

"I know a plane can be scary, but I promise you you have nothing to worry about. Bella and I won't let anything happen to you, ever," Jasper said looking into her eyes trying to assure her.

"Pinky swear?" she asked extending her tiny pinky. I couldn't help but laugh at the sight of Jasper's pinky locking with hers.

Once on the plane, Kim had slightly calmed, and only cried for a few moments during take-off, eventually Jasper pulled her into his lap comforting her, and in no time, he had her looking out the window with him. Eventually she fell asleep, and Jasper kept her in his arms till it was time to buckle her in.

We were in our car we had left at the airport and half way home before she woke up, when she opened her eyes and saw the farms we were driving past, she started clapping and cheering. She pointed out every animal to us, each one made her more exciteded then the last. I decided we would have to take her to the petting zoo in town at some point, it felt amazing to know I would get to do these things with her.

When we pulled up to the house and parked, we both turned to look at Kim who's eyes were wide staring at the house. "Is this where we are going to live?" she asked in astonishment.

"Yes, do you like it?" I asked.

She nodded excitedly, "It's like a mansion!" she exclaimed.

"Ready to go inside and meet everyone?" Jasper asked, and I could feel her nerves. If she was anything like me the thought of meeting a bunch of people probably scared her.

"Bella? Jasper? What if they don't like me?" she asked in a small voice.

"Why wouldn't they like you sweetheart? They are all very excited to meet you, and they are going to love you. I pinky swear," Jasper said, making me smile and Kim giggle.

We got out of the car and headed for the door, Kim holding one of my hands and one of Jasper's. When we walked in everyone was waiting for us in the foyer, Charlotte and Rose in front of Emmett and Peter, which was a good thing since they could be quite intimidating to such a small girl.

As Rose and Charlotte approached us, Kim's hands tightened in ours. "Hi, Kim. I'm Rose and this is Charlotte," Rose said pointing in Charlotte's direction. "Hi," Kim replied shyly. "Your dress is very pretty," Rose said causing her to smile. "Thank you, I picked it out all by myself. Mommy said the flowers are called roses, like your name," Kim said happily, causing everyone to laugh.

Em approached slowly and bent down to Kim's height, a tough feat for a man his size. "Hi, Kim. I'm your new uncle, Emmett. I have a surprise for you," he said with a very child like smile.

"For me?" Kim asked in surprise looking at him with wide eyes. Em nodded and pulled from behind his back a huge teddy bear, half the size of her.

Kim's mouth dropped in surprise, and took the bear hugging it close to her chest. "I can keep him?" she asked in shock. Emmett laughed and said 'yes'. "Thank you! I'm going to name him Emmett just like you, cause you are big like a bear," she said causing everyone, even Peter to crack up. She attempted to wrap her arms around Emmett in a hug, but failed miserably, so he picked her up and hugged her instead.

When he put her down, Peter approached. I'm not going to lie and say I wasn't concerned but Peter ended up surprising all of us. He bent down much like Emmett had and introduced himself as her uncle Peter, now a little more comfortable with everyone she was much less shy saying hi to him.

"You know Kim, someone told me you like horses, is that true?" he asked with a small grin.

"I love horses! Jasper said he's gonna take me to ride one," she said excitedly smiling at Jasper who winked at her.

"That sounds like a lot of fun. Now I have something for you," he said pulling out something from the pocket of his shirt. It was a small silver necklace with a small horse charm dangling, Kim's face was comical as Peter put the necklace on her, and she wrapped her small arms around his neck, as he finished clipping the clasp, and said 'thank you', the shock evident on his face as she turned to show Jasper and I the necklace.

"Kim, would you like to come see your room?" Rose asked in a hopeful voice. She and Charlotte offering Kim their hands, Kim nodded excitedly and took their hands, but not before turning around and making sure Jasper and I were coming. Jasper took my hand as we climbed the stairs to the second floor, when we reached the room, we saw the large pink letters on the door that said her name, which Kim liked very much.

When we entered the room, Kim was not the only one in shock. The walls had been painted a light purple, with white crown molding, the bed was large enough for five people and more pillows then I could count. There were toys all over the room, and behind her bed there was a beautiful hand painted murial of a horse grazing on a farm.

"This is all for me?" Kim asked staring at everyone with shock.

"Of course it's for you," Charlotte said happily.

Kim ran to them and pulled both of them into a hug, with surprising force for such a small child against two vampires, then turned to her bed and ran for it, before starting to jump up and down in a giggling fit. After a few minutes, Rose asked her if she wanted to see her clothes, and Em asked if she wanted to see her toys, it was past midnight by the time they were done and Kim was yawning like crazy.

"I think it's bedtime," I said with a small smile, I could tell Kim didn't want to go to sleep, but even she knew it was late. She said goodnight to everyone, and Jasper stepped out of the room while I helped her change into her new pajamas, when we were done, I called Jasper back in.

She climbed into her bed, and asked if Jasper and I would stay. I went on her one side while Jasper went to the other side. She closed her eyes and was silent for a few moments. "Bella, Jasper are you my new mommy and daddy?" she asked, causing my dead heart to break.

"Kim, no one will ever take the place of your mommy and daddy, but we are going to do everything a mommy and daddy are suppose to since yours can't," I explained.

"What if I want to call you mom and dad? Would that be okay?" she asked shyly.

"We would be honored, Kim, but only if you want to," Jasper said, since my words were caught in my throat.

Kim seemed to like his answer cause she smiled and nodded. "Jasper, will you read me a bedtime story? Daddy always read me one before I went to sleep," Kim said with a small sad smile.

"Of course, sweetheart. Which story?"

She picked 'Cinderella' and she curled herself into Jasper's side as he read. She was nearly asleep when Jasper finished the story.

With her voice full of sleep, and her eyes closed, she whispered, "Love you," before drifting into a deep sleep. Her words brought tears to my eyes, I bent over and kissed her forehead before whispering, "We'll love you forever."

I had never spoken truer words, that night we laid in bed as a new family, and all we wanted was our happily ever after.

**So what did you think? Told ya it would be a long one! Do you like Kim? Are you excited to see what she brings to the story? Let me know, I am dying to know what you guys think, so please review! I'm not above begging!**

**Next chapter has a bit of a surprise and I swear it will not take me forever to upload it. **

**Big thank you to those who added this story and/or myself to their alerts and or favourites, you guys rock!**

**Super big thank you to all those who reviewed: katandjasper, Hermy-78, Miss-evil-lil-elf (That part has been left out for a reason, but good eye you are the only one to realize that.), cathy29jes, polly2010, JXB Addicted, XxJasper'sAngelxX, Holidai (hope I covered everything you were wondering about), Guest, mayejrmorris, traceybuie (stick with me, I promise I won't disappoint), kouga's older woman, 01katie, tee hill, Gidgeygirl (Thank you very much.), Shi no Hakari, bamagal110, Pagesurfer (Glad you like it so much), she is brighter, 19killbella87 (You'll find out about them very soon), wendy1969, twimama77, Legolas' Girl 31, Czy4Twilight, Guest (Thank you for the compliments.)**

**Last but not least, thank you to my amazing beta TheBonfireoftheVanities, you are awesome and thank you for easing my nerves, last chapter!**

**Alright guys remember to review! I may just be inclined to update sooner lol.**

**-NKC- **


	14. Chapter 14

**You guys keep blowing my mind! Can't thank y'all enough for the kind words about last chapter, glad to see you all love Kim as much as I do. So here is the next chapter a little short but necessary. This chapter is a bit of a time jump and takes place two months after the previous chapter. I hope you enjoy this.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and Kim.**

**Alice's POV** _(yes, you read that right)_

Landing in Volterra, I felt a calm I hadn't felt in a long time. After years of planning and waiting everything I wanted would finally be mine. My plan was nearly complete, once the brothers heard my accusations, and saw my visions they would send a killing squad after Bella, and that good for nothing Jasper.

I'll admit at first my plan was to dispose of Bella and bring Jasper back to the family, but his love for human blood and his idiotic thoughts of being mated to the weak girl sealed his fate.

As for my true mate, his disappearance was worrisome, but I knew he would find his way back soon. Bell was his first love and I tried to understand that leaving her had hurt him, but I knew her execution would bring us back together, his hope of a reunion would be over and he could move on, with me.

When we reached the Volturi lair, we were greeted warmly by the human receptionist, I pondered if she knew that the brothers would never make her one of us, instead she would become dinner for a guard member.

The receptionist took our names and sent the guard standing near to consult the brothers. I knew when they heard that Carlisle was there to see them they would take us immediately. His relationship with the brothers was going to play a large part in them believing my accusations.

After only a few moments, the unknown guard beckoned us to follow him. We followed him through the dark stone passage until we reached a large wooden door, that creaked as it was opened revealing the brother's throne room, their official meeting place.

The brothers were sitting at their thrones, with three guards, two of them I identified as Demetri and Felix, the third stood in a corner with their back towards us and their black hood covering their head.

"What a lovely surprise! Carlisle, my old friend, it's so good to see you. Though it seems your coven is much smaller, since the last time we spoke," Aro said in greeting, standing from his seat.

"It's good to see you to, Aro. Unfortunately some of our members have lost their way," Carlisle responded.

"A true shame," Aro responded with a shake of his head.

"Enough of the formalities, why are you here, Carlisle?" Caius said with disdain in his voice.

"We are here to report a crime," Carlisle stated.

"Is that so?" Aro said with excitement in his eyes. "Who may I ask committed this crime?" he asked with intrigue.

"A vampire by the name of Bella Whitlock, she was a member of our coven as a human, and was changed ten years ago, after we went our separate ways," Carlisle explained.

"A human? You allowed a human to live with the knowledge of our secret?" Caius exclaimed with out rage.

"Now, now brother, we all make mistakes and it seems that all is well now, after all she is now one of us," Aro said with a very strange sense of calm.

"What crimes has this 'Bella' committed?" Marcus asked.

"I have proof that she was the leader of a newborn army in the South for the last decade, up until her army was destroyed recently," I explained.

"My, my such a serious accusation. I must ask, why is it you to turn her in? After all she was a member of your coven, or family as you prefer, Carlisle," Aro asked with a raised eyebrow and a hint of a smile.

"She has become a threat to our family, she plans to seek revenge with her new coven against us for leaving her as a human," I explained, watching as the brothers shared a look. I was afraid they would turn us away so I decided to add something more. "It may also interest you to know that the man she believes is her mate, is the vampire known as the 'God of War'."

"I find myself confused," Caius said from his throne. "As far as we knew, the vampire you claim is her mate was a part of your coven, and had repented for his past actions. I must wonder if your family is as perfect as you claim, why would you want to bring death upon two former members?" Caius asked with a sick smile. He loved that this proved us Cullen's were not perfect, but Bella and Jasper were never Cullen's, they were not good enough for this family, or to live another day.

"A very interesting point indeed, brother," Aro said sharing a look with Caius.

"That's because there is more," I nearly shouted. I had one more accusation, my newest, that I knew would bring death upon the Whitlocks' and those traitors Rosalie and Emmett. "I'm afraid that I've recently discovered they have adopted a young girl and are making preparations to make her an immortal child."

The room went eerily quiet, while the brothers shared stunned looks.

"An immortal child? That's a very serious accusation, of a very serious crime. What proof do you have?" Aro asked.

I simply extended my hand, he could see for himself. I had manipulated every vision for Aro to see exactly what I wanted him to.

He slowly approached, he enjoyed roaming the minds of others, but before he took my hand he paused. "I appreciate your willingness to share, but I haven't fed in a few days and my gift is a little fuzzy. Would you mind if I had someone else assist me?" he asked with a small grin.

I had no idea the Volturi had acquired another mind reader, but if I was convinced I could fool Aro, another would be no problem.

"Of course not, I have nothing to hide," I replied with a polite smile.

"Excellent!" Aro replied with a clap of his hands. He turned to the guard in the corner who had yet to move. "Please, come from your corner. I am in need of your assistance," he called to the unknown guard member.

He slowly turned to face us, his large black hood covering his face. His long pale fingers came to his hood and pulled it back, the face looking back at me was not the one I expected.

**Edward's POV**

It was unbelievably hard to sit there and listen to her lies. Bella was no leader of an army, instead she was a victim, but Alice's claim of a plan to create an immortal child was even more unbelievable.

As she spoke of the child, I saw her vision of a young girl with long brown hair and bright blue eyes. In the vision, she was nestled in Jasper's lap while he read to her from a large leather bound book. The child looked surprisingly like Bella, and caused a pull on my heart, but I knew she had been changed before she was able to have a child. No matter what anyone said, I refused to believe Bella and Jasper would do something as horrible as create an immortal child.

When Alice offered her hand, I knew Aro was ready for my reveal, he loved that I had come to them and wanted to show me off to my former family. As I turned and removed my hood, the Cullen's faces showed nothing but shock.

"Edward! You're okay!" Alice exclaimed coming towards me with her arms stretched out, like she was preparing to hug me.

"My welfare meant nothing to you, and I suggest you stay where you are," I warned in a cold voice that even I didn't know I was capable of, but I knew would keep her in her place.

Carlisle and Esme stared in to my now red eyes, Carlisle's thoughts registered his disappointment and disgust, but he knew better then to berate me in front of the brothers.

"Edward, come. I want to make sure we see the same things," Aro said beckoning me to his side.

I obeyed him, coming to stand on his left. I saw the fear in Alice's eyes, and even though she was blocking me at the moment, I knew she was thinking that I had revealed The Cullen's secret, unfortunately for her, she had no idea just how much I knew.

Aro took Alice's hand in his, within moments Alice's eyes became focused solely on Aros'. As their eyes connected, Alice's false visions filled my head. I saw my Bella, I mean Bella, a look of pure anger on her face and a feral look in her eyes. I saw her commanding newborns and plotting attacks, what Alice didn't realize was that Aro would be able to tell that the visions had been altered.

The next vision included Jasper, and the rest of their coven, which surprisingly included Emmett and Rosalie, plotting revenge on the remaining members of the family. The vision of Jasper and the child appeared again, the adoration and love that shone through their eyes surprised me. I never pegged Jasper as a man who wanted a family, but I should have known once he found his true mate he would be a truly amazing man.

As Aro let go of her hand he spoke, "Very interesting indeed. Edward your hand, please," Aro asked and I extended my hand.

I showed him what I had seen, and sent him my doubts about her claims. I showed him the visions I had seen from Alice unaltered.

I had only seen Bella as a vampire in one vision, instead of bossing around newborns alone, there was Maria sitting in the back telling Bella what to say, the planning of attacks, the real vision showed Bella hiding in the back. All Alice had done was change the image of Maria to Bella.

"Well I see why you were concerned. My brothers and I will discuss what Edward and I have seen and determine our course of action. While we confer, I ask that you stay with us, when this coven is brought to justice, we will need our witnesses," Aro said addressing it as a polite question, but leaving them no choice but to stay.

The Cullen's didn't dare argue and Alice let her thoughts slip, she believed her plan had worked.

"Felix, please escort the Cullen's to their rooms," Marcus requested, without a word they followed Felix out the door to the east wing of the castle.

Once out of ear shot, Aro turned to me, "Edward, we are aware of the falseness of her first two claims, and she will be punished accordingly." Unfortunately for Alice, I knew what it meant. "But, this claim of an immortal child is serious. What are your thoughts?"

"I honestly have no information on the child, but Aro I ask that you trust me when I say that Jasper and Bella would not commit such a crime. Contrary to what Alice is trying to tell you, and Jasper's past, they are good people."

"He is blind, Aro!" Caius interrupted in furry. "Can you not see that his love for this Bella is clouding his judgement! Why else would they have a human child?" Caius seethed. I knew he was acting out of jealousy, since I had joined the guard, I had become Aro's right hand, and he didn't like it very much.

"Now, now Caius. I do however agree the child is peculiar, but we mustn't jump to conclusions, we are not hear to punish the innocent. If Edward believes that they would not do such a thing then I believe we should give them a chance to explain themselves," Aro explained.

I was glad that Aro believed me, I feared if Alice had arrived before me, there would be no saving them.

"Demetri, I have a job for you," Aro said waving Demetri over. He was Aro's best tracker, James had nothing on him. I knew Aro was looking for somebody, but I didn't want Demetri tracking down Bella and Jasper. "I require assistance from Ireland, you will find a coven there ran by a woman named Siobhan, tell her I need her help, she will understand." Demetri nodded at Aro's command and swiftly left the room.

"Caius, go check on our prisoner. We will be needing their help soon," Aro said with a smirk. Caius wasn't happy about doing a guard members job, but his anger with Aro was enough to keep him quiet.

Once it was just Aro, Marcus and myself, Aro spoke," Edward, do you know where to find Bella and Jasper?"

I knew Bella had run North after her escape, and if she had Jasper and his coven, I had a good idea of where they would be. "I believe so, yes," I responded.

"Very good. Edward it is your duty to bring them here, they need to answer for the accusations against them, and I will require the child

I was hesitant , obviously neither one of them would want to see me, and of course I wanted no harm to come to the child. I didn't know who she was or what she meant to them, but if the cared for her so did I.

"Edward, I know you are concerned, but as I have said before no harm will come to the Whitlocks, unless they do intend to turn the child into an immortal before she reaches maturity," Aro said.

"I have your word?"

"Of course, dear boy. The only ones I intend to punish is the Cullen's. I believe the Whitlocks are innocent but to appease Caius, and trick the Cullen's I want to bring them in," Aro explained.

"They will not want to see me, you know what I have done. How do I convince them?"

"Give them their options, if they refuse I send the guard, but if they refuse you must know it will not make me prone to believe their innocence."

I knew I had to get them to agree, but I knew it was going to take a lot of apologizing and explaining. All I could do was hope they would listen.

**A/N So it seems Eddie is on the move! What did you think? So many people were asking about Volturi/Edward/Alice drama and I thought this may clear it up. What do you think of Alice's immortal child claim? You all asked about Kim and the Volturi and now you know a little more. Before y'all yell at me, no Aro's gift is not defective. He is proud to have 'collected' Eddie and wanted a dramatic reveal, Aro just seems like that kinda guy, don't you agree?**

**Thank you to all those who added this story and/or myself to their alerts and/or favourites, you guys are amazing!**

**Super big thank you to those who reviewed, you guys continue to surprise me!: jaydenlove247, Holidai, LuvinTwilight143, Czy4Twilight, polly2010, cathy29jes, mayejrmorris, Xo Bella Italiana oX, JXB Addicted (Exactly!), Rusher7, traceybuie, Tatas Bouncealot, twimama77, Pagesurfer, Hermy-78, tee hill, Littlefang83, XxJasper'sAngelxX, lyssmcgrath, kouga's older woman, sillygabby, Tina Muller, yuiop.**

**Remember to Review, it only takes a second and leaves me smiling :) **

**-NCK- **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey y'all I'm back! Hope I didn't keep you waiting to long, just want to tell you that you guys continue to blow my mind with your responses and I really can't thank you enough for sticking with me. So without further ado, the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, and Kim.**

**Jasper's POV**

It had been two months since we brought Kim home, and everything had changed, but for the better. Everyone at some point had days where we felt like monsters for what we were, but Kim had changed that. The love she had for us, and us for her wiped away all the negative thoughts.

I had kept my promise of horseback riding, and twice a week Bella, Kim and myself would go to the local ranch, Kim absolutely loved it and it brought her a lot of joy. I planned to buy her a horse for her birthday in November, but I was still trying to win Bella over on the idea.

As for the rest of the family, Kim had developed a close relationship with them all, she loved her 'aunts and uncles' very much. For being Bella's sister she was quite the girly girl and loved playing dress up, and going shopping with Rose and Charlotte. Emmett and her were constantly playing, whether it be one of her toys, or a game of tag, and Emmett had become her personal horse giving her piggyback rides where ever they went together. Peter was the biggest surprise, he and Kim had a great relationship, and every morning at 8 o'clock they met on the couch in the living room to watch their morning cartoons.

Bella had become an amazing mother to Kim, they spent hours together, either talking or swinging on the swings in the back. Bella took to cooking every meal for Kim, doing her laundry, cleaning her room, just basically everything, but I'll tell you I had never seen her so happy.

As for my relationship with Kim, I couldn't ask for a better one. Other than the horse riding, Kim was much like Bella in her love of books. Some of the books were to difficult for her to read, so she would pick a book from my study, sit in my lap and have me read it to her. It was a daily thing, and apart from the moments alone with Bella at night when Kim was asleep, it was my favorite part of the day. My girls made me feel almost human,

The biggest surprise with Kim came about a month after we brought her home. The three of us were laying in Kim's bed, and like most nights she was almost passed out by the time we were done with her bedtime story. With her eyes closed she and her voice thick with sleep, she mumbled, "Love you mama, Love you papa," and was out like a light.

Bella and I were both very surprised, but were sure it was a mistake. The next morning, when Bella called her down for breakfast, she called Bella mama again, but the look on her face told us she made a mistake and was embarrassed. Bella asked her about the slip up, and she instantly thought we were mad, after reassuring her it didn't bother us, she explained why. She told us that she missed Renee and Phil, and that even though we took care of her like a 'mommy and daddy' she missed having someone to call that. She explained that she couldn't call us, mommy and daddy cause Renee and Phil would always be that, but mama and papa were different but still meant the same.

From that day on we were no longer, Jasper and Bella, we were mama and papa. The first time she had said it in front of everyone, there was obvious shock, but all turned to us with bright smiles.

Unfortunately, all good things had to come to an end. Peter had been a nervous wreck, jittery even for the last two days, he had no idea why, but all he knew was something bad was going to happen. Plans went ahead for a Volturi show down, we had no idea when they would come and what would be the outcome but we had a plan. Since Rosalie was not involved, she would take Kim and hide in a location that none of us were aware of, that way if Aro read our minds he would not be able to find them. If we lived through incident we would contact Rosalie on our cell and meet in a mutual spot.

My thoughts were interrupted, "Uncle Em!" Kim squealed loudly as Emmett and her entered the kitchen, with her on his shoulders.

Emmett and Rosalie had taken her to the farmers market in town. Kim had seen the sign and desperately wanted to go, so Em promised her he would take her today. Rosalie followed behind them her arms full of brown paper bags.

"What you got there, Rose?" I asked curiously, though from the horrible smell I had an idea.

"A bunch of produce, mostly fruit. Kim tried a bit of everything, and you know Em can't say no to her," Rose replied with a smile in the direction of Em and Kim.

"Uncle Em, down! I wanna see Papa," Kim said. Em picked her up off his shoulders and placed her on the ground. She took off running towards me, when she reached me, I picked her up and placed her on my lap, or usual position.

"Papa, there was pigs and sheep and cows, and one of them licked my hand!" she explained excitedly, thought scrunching up her face as she held out the hand the cow had licked. "Then we got cotton candy and I gave Uncle Em a cotton candy mustache," she said with a giggle, causing me to laugh loudly.

"Tell me you got a picture of that," I said turning to Rose who just smiled nodding her head, and handing me her cellphone.

The photo was of the three of them, em with a large blue mustache and Kim and Rose with matching pink ones, the picture alone was hilarious, but the smiles on all their faces was heartwarming.

"Papa, we also rode the Ferris wheel, and me and Auntie Rose played on the bumper cars, and Uncle Em and I rode the tilt-a-whirl a hundred times!" Kim said enthusiastically, waving her hands around.

Before I could respond to her, the front door slammed shut, grabbing everyone's attention, including Kim, who got up and ran towards the foyer. I heard her greeting Bella, who had been out feeding, but from the waiver in her voice and her emotions I knew something was wrong. I went to get up to find out what had her in such panic, she appeared in the doorway of the kitchen, a take-out bag in one arms and Kim in the other.

She was trying to remain calm, and listen to Kim explain about her day, but her wild eyes and the nerves rolling off her told me something bad had happened. I went to her side and took Kim from her arms, "Is that dinner?" I asked her softly, all she could do was nod in response. "Kim, why don't you go get cleaned up for dinner and then you can tell Mama all about your day. Okay?" I asked her. I needed her to leave the room, I needed to know what was wrong with my Bella.

"Okay, Papa," Kim responded, getting down from my arms and running toward the bathroom, obviously excited to tell Bella all about her day.

Once she was out of hearing range, I turned to Bella who's calm facade had completely vanished, as she pulled me to her, almost trembling. "What happened, Bella?" I asked concerned.

"I was being followed," she said with fear, causing me to let out a loud growl.

"How do you know?" Emmett asked, his protectiveness already shining brightly.

"After I fed, I decided to stop at the little diner in town to get dinner. I had been running for about five minutes when I smelt them, I knew instantly it was another vampire. I started running in circles, to see if they were actually following me or just passing through, on my fourth go around I finally lost them and headed here," she explained, her nerves still shot.

Before anybody could respond Peter and Charlotte appeared, "Kim's on her way back, we'll go run a perimeter check and make sure they didn't follow you back," Peter said, before the two took off.

Bella took a deep unnecessary breath putting her nerves in the back of her mind, and started unpacking the food she had brought back, she didn't want Kim to know something was wrong. Kim came running into the room, and jumped up on the stool at the breakfast bar as Bella placed a container full of chicken fingers, fries as well as carrots and celery with a small container of dip.

Kim launched into her stories from the day, as Bella unpacked the rest of the food. Emmett and Rosalie were safe from the food torture tonight since they had eaten lunch with her, Bella and myself weren't so lucky. Bella took a seat beside Kim at the counter, and I took the seat next to Bella, luckily Bella had gotten me a hamburger, as close to rare as she could get it, so it was a lot easier to choke down.

Bella was amazing at not letting Kim know anything was wrong, she laughed and asked Kim questions as she told her about the fair, even giggling as Rose showed her the mustache photo, but she couldn't hide how scared she actually was from an empath. My nerves were not any better, I wasn't scared I was angry and concerned, I was angry at myself for letting Bella feed on her own, and I was angry that someone had put her in such a panic, but I was extremely concerned, for once I had a family to protect, I had a daughter who was depending on me to protect her for the rest of her life, and that's what I planned to do.

"Papa, can we play checkers?" Kim asked excitedly. She liked to play with me, since I let her win.

"Of course, sweetheart. Put your trash away and go set them up in the living room, I'll be in when I'm finished," I said pointing to my burger with only two bites missing, thankfully I could toss it once she was gone.

"Okay!" she said happily hopping down from the stool, empty container in hand. She threw container in the garbage from a foot away,m a game her and Emmett had started. "That's two point, Uncle em! I'm winning!" Kim exclaimed happily, before running into the living room, leaving all of us laughing at her retreating form.

I got up from my seat taking the uneaten food from Bella and myself and threw it away, I turned to Em and Rose, "Can you guys give us a minute? Maybe you can help Kim set up the game she still has a bit of a problem with putting the pieces in the right spot," I asked.

"Of course, Jasper," Rose said taking Em's hand and pulling him towards the living room.

I walked over to Bella, wrapping my arms around her from behind. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she said unconvincingly.

"You are a terrible liar," I said kissing her neck. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you, I promise I will never let anything happen to you, or Kim ever again."

"Don't apologize Jasper, I wanted you here for when Kim got home, I should have let Charlotte come with me, but I'm okay. Whoever it was just sacred me, but I know if they wanted to hurt me they could have but they didn't and that's what matters," she explained.

The thought of something happening to her caused my stomach to turn, I could have lost her today, a fact that I wouldn't be able to forget anytime soon.

"Come on, Kim's dying to beat you at checkers again," Bella said with a small smile, obviously sensing the direction of my thoughts.

"You know one of these days, I'm not gonna let her win," I said with a smirk.

Bella started laughing, "Please, she's got you wrapped around her little finger." She was right and I knew it, my girls were everything and I would do whatever it took to make them happy, even if it was something as small as throwing a game of checkers.

Bella took my arm and pulled me into the living room, where Kim was sitting on the floor in front of the coffee table the checkers board all set to go, I took my seat in front of her, and Bella sat beside her.

We were about halfway through our first game, and without even trying to let her Kim had been kicking my butt, but I realized I could beat her in three moves, but she was so excited about winning I couldn't do it. Suddenly my ce4llphone rang, my first thought was it was Peter calling to tell me he had found something, but as I looked at the phone and saw that familiar Seattle area code, I knew it was bad.

"I have to take this. Darlin', can you play for me?" I asked Bella who nodded tightly, obviously seeing the caller id.

I walked into the kitchen, and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Mr. Jasper, it's Jenks. I'm sorry to disturb you this evening, but it is quite important."

"What's going on?" I asked concerned, I currently had him doing multiple things for me, so there were to many reasons he could be calling.

"Mr. Jasper, you asked me to keep an eye on passenger lists for your ex-wife. I'm sorry for the delay but two days ago, she as well as a Carlisle and Esme Cullen boarded a private jet to a town named Volterra in Italy," he said causing me to freeze.

"Why is it I'm just finding out about this now?" I yelled, causing Em and Bella to run into the room.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Jasper. Private jet listing are much more difficult to attain, especially when they left from another country," Jenks responded fear in his voice. I knew he was telling me the truth, but it didn't change the fact she had now been in Volterra for two days, and the guard could come for us any moment.

"Jenks, I apologize for my anger, I know you are correct and I appreciate how fast you did get this information. I need you to do what we spoke of, the account numbers are in the email I sent you, and if it comes to it, my sister will be in contact with you for what we discussed."

When I found out about the Volturi, I put a plan into action. Half of my funds would be transferred into two separate accounts one under Rosalie's name and an account I had set up for Kim, and travel arrangements had been made for Rosalie to escape with Kim, to a place only Jenks knew at the time.

"Of course, Mr. Jasper. I will await her phone call, and the funds will be transferred in the next hour."

"Thank you," I said before disconnecting.

"Jasper, what's going on?" Bella asked me concern flowing off her.

"The Cullen's arrived in Volterra two days ago, they took a private jet Jenks couldn't access the information till now," I explained. Bella's eyes went wide and Emmett's fists clenched at his side.

"Jasper, what do we do?" Bella asked.

"It's time to put our plan into action. It's more than likely the person following you tonight was a guard, who was sent to track us down," I explained.

Peter and Charlotte entered the room with incredible speed, "There was an unknown scent about five miles west of the house, we tracked it to town then lost it," Charlotte explained.

"It's the Volturi," I said, they would want us to feel a false sense of security until they arrived.

"How do you know?" Charlotte asked.

"Alice is in Volterra," Em responded, causing Charlotte to gasp and Peter to freeze.

"What's the plan, Major?" Peter asked.

"Rose and Kim will be leaving tomorrow, they will be here any day. No one but Jenks is aware of where they are going, when this is all over, I will contact Jenks and he will tell them to come home. If something happens they are safe, and no one will be able to find them," I explained, the thought of never seeing my baby girl again, broke my non-beating heart, but I had to believe that it wouldn't come to that. I had to remain strong, for my family.

"Em, go be with Rose. Charlotte, can you go be with Kim? Bella and I need to take care of some stuff," I asked.

Em didn't need to be told twice and went to go be with his mate, none of us knew when they would see each other again. Charlotte nodded and made her way into the living room, I could hear Kim ask where everyone was, but Charlotte distracted her by challenging her to a game of Checkers.

I took Bella's hand in mine, and walked us upstairs. Our first stop was my study, neither of us knew what to say to the other, so we went about our business, I went into my safe retrieving Rose and Kim's fake documents, multiples from different countries, and I cleaned out all the cash, over $50,000 made up in different currency so they were set no matter where Jenks was sending them.

Bella walked over to the far bookshelf and removed my large Civil War Appendix, and opened it, removing the two letters placed inside. One from me and one from her to Kim, in case something happened to us, we wanted her to know how much we loved her, and to explain why we were gone.

"Jasper, this is really happening isn't it?" Bella said turning to look at me, the pain, fear and sadness all reflected in her eyes.

I went to her, wrapping my arms tightly around her. "It's gonna be okay, I'm not going to let anything happen to Kim or you, until my dying day I will protect you. We have done nothing wrong, Darlin'. We will make the brothers listen to us, I am not going to give up this easily.

"I'm scared, Jasper," Bella said, snuggling into my chest.

"Me too, Darlin'. Me too," I admitted to the only person, I ever would, pulling her as close as possible.

We stayed like that for a few moments, but we both knew there was more to do, and left the study hand in hand, making our way to Kim's room. When we arrived, Bella went straight for her closet, grabbing the small suitcase we had bought her, for this exact reason. While Bella rummaged through the closet for clothes, I opened the concealed compartment, and stashed the cash, documents, and letters. As I finished closing it Bella came back with an arm full of clothes, and started packing, the last thing to be packed was Kim's favorite teddy bear.

We stashed the suitcase in Kim's closet, and headed downstairs. Even with the looming threat of the Volturi, we were going to enjoy our last night as a family until this was settled. When we got down, we found Rose and Em sitting on the loveseat holding each other closely, while Kim was going through the mountain of DVD's, with Peter and Char.

"Mama, Papa are you going to watch a movie with us?" Kim asked with a bright smile holding her favorite Harry Potter DVD, a series her Uncle Em had introduced her to.

"Of course, baby girl," Bella said with the best smile she could muster.

"Yay!" she cheered, handing Charlotte the DVD to put in, as she ran to us and pulled us to the couch, sitting herself in the middle of us.

We had gotten to the part with the giant spiders, that Kim didn't like, causing her to hide her face in my chest, when suddenly there was a knock on the door. The six of us vampires all froze, every single one of us smelling that it was another vampire.

The scent was familiar, but off causing me not to be able to identify them, I raised my eyebrow in silent question at Peter, asking if it was the scent from earlier, he stiffly nodded. As I rose to answer the door, Em and Peter made their way towards Bella and Kim forming a protective shield.

I took a moment, before opening the door, reading the emotions of the vampire on the other side, I felt nerves, but nothing else, they knew I was there so there was no chance of just not answering. I slowly opened the door, ready to meet the guard member Aro had sent, but the black cloak and bright red eyes that met mine were not the ones I expected. For once I was speechless.

**A/N *hides behind Emmett, Peter and Jasper* I know I suck, but to make up for it next chapter will be a BIG one! Who do you think is behind door number 1? lol**

**Big thank you to all those who added this story and/or myself to their alerts and/or favorites! I had so many emails after last chapter, I thought my inbox was going to explode!**

**Super big thank you to all those who reviewed: mayejrmorris, Holidai, sillygabby, traceybuie, Czy4Twilight, tee hill, kouga's older woman, twimama77, polly2010, Xo Bella Italiana oX, cathy29jes, Lalina92, Legolas' Girl 31, wendy1969, teamhotmen, Sandra, Ness1956 (thank you for all your reviews! Many people don't review every chapter after the story has begun and I appreciate it a lot!), Guest, XxJasper'sAngelxX, bamagal110.**

**Remember to review, because reviews make me happy, and when I'm happy I write faster lol**

**-NCK-**


	16. Chapter 16

***Edit* 07/01/13 - Sorry for making you think this was an update but, there seems to be some confusion, this story only has 16 chapters, this being number 16. As some of you may remember I had a note as Chapter 11 so this was marked as chapter 17. I have since removed the note, so the story should read 16 chapters. Sorry for the confusion everyone!**

**Hey y'all! I'm back, this chapter was meant to be up weeks ago, but life handed me my ass, then I went on a much need vacation where there was no wi-fi, so I couldn't post! Also, I am currently without beta, so I apologize for any mistakes, I tried my hardest! Anyways, you guys had a lot of ideas about who is at the door, so I won't keep you waiting any longer. Come check me out at the bottom!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and Kim, and Jasper when I'm dreaming :)**

_I took a moment, before opening the door, reading the emotions of the vampire on the other side, I felt nerves, but nothing else, they knew I was there so there was no chance of just not answering. I slowly opened the door, ready to meet the guard member Aro had sent, but the black cloak and bright red eyes that met mine were not the ones I expected. For once I was speechless._

His face was not the one I expected, his entire appearance caused confusion and concern, this was not the Edward from so many years ago, but nothing changed the fact that I hated him. I could forgive him for Alice, but what he had done to my Bella and him hiding the truth behind our lifestyle were unforgivable.

"You have a lot of balls to show your face here. Why are you here?" I asked with a cold tone. "And why are you in guard clothing?" I added, the biggest concern I had with his appearance.

"I know I am unwelcome and I do not blame you, but I have a lot to say and it involves everyone," he responded, not meeting my eyes. From his emotions I could tell he was waiting for me to attack him.

I didn't trust him, but could you blame me? I could tell he was being honest and his emotions showed no hint of threatening emotions, but with him being a mind reader he would know exactly how to alter his emotions.

"Can I trust you?" I asked simply, my only real concern was Kim. The six of us may be human drinkers but we would never harm her, his change of diet had me concerned.

"I mean no harm, Jasper. I am here to protect her," he simply said, causing a chill to go down my spine.

The fact that he spoke of Kim's protection, made up my mind for me, and I let him in. I lead him to the living room, keeping him at my side so I could keep my eye on him, I had a feeling the shit may hit the fan when we walked into the room.

Once there, I saw Em and Peter still standing protectively in front of Bella who had a concerned looking Kim in her arms. "Em, Peter it's alright you can move," I said walking over to them. I went to Bella's side, taking Kim from her arms, and wrapping my other free hand around her shoulders hoping to calm them both.

"She's beautiful, is she yours?" Edward asked with a small smile, glancing at Kim before turning his attention to Bella.

I felt Bella's anger rise, but I knew she wouldn't do anything she would regret in front of Kim. "Who she is to me, is none of your business. You must be really stupid to show your face here," she snarled at him.

"You're right, I'm sorry. I was just curious she looks so much like you," he responded. His emotions were switching quickly, and I didn't like it one bit.

"Papa, who is that?" Kim asked me, still tucked in my arms.

Before I could respond, Edward spoke, "Hi there, my name is Edward," he said being overly friendly, I could tell he was trying to put her at ease which I appreciated.

"Hi, Edward! I'm Kim. How do you know my mama and papa?" Kim asked him.

He smiled slightly, "We're old friends," he responded, causing Bella to scoff from beside me. Kim looked confused, and I felt Edwards heartbreak.

"Kim, how about you go upstairs with Auntie Rose, while we talk to Edward?" I asked. We had a lot to talk about and if we wanted to keep our existence a secret, she couldn't hear what we were talking about.

"But I wanna stay with you and mama," Kim said sadly. I knew she was picking up on the emotions in the room, she was very perceptive and she was concerned about what was going on, but I knew how to get her to agree.

"What about going in the kitchen and getting some ice cream? Auntie Charlotte bought you some chocolate sauce," I said, causing her eyes to light up.

"Okay!" she said excitedly, as Rose made her way to us. "Piggy back, Auntie?" Kim asked Rose, who just smiled and turned around, so I could place Kim on her shoulders.

Once Kim was out of ear shot, I turned to Edward. "Alright you said you wanted to talk, so talk," I said gesturing for him to take a seat, as I took mine beside Bella on the loveseat. I wanted to get to the reason he was here.

Edward took a deep unnecessary breath before starting, "Before I get to everything, I need to apologize, to both of you," he spoke lowly with his head bowed in shame. "Jasper, I never intended to hurt you."

"And you thought sleeping with my wife wouldn't hurt me?" I asked with sarcasm, and more anger than I truly felt. To be honest, I didn't care anymore, about him and Alice, but I wasn't going to let him bullshit me.

"Listen, Alice told me that you weren't together anymore. She told me that you both knew you weren't mates and that you weren't ready to tell everyone. I know I'm stupid for believing her but I was so distraught over leaving Bella, and Alice made that pain go away."

Bella jumped up from her seat "you were distraught?" she interrupted loudly before taking a deep breath and lowering her voice remembering Kim in the next room. "you had no reason to be distraught. You left me, broken on the forest floor, my heart in a million pieces, feeling alone and worthless," she nearly whispered furiously, venom dripping with each word. "You don't get to feel bad! And you sure as hell can't convince me you only hooked up with her once we were over," she added angrily. "I always knew there was a reason you wouldn't touch me," she said with disgust.

I could feel Edward's heart break at every one of her words, though anybody could tell by the way his eyes squeezed shut on their own accord and his hand subconsciously came to clutch at his heart. I could tell he was hurting, but right now he wouldn't find anyone here to feel sorry for him.

"I never touched her while we were together," he vowed with passion. "My actions may have shown you differently, but I loved you ore that I could ever express. I wanted you forever, and I hurt you because I was selfish, I wanted you to hate me, I Thought it would make it easier, I realized too late that I was obviously wrong."

His words stunned Bella who had frozen in place, her emotions showing she had no idea what to believe or what to say, the inner turmoil was making even me dizzy. I reached for her hand and pulled her toward the couch to get her seated again.

"Okay, you've said your apologizes, now it's time to answer my original questions, why are you here? And why are you in guard clothing?" I asked getting back on topic, before poor Bella exploded.

"It's a long story so bear with me. After you left, Jasper, Alice claimed Bella was now a vampire, and out for revenge on the family. I refused to believe her, I knew Bella wouldn't do something like that, originally I thought Alice was seeing her searching for us for help, but Alice deemed you a danger, and I couldn't get your location from the visions in her mind.

At the end of March, Alice said she would be going to the Volturi for assistance, she claimed you were even more dangerous now that she saw the two of you finding each other and joining forces to destroy the family. I knew she was full of it and knew I had to stop her before she could hurt you. I followed her to a field one day where she liked to be alone with her visions, while she was there I saw what she was hiding."

I felt anger, hurt and disgust all rise in him and I wondered just what she knew. "I saw Bella, at first I was confused as to what I was seeing, that was until I saw Maria, whom I recognized from your thoughts of the past, Jasper. I saw the things she was doing to you, Bella, and my heart broke," he spoke his voice cracking. "I expected her to show shock, to come home and tell the family of the help Bella was in need of. So I returned home and waited, I was packed ready to leave to come find you," he said sincerely, with an intense look in Bella's direction, but when their eyes met she turned away.

I felt his heartbreak first, but then his anger increased as he started to speak again, "I couldn't believe it when she came home, skipping with a smile on her face," he said his fists clenched to his side. "I grabbed my bags and told her I was leaving, but not why. She lost it and started screaming at me like a mad woman."

"That's the fight, Rose and I heard," Em interrupted, causing Edward to nod.

"I left that night, I knew I had to save Bella and stop Alice. Because of her vision, I knew where Bella was, obviously I couldn't go alone, so I went to the only people who could help."

"The Volturi," I stated, knowing who he was talking about.

"Yes. I went to the Volturi, I bargained my loyalty and some information, in exchange for the guard destroying the army and allowing Bella to escape unharmed."

Everyone in the rooms shocked eyes were on Edward. Bella looked frozen in shock, and her emotions were shifting quickly between, surprise, gratitude and every other emotion known to man.

"Aro sent me a few days before the raid to scout the location, and make sure they didn't pack up camp. I was hoping to to see Bella and get her out before the raid, but I couldn't get close enough because of the patrols. Three days before the raid my luck changed," he said with a small smile.

"Heather," Bella stated, realization dawning on her face.

"Yes, Heather. I followed her after she ran, her thoughts showed you and her concern for you. After about a mile, I stopped her, she was wary of me, of course, but when I told her why I was there, she told me of your plan. That night I reported to Caius, who was leading the army in and told him to start from the north end, so you could escape like planned."

Bella was struggling with her emotions, she wanted to thank him, hell I wanted to thank him for saving her, but both of us struggled with our past relationship with him making it difficult to get the words out.

"I waited for the raid to start, and a few minutes later, I saw you," he said with a smile in Bella's direction. "I followed you for miles, and when I realized you were heading for the water, I took off a head of you."

"You're the one who left the clothes, aren't you?" Bella asked in surprise.

"What clothes?" I interrupted confused, we had never fully discussed her escape, because of the pain attached.

"When I got to the beach, there was a bag with clothes in it. I remember thinking it was a gift," Bella said her eyes focused on Edward.

"Yes, I went to a store the day before and purchased the clothes and bag, I took off all the tags and left it like that, because I knew you wouldn't have taken them if you knew they were new," Edward said with a smile.

I was grateful for all he had done, he had helped her, saved her life, and allowed her to find me, but again he was the hero.

"thank you," Bella said quietly. The emotional struggle I felt from her told me just how hard that was for her.

Edward shook off her gratitude, his emotions showing me he felt he didn't deserve it, but was trying hard to hide it. "Now to answer your question as to why I am here, I need to tell you something that will probably upset you, but keep in mind, they will be punished," he said giving me a cautious look, his words were directed solely at me, and I was concerned to learn more. "The Cullen's arrived in Volterra two days ago."

"I know," I stated simply.

Edward cast a curious glance in my direction. "How? What am I missing?" he asked looking around at all of us.

"We know more than you think, a lot has happened since you disappeared," Emmett said tightly, anger seeping through his tone.

Realization dawned on Edward's face, he had been so focused on telling us about Alice, and Bella's reappearance, that he didn't put Emmett and Rosalie's appearance with us together. "So you know about Carlisle?" he asked Em, but casting a glance at me.

"Remember the day you called to say you weren't coming back?" Em asked him and he nodded. "I slipped, me and Rose knew Alice was up to something, I had gotten so distracted I hadn't hunted. There was just to much blood, I couldn't stop," em explained. "Alice found out and told Carlisle, wen I got home our stuff was packed and he revealed the truth about his experiment before kicking us out," he said with disgust.

"Em, I'm so sorry," Edward replied sadly. He still considered Em his family, and it hurt him to hear what had happened.

"You could have told us!" Em exploded.

"I didn't know the whole time," Edward argued meekly.

"When did you know?" I asked wanting the truth.

"I found out two weeks before you left, Jasper," he admitted, disgust rolling off him in waves. "When Carlisle caught Alice and I, she threatened to expose the truth. That when I discovered she had been lying about the two of you and that our lifestyle was a lie."

"You still kept quiet for nine years! You could have stopped a lot of pain," em exclaimed.

"I know, and I'm sorry! Everything else in my life had gone to shit, and I didn't think it was that bad, innocent people wouldn't die and we would still have some form of a family. I didn't know how evil he really was, and I can't apologize enough for my stupidity."

All he wanted was forgiveness, but he wasn't stupid enough to ask for it.

"We're getting of topic here," Peter interrupted. "Can you get back to the reason you are here?" he asked. Peter had no emotional connection to Edward so he couldn't care about his apologies.

"Right, sorry," Edward said clearing his throat. "Alice is in Volterra to get the brothers to authorize your executions. She has claimed that Bella was the leader of the army and that your coven is out for revenge on the family," Edward explained.

The news of revenge was nothing new, but her claims of Bella leading the army pissed me off, but also concerned me.

"that's the biggest load of bullshit, I've ever heard," Bella exploded.

"I know, and the brothers are aware of the falseness of her accusations, but when she arrived she had another accusation, one that I alone cannot defend against the brothers."

"What else could she possible accuse us of?" I asked, her first accusations were enough to get us killed.

"She claims that you intend to turn Kim, into an immortal child."

His words caused growls to come from all in the room, I was seeing red, and Bella was a mixture of pain and anger.

"I know it's none of my business, but for the sake of her protection, I need to know how she became yours," Edward said quietly, but deadly serious.

"She's my half-sister," Bella responded quietly. Her voice cracked, betraying the calm facade she was putting on as she continued, "My mother and Phil were in a fatal car crash recently."

"I'm so sorry," Edward said, his sympathy shining brightly, he didn't like seeing her in pain.

Bella waved off his condolence before speaking, "Kim was alone. We adopted her, legally, and we intend to keep her human for as long as possible," she explained. She like all of us knew honesty was the best policy, it would help to have a guard member on our side.

"So she does not know the truth about what we are?" Edward asked slightly surprised. I knew he was wondering how it was possible with six vampires in the house.

"No, and we want to keep it that way until it is necessary to reveal it," I answered sternly.

"That's good, it works in our favour," he said, almost to himself. "Aro has requested that you all, including Kim, come to Volterra. He wants you there to defend yourselves against Alice's accusations, and to see your thoughts about your plan with Kim first hand," he explained.

The first thing that came to mind was, hell no! Bringing my human daughter to the Volturi's lair, wasn't an option. Not to mention, four out of six of us were soldiers in the ongoing Southern Wars, and I knew Caius enjoyed punishing the ones they caught. I would not lead my entire family to slaughter, willingly.

"Jasper, I understand your concerns," Edward responded, hearing my thoughts. "Aro has already promised safety to those of you who had fought. His exact words were 'the past is the past' he truly does not care. Only the person responsible for all this will be punished."

I wanted to press him for more details, but his emotions told me he was forbidden from speaking more. I logically knew Aro would not leave this alone, but the protector in me was still saying, 'hell no'. My own life meant little, but my family, my daughter, and my mate's life were the only thing that mattered.

"Jasper, if I believed that any harm would come to any of you or Kim, I would not be here telling you to go. I would be telling you to run," he replied to my thoughts with conviction.

Before I could respond Bella spoke, "And we're suppose to trust you?" she asked coldly, but her emotions told me, that she was scared to trust him again, and could you really blame her?

Edward winced at her words, and his emotions exploded with heartbreak and guilt. "Listen, I know I have wronged you, both of you," he said turning his focus from Bella, to me. "More then anyone should ever be forgiven for, and I'll never be able to say sorry enough, but I care for both of you, and in turn that makes me automatically care for her. I would not put you or her in harms way," he vowed.

Bella remained silent, I knew her well enough to know that a battle was raging inside her head, and her emotions were all over the place. "What happens if we don't come?" she asked quietly.

I felt a spike of panic run through Edward, he was worried about this from the beginning, letting out an unnecessary breath, I knew what his answer would be, "Then Aro will send the guard," he simply stated.

"And all our claims of innocence will not be believed," I finished for him, and he nodded sadly in response.

"Edward, it's no secret that there is bad blood between us, but I appreciate all you've done for us, but we need to discuss this as a family. We can't give you an answer right now," Bella said, looking at me for reassurance, I squeezed her hand in mine to show her I was with her.

"I understand, I'll leave you to talk," he responded, standing. "A private jet will be taking me back to Volterra tomorrow at 10am, from the landing strip just before town. I hope I see you there," he said turning to leave.

Before he could take a step, Kim came running into the room, a large foul smelling sundae in her hands, and Rose chasing her at a human pace.

"I'm sorry, I turned around to put something away and she took-off," Rose explained as Kim ran to Bella.

"I'm sorry! I made mama a sundae, cause she was sad, and the ice cream was melting," she said, defending herself.

Bella took the sundae with a small smile, kissing Kim's cheek gently. "Thank you, sweetheart, but next time you have to listen to Auntie Rose, okay?" Bella said, wanting her to know she appreciated it, but running from Rose was wrong.

Kim nodded in response, and turned to Edward, who's presence still confused her. "Are you leaving?" she asked him, her fascination with him had me worried.

"Yes, it's very late, and pass my bedtime," he said with a smirk.

Kim walked closer to him, Peter, Em and myself all wanted to stop her, but we didn't want to startle her. "Will I see you again?" she asked.

"Maybe, but I truly hope so," he responded with a smile.

"Me too. I like your hair, it's pretty and reminds me of a penny," Kim said with a giggle.

Bella cringed beside me, the last thing she wanted was Kim getting attached to him.

Edward chuckled, not sensing the tension in the room, his focus on Kim. "Thank you, but I like yours much more, it's much prettier than mine," he responded.

Multiple things happened quickly, Kim responded by blushing brightly, and Edward's emotions started switching rapidly, his gaze focusing intently on her. I didn't like it, not a bit. Bella tensed beside me and the emotions from the others were causing me to want to snap, and get him away from my daughter.

I cleared my throat, loudly, causing Edward's gaze to snap to mine. It didn't take long for him to realize that it was time to leave.

"I should be going, good night everyone," he said, before turning to leave. With his back to us, low enough for only us vampires to hear he said, "I hope to see you all tomorrow."

I waited to hear the door close before going into action. Picking up Kim, I said, "It's past someones bedtime, how about you go brush your teeth, put on your pj's and pick out tonight's story, and mama and I will be up in a few minutes."

Kim nodded and I placed her on her feet. She went around giving her nightly round of hugs, then ran up the stairs yelling 'good night' as she went. When we heard the bathroom door slam shut, and the faucet turn on, I turned to the group.

"Rose, you catch all that?" I asked, hoping I didn't have to re-iterate. She nodded in response.

"I hate to say it, Major, but it looks like we have no options. That psycho pixie wants us dead, and if we run she is going to get what she wants," Peter said getting straight to the point.

"There's really only one thing to consider," Rosalie said.

"Is Edward trustworthy," Emmett finished for her, directing his question solely on me.

"His emotions showed nothing but honesty. After learning all he has done to save Bella, I can't see him leading us all to slaughter," I answered though it killed me to say. "I think it's time we end this, once and for all," I added, though honestly I knew there was no choice.

Everyone murmured their agreement, yet Bella remained silent. "Darlin'?" I asked. "Say something," I slightly begged.

It was as if my plea, broke her from her trance, "Sorry," she said. "You're right, we have to do this," she responded showing more bravery then her emotions showed.

"Alright, Charlotte and I will take care of packing. You two go be with Kim," Rose offered.

"Thank you. Do y'all mind if we have a moment alone?" I asked, I needed to talk to her, alone. Everyone nodded and left the room, Rose and Charlotte, splitting up the packing responsibilities.

When I was sure we were alone, I turned to face Bella. "Talk to me, I know that big ol' brain of yours is working overtime."

"I just can't believe it's come to this," she admitted sadly. "Not to mention, I wasn't expecting Edward to show up at our door, it's just a lot to process," she explained.

I wanted to tell her it was all going to be okay, but I knew I couldn't promise something like that, so I promised what I could. "Bella, I promise I will do whatever it takes to protect our family. We haven't done anything wrong, we have to believe that Edward knows what he is talking about."

"I know," she admitted with frustration. Putting her faith in Edward was a lot easier said then done. "You know I love you, right?" she said with passion.

I leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss to her lips, "I know, and I love you too, more than you will ever know," I said before kissing her forehead and pulling away.

"Alright, I think we need to go fulfill our nighttime duties, the little one is getting impatient," I said with a small smile, as I felt Kim's agitation at waiting so long for us.

"Mama! Papa!" Kim called sounding annoyed, causing Bella to break out laughing.

I took Bella's hand in mine and we made our way upstairs, tonight could be our last as a family, and I was going to enjoy every last minute with my girls.

**A/N So what did you think? The battle of The Whitlocks versus The Cullens is about to commence! Next chapter, I promise is a big one, and I know you aren't going to want to miss it! Please review and let me know what you thought about this chapter, and maybe tell me what you think is going to happen, I love hearing all your theories! **

**Big thank you to all those who added this story and/or myself to their alerts and/or favourites, you guys friggin rock!**

**Super big thank you to those who reviewed: Czy4Twilight, Miss-evil-lil-elf, cathy29jes, LuvinTwilight143, Holidai, traceybuie, mayejrmorris, Ness1956, Lalina92, Littlefang83, xXx Tinkies xXx, Sandra46, dracosluvr4eva20, JXB Addicted, Legolas' Girl 31, teamhotmen, polly2010, twimama77, kouga's older woman, yearprincess, Tina Muller, amaris12345 (so happy the family angle comes across like I was hoping, thank you.), foxylady1on1, XxJasper'sAngelxX, chanur, AbbeNormal (so happy your back! Can't agree more about life! Your reviews are always so lovely, thank you!), Monica, My Eyez Are Watching Everyone (thank you for all the reviews!), tee hill, Sinvisigoth (thank you for all your reviews, and kind words).**

**Alright y'all I'm out for now! Remember to review, chapter 17 might just get typed up faster!**

**-NCK-**


	17. Chapter 17

**And I am back! Hey y'all! Just wanted to say you guys continue to blow me away, and I can't thank you enough! I am home sick with strep throat so had some time to write lol. Some exciting news, this story got nominated for the Energize WIP Awards in the category of 'Most promising Twilight Fan Fiction Non-Canon'! Voting started today, and will run till the 20th. I will post link at bottom and you can check out my profile for the link as well. I thank you all in advance for voting! Well I won't keep you waiting any longer, here is the next chapter, put on your seat belts the next two chapters are going to be one hell of a ride :) **

_**Please remember I no longer have a beta and am doing all my own editing, and I am no expert.**_

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I still do not own Twilight, but I do own Kim and Jasper, in my dreams.**

_Last Chapter:_

_"I just can't believe it's come to this," she admitted sadly. "Not to mention, I wasn't expecting Edward to show up at our door, it's just a lot to process," she explained._

_I wanted to tell her it was all going to be okay, but I knew I couldn't promise something like that, so I promised what I could. "Bella, I promise I will do whatever it takes to protect our family. We haven't done anything wrong, we have to believe that Edward knows what he is talking about."_

_"I know," she admitted with frustration. Putting her faith in Edward was a lot easier said then done. "You know I love you, right?" she said with passion._

_I leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss to her lips, "I know, and I love you too, more than you will ever know," I said before kissing her forehead and pulling away._

_"Alright, I think we need to go fulfill our nighttime duties, the little one is getting impatient," I said with a small smile, as I felt Kim's agitation at waiting so long for us._

_"Mama! Papa!" Kim called sounding annoyed, causing Bella to break out laughing._

_I took Bella's hand in mine and we made our way upstairs, tonight could be our last as a family, and I was going to enjoy every last minute with my girls._

Bella's POV

Arriving at the landing strip, I still wasn't sure this was the right thing to do. I wanted to trust Edward, but I wasn't so sure he was trustworthy, his track record had proven he wasn't. I couldn't tell you what I was more nervous about, spending nine hours on a plane with Edward, and my daughter who had taken a seriously disliked interest in him, and vice versa, or the fact when we arrived in Italy, I could ultimately die. Obviously, I needed to sort out my priorities.

"Mama, look! Why is that plane so small?" Kim asked me from the backseat of the car, breaking me out of my trance.

"It's meant to be for less people," I explained.

Kim seemed satisfied with my answer, and happily followed Rose out of the car. Jasper turned to look at me, his eyes silently asking me, if I was truly okay. Obviously my shield had taken over and my emotions were a blank to him, something he truly disliked. I concentrated on sending him what I was feeling, a mix of sadness, fear and uncertainty, luckily for me he understood and I didn't have to explain, we didn't have that much time.

Jasper got out the car, and made his way to my side, opening the door for me, and offering his hand. Getting out, I spotted Edward, he looked much different today, dressed in regular clothing, even his eyes were now a muddy brown, much like all of ours. I appreciated the human facade, but his motives still bothered me. When he spotted the group of us, I didn't need Jasper's gift to know he was relieved.

Edward walked towards us, apprehensive, but with a small smile. "Hello, everyone," he said in greeting as he reached us.

"Hi, Edward!" Kim exclaimed happily, causing everyone but her and Edward to scowl.

Before Edward could respond, Jasper interrupted, "everything set?" he asked.

"Yes, we're ready to leave when you are, and I've spoken with Aro, but I think it would be better to speak once in the air," Edward replied gesturing to Kim. Obviously there would be quite a bit of vampire talk. "Everyone ready?" he asked after a moment.

We all nodded and followed him to the plane. The private jet was beautiful, plush leather seats lined each side of the plane, and in the corner a small table for four.

"Everyone take your seats, I'll tell the pilot, we're ready," Edward said heading to the cockpit, as Jasper, Kim and I took our seats at the table. Kim picked the window seat, it seemed she had gotten over her fear of flying, I took the seat beside her and Jasper took the one directly in front of her.

Kim asked for her iPod, that Em had given her a few weeks earlier, put her earphones on and stared out the window. Edward came out of the cockpit and took a seat, farthest from everyone, he wasn't stupid enough to think anyone was really in the mood to talk to him.

The first half hour of the ride, was unusually quiet, except for the faint sound of music coming from Kim's earphones. I was distracted by my thoughts, and hadn't noticed, Edward making his way to us, until he was beside me.

"Can I join you for a moment?" he asked, looking at me, but I was sure the question was directed at Jasper, since the only spot was beside him. Jasper nodded, gesturing to the spot beside him, which Edward very carefully took. "Thank you. Anyways, as I told you I have spoken with Aro. So far everything seems to be going well, the Cullen's are being guarded in the castle and as far as Alice believes we are searching for you to execute you," he explained.

Anger bubbled up inside me as I thought of Alice, the person I thought was my friend, the sister I had always wanted. How could one person be so evil?

"I explained to Aro, that Kim is unaware of our existence, which he was quite pleased with, as I thought it makes things look much better, anyways he agrees she should be kept from the discussion and has agreed to allow, either Peter, Charlotte,. Rose or Em to stay with her in another room, until she is needed."

Again, I didn't need Jasper's gift to know the entire family was more then a little relieved.

"Now since Bella's mind will be closed to Aro much like her's is to me, it will be up to everyone else, mainly, you Jasper to show Aro, everything. From the day you left the family till now, you need to let him see, you wanted nothing to do with the Cullen's and that there has never been any intention to turn Kimberly before maturity," Edward explained. I decided that I would not correct Edward and reveal the truth about my shield, Alice wanted me dead, and I was going to show Aro exactly what the last decade of my life had been like.

"Aro has requested, that none of you mention anything about what I have told you. He wants the Cullen's to believe that you are completely unaware as to why you are being brought to the castle," Edward stressed.

"Of course," Jasper replied.

Edward smiled, nodding, obviously happy things were going to plan, but I had to ask him something, something that I thought only he could answer, "Edward, why has Alice done this?"

Edward sighed, and a small frown appeared on his face, " I wish I could tell you, Bella, but I don;t know, though I have a feeling we will all have answers sooner rather then later."

I knew he was right, but could we really believe that Alice was just going to come out and say why she did all of this, when the Volturi could very well execute her.

"Mama, I'm bored," Kim said removing her earphones and turning to look at us, "and hungry," she added as an afterthought.

I went to get up to retrieve the bag I had packed for her, with some colouring books and snacks, when Edward stopped me. He got up and went to his small bag in the corner of the plane and pulled out a colouring book and crayons, then made his way to the small fridge behind us, and pulled out a plastic container, with cut up fruit inside, a juice box and a prepared sandwich, from the smell I guessed it was turkey. He made his way back to us, handing the contents to Kim, who thanked him happily, and opened the sandwich, putting her earphones back on before taking a bite.

I could tell Jasper wasn't happy, though neither was I. I couldn't understand why he was being so kind to her, or why he would even think of these things.

"Thank you, for that," I said forcefully. I appreciated him doing it, but what I didn't appreciate was the sudden interest in my daughter.

Edward waved off my thanks, "It's really no problem, I wanted her to be comfortable, and you guys have enough on your minds. If she gets thirsty, there is more juice and some chocolate milk in the fridge," he explained with a smile.

I didn't know what to say, so I remained silent, Jasper and I sharing the same worried face.

The plane ride dragged on for another hour in silence, Kim had finished her food and was done colouring, crawling into Jasper's lap, and falling asleep cuddled to his chest, the sight still warmed my heart, every time. I headed over to Rosalie, she would be the one to stay with Kim when we arrived in Volterra, as I was speaking to her, I watched as Edward made his way back over to Jasper.

"You are very good with her," Edward said quietly taking the seat across from them.

"You seem surprised," Jasper said, gazing down lovingly at Kim.

"I never pegged you as someone who wanted a child," Edward explained, he wasn't being rude, just stating his opinion.

"It was never an option," Jasper responded simply.

Edward nodded in understanding. "She loves you very much, you know," Edward stated simply. "Even now as she dreams, she see's you as her protector, and her father, just as much as she considers Phil to be. Her love for your family shines brightly with every thought."

I watched Jasper smile contently down at Kim. "We all love her very much as well, she has changed us all, for the better," he responded.

Edward smiled, "I can tell, I don't think I've ever seen you look so content."

It was silent for a moment, before Jasper spoke, "Tell me, Edward. Why did you do all this, for us?"

Edward smiled sadly, shaking his head, "Jasper, you forget I can hear you," he responded tapping his head. Jasper frowned, and I was confused. "I did not do this to take Bella from you," he answered, shocking the hell out of me, but I could tell by the look on Jasper's face he didn't believe him.

Edward glanced at me sadly, before dropping his eyes to the floor, he knew I was listening, "I know you two are meant to be together, I will not lie and say I feel nothing for her, but I have matured a lot of these last few months, and I know I owe you both so much," he said quietly. Looking at Jasper dead in the eyes, "Going to the Volturi was my only option to stop all this drama, so I did it," he said simply.

Jasper took a moment to let Edward's words sink in, before speaking, "I'm going to be honest, I still don't like you," Jasper said, with a small smirk, "but I appreciate everything you've done," he added with complete honesty.

Edward smiled a small smirk, "I hope one day you can forgive me, but even if you don't, I'll be able to live, knowing you and your family are safe," Edward said sincerely, before getting up and making his way back to his seat.

There were no more words needed.

The rest of the ride, went quickly, we landed in Volterra after sunset. The first thing I noticed when we got off the plane, was a black SUV with tinted windows, parked a few feet from the plane. A large man got out of the drivers seat, as Edward made his way to him. Edward's greeting to this vampire told me his name was Afton, the man spoke few words and only nodded, when Edward asked him if everything was ready.

Afton made his way back into the driver's seat as Edward approached us, ushering us into the car. Kim was passed out in Emmett's arms, who had to almost limbo into the car to not hit his head, but he refused to let go of her, I knew he was wondering if it would be the last time he got to hold her as she slept. Once everyone was seated, a divider between the front seat and the back seat went up, as Edward turned to all of us.

"We're not far from the castle, so I have to be quick with this. When we arrive, Gianna, the human receptionist, will take Rosalie and Kim to my room, just around the corner from the throne room where everything will take place. Now, I want to warn you that the brothers will listen to Alice's accusations once more, I must stress, do not speak until spoken too, you will get your chance to defend yourselves against her accusations, but if you become hostile, Caius won't be afraid to sic Jane on you," Edward warned.

Jasper had told us about her, with one look she could cause the most excruciating pain to radiate through you. Jasper had heard rumours, that most beg for death after Jane's fun.

"When all the vampire stuff has been taken care of, Aro will want to see Kim, and I want you to be prepared for him to read her thoughts. He'll want to hear it from her that you have never revealed your true nature to her," Edward explained.

We all nodded in understanding, we knew that Kim's thoughts would be the thing to save us when it comes to Alice's immortal child accusations.

Only two minutes later, the car came to a stop, we all climbed out of the car, as Emmett got out, Kim opened her eyes. She looked around sleepily and confused, she stuck her arms out at Jasper for him to take her, from Emmett's arms. Once Jasper had her, she snuggled deeply into his chest, casting glances around at the large castle, that surrounded the courtyard we were in. I was expecting her to start asking a million questions, but it was almost as if she knew, now was not the time to explain.

We followed Edward, who lead us into a side door, the inside was damp, and surrounded by stone on the walls and ceiling, and small torches lighting the tunnel. Kim snuggled deeper into Jasper's chest, as Jasper took my hand, squeezing it tightly. After only a few moments we reached a very normal looking room, with a large desk in the middle, and a beautiful Italian human woman standing there with a smile.

"Welcome back, Edward," she said staring lustfully at him.

"Thank you, Gianna. Are they ready for us?" he asked, ignoring her flirting.

"Yes, everything is set," she replied.

"Good, you'll be taking Rosalie and Kim to my room, while we go meet with the brothers," Edward explained.

"Of course, whenever you are ready I'll show you the way," she said with a sincere smile, she seemed way to nice to be working for the Volturi.

Edward stiffly nodded at Jasper and I, and we knew it was time to say goodbye. Out of the corner of my eye, I watched Emmett and Rosalie embrace tightly, Em whispering his love for her quietly in her ear.

"Okay Kim, you are going to go with Auntie Rose for a bit, while mama and I go talk with some people ," Jasper explained, to a confused looking Kim in his arms.

"Papa, you're coming back right?" she asked scared. I knew Jasper didn't want to lie to her, but we didn't want to scare her.

"Of course, sweetheart," he replied, I could see the pain in his eyes from the lie.

"Okay," Kim replied, wrapping her arms around his neck giving him a hug, "Love you, papa," she said.

He squeezed her tightly, "Love you too, sweetheart," he said placing a kiss on her cheek, before handing her to me.

"Love you, mama," she said hugging me around my neck.

"Love you too, baby. Now I want you to be good for Auntie Rose, it's very important you listen to everything she says okay?" I asked.

She nodded her head wildly, "I promise, I'll be good," she said with a smile, before kissing my cheek as Rose approached us, stretching her had out for Kim to take.

As they followed Gianna down the hallway, my heart clenched and the realization that it could be the last time I see her, sunk in causing a pain to run through me worse then the change. I wanted nothing more then to believe everything would be okay, but my 44future now laid in the hands of the brothers.

"Everyone ready?" Edward asked casting a glance at everyone.

All of us nodded, we would never be ready, but it was time. Edward lead us down a long stone hallway, every footstep echoed, almost as a countdown as we grew closer to the large wooden door in front of us. With every step, my grip on Jasper's hand tightened, he was my rock, his love keeping me calm. When we reached the large door, Edward reached to open it, but Jasper stopped him.

"Wait, just one second," he said, Edward obviously reading his thoughts, nodded gently in understanding. Jasper turned to me, his hand that was not holding mine, came to my cheek, and pulled my head to his, our lips meeting in a slow deep kiss, he was projecting his love for me, wrapping around me like a warm fuzzy blanket. As we pulled apart he moved towards my ear, speaking in a low, rough emotional tone, "I love you. Thank you for giving me the best months of my existence."

I wrapped my arm around his neck, burying my face into his neck as my heart broke, he was saying goodbye. Neither of us knew what faced us on the other side of that door, it seemed cruel that fate would keep us apart for so long, then give us such a short amount of time together.

"I love you more than anything, and thank you for saving me from my hell," I whispered, without him who knows what would have happened to me after I escaped from Maria.

Jasper placed a soft kiss to my forehead, before pulling away and turning to face the door once more, he squeezed my hand gently, before he slipped into what we called his mask as 'Major'.

"We're ready," Jasper said with a stiff nod to Edward.

Edward nodded back, turning to the door, he took a deep unnecessary breath before swinging the wide wooden doors open. My eyes scanned our new surroundings, we were in a large circular stone room, a blood red carpet divided the room down the middle of the room, running up the steps that lead to three thrones.

I identified each of the vampires in font of us, from the descriptions Jasper had given me, the older man with long brown hair, to the left and a look of permanent pain etched on his face was Marcus, to the right sat a younger man, whose eyes showed his maturity and age, but also the evil that possessed him, was Caius. My eyes focused on the vampire standing, with a strange smile on his face, was Aro.

To the left of the room stood, the reason we were here, the Cullen's. Alice stood in front, apart from her now black eyes, and the arrogant look on her face, she looked the same, but knowing how truly ugly she was on the inside, any thought of her beauty went out the window. Carlisle and Esme stood behind her, Carlisle looked fearful as he watched Emmett walk into the room, standing tall behind us. Esme on the other hand, looked heartbroken a look of regret deep in her eyes as she gazed at each of us. If I didn't know the truth about her and Carlisle, I may have actually felt sorry for her. Behind them stood a large burly man much like Emmett, in the black clock, guard members wore, a look of indifference on his face.

"Edward, welcome back!" Aro exclaimed happily, Edward really was his favourite. "Please come join us," Aro said beckoning Edward to his side. With a quick glance to all of us, he turned and made his way to Aro's side.

Aro smiled contently as Edward stood beside him. "Welcome, Whitlock's!" Aro said in greeting, with a smile on his face. He turned to look at Carlisle, "Carlisle, I seem to have found the rest of your coven," Aro said with a sarcastic tone.

Carlisle didn't dare respond, while Alice sent us death glares, her intense gaze was fixed on Jasper and mine's joined hands.

"Let me be the first to say that I appreciate that you came when requested, most covens put up an unnecessary fight," Aro said smiling.

"Of course we came, we respect your wishes," Jasper responded.

Aro smiled sadly in response. "I wish we were here under less serious circumstances, but I'm afraid this is quite serious." Aro then turned to Alice, "Alice since you are our good Samaritan, I would like you start," Aro said, there was something off in his voice, but I couldn't place it. "Tell us why you are here."

Alice stepped forward, she tried hard to make it look like she was afraid to speak, but we all knew it was an act. "I came here to report the crimes that this coven has committed," she said her voice wavering.

"Enlighten us, Alice, exactly what crimes do you speak of?" Marcus asked in a bored tone.

"As I said in our previous meeting, I have proof Bella was the leader of a newborn army for the last decade in the South, and three other members of this coven participated in the wars from the late eighteen hundreds till the 1920's," Alice stated. Jasper growled from beside me, it wasn't enough to throw me under the bus, she wanted the whole coven executed.

"Whitlock's, I assume you would like a chance to defend yourselves," Aro said with an encouraging smile. "Bella, dear tell me is what Alice says true?"

"She is correct in the fact that all four of us have fought in the Southern Wars, but as I understand you are already aware of my mates and families involvement," I answered, and Aro nodded his head. "None of us wanted to do what we did, and I can assure you that my time with the army I was a soldier, not a leader. One vampire is responsible for our years of battle."

"The name of this vampire?" Aro asked with a strange smile.

"Maria," I responded.

Aro clapped his hands together happily. "Excellent! Alec, the time has come," Aro said to the young brunette vampire at his side. He nodded and made his way out of the room.

"Now Alice, I believe there was more," Aro stated.

"The Whitlock's are a danger to our family," she responded, casting a false fearful glance in our direction. "They seek revenge for our decision to separate, if we hadn't come to you, we may all have been dead by now."

"You have brought up a very interesting point," Aro said before turning back to us. "Jasper, tell me, why did you leave this coven?"

"There was an indiscretion, and I decided I no longer wished to stay with them, and sought out my true family," Jasper said gesturing at Peter and Charlotte who stood tall behind us.

Aro nodded, "And you Emmett? Why is it you and your mate left?" Aro asked. I inwardly smiled, it was time to screw over the Cullen's.

"We were kicked out," Emmett replied, his anger still fresh, and echoing with every word.

"Kicked out?" Aro asked in surprise.

"Carlisle, surely a man who preaches understanding and compassion would never abandon a family member," Caius remarked sarcastically.

"His actions were causing problems for our family to live the lives we wanted," Carlisle replied simply. He wanted them to believe Em was reckless and they had no choice but to kick him out.

"And what about dear, Bella? What was your reason for leaving her?" Aro asked him with an intense glare.

"Not to mention while human, with knowledge of our secret," Caius added.

"Aro, I have already spoken to you on this matter, it was my fault that Bella was left behind," Edward stated, casting a guilty look in my direction.

"It may be true, that you decided to end your relationship with Bella, and to leave her, but Carlisle as the leader of your coven should have known better," Aro replied, disappointment clear in his voice.

"Dearest Bella, I assume Your mate and Edward have told you of my gift?" Aro asked excitedly.

"Yes, Aro," I said with a nod.

"I'm aware that Edward here can not read your mind, but I was wondering if you would allow me to try and see what you have lived?" Aro asked.

I nodded and silently raised my hand in offering, Aro smiled brightly and glided over to us, Jasper stiffened beside me, but tried hard to relax. I lowered my shield, and before Aro took my hand, I saw the look of shock on Edward's face as my thoughts were open to him for the first time. As Aro took my hand, my eyes immediately focused on his on their own accord.

I started from the beginning, allowing him to see the few human memories I had left of my time with the Cullen's, including being left behind. I showed him my change at the hands of Maria, and glimpses of the ten years I was held captive. I let him see me find Jasper and my family, and the memory of seeing Emmett and Rosalie for the first time, and I let him see Emmett explain Carlisle's experiment.

Aro's eye were wide, and a smile broke out on to his face as he released my hand, "My, my, what an interesting life you have lived," Aro replied.

Interesting wasn't the word I would have used, but I left it. The blonde vampire, Jane, that I had been warned about, walked to Aro's side, speaking very lowly, all we could hear was, "We're ready."

Aro grinned widely, and told Jane to 'bring them in'. Aro turned to the Cullen's, "before I bring my special guests in, I would like to give you a chance to add anything, or maybe retract anything that may be untrue."

Carlisle and Esme looked confused, telling me that it was possible we weren't the only ones that Alice had been playing.

"no Aro. I have spoken the truth, you have seen my visions. She is a shield, and obviously altering her memories," Alice accused, pointing at me.

"Do not take me for a fool!" Aro growled loudly at her, causing Alice to jump slightly. "I know of her gift, and I am offended that you would think, I wouldn't know when someone was altering their thoughts, or perhaps a vision," Aro said gazing at Alice.

Aro had struck a cord in Alice, and her fear was now real and obvious in her eyes.

"Enough with the riddles, brother! It is time they learned the truth," Caius said from his throne, this wasn't fun for him like it was for Aro, he just wanted whoever was guilty to be punished.

"Very well, brother," Aro said, agreeing with Caius. "Cullen's as you know, Edward here, came to us a few months ago. The reason? His concern for the safety of young Bella. Now tell me Alice, why would he be so concerned for someone so dangerous as you accuse she is?"

"He is blinded by his love for her," Alice argued.

Aro let out an unusual chuckle, "Caius had the same concern, so obviously we did some research," Aro responded with a sly smile. "In March of this year, we started planning for a raid. You see when Edward arrived here, he gave us the location of a southern newborn army, the one his first love was now a soldier of," Aro said glancing from Edward to me. "His only request in exchange for this information, was to let Bella escape unharmed," Aro said dramatically.

"Do you know how he was able to tell me where this army was?" Aro asked looking directly at Alice, who shrunk under his intense gaze, her fear making her unable to speak. "No? Your visions, my dear! Though the vision quite a bit different from the ones you have shown me," he said disapprovingly.

"In April we set out. Caius led the guard to the location of the camp. Edward arrived three days before us, and was able to learn of Bella's plan to escape. You see the camp had a future seer and warned her to run during the attack. The orders were to destroy all newborns, let Bella escape and capture the leader of this army," Aro said gesturing to a small oak door in the corner as it opened.

My unnecessary breaths stopped, my hold on Jasper's hand tightened. Peter and Jasper were frozen, while Charlotte let out a frightened gasp. Behind Alec, being held by two very large guard members, was my nightmare.

"Oh this is rich! My four biggest traitors together, my weakest holding the hand of a true leader," Maria snarled, but a look of lust and respect aimed at Jasper. Maria had taken many lovers in my ten years, but the older soldiers always said that she had only ever respected, Major. The thought of her with my mate, mad my stomach roll.

Seeing her again, brought the memories of the last ten years came back, but she was no longer just ugly on the inside. Her skin was a chalky white looking as thin as paper, her eyes blackened and purple shadows surrounded them, making them appear sunken in. It was obvious she had not fed since capture.

"You will not speak until spoken to," Caius snarled at her.

"I'll say what I please," Maria stupidly growled back, she never knew when to step down.

Caius grew angrier, and simply said, "Jane."

Jane turned to Maria, she smiled a sickly sweet smile and said, "Pain."

Maria's entire body tensed like she had been electrocuted, her eyes wide, and pain shining brightly in them. Her back arched as she screamed loudly and fell to the floor, every scream echoed off the stone walls as she withered on the ground. If it was anybody else the images would have disturbed me, but I felt nothing as I watched her in agony.

"Enough, Jane. I believe she has learned her lesson," Aro ordered. Maria's thrashing stopped, and she laid a shaking, gasping mess, on the stone ground.

"Dear Bella, is this the woman in your thoughts and from your past?" Aro asked, and I nodded tightly, but couldn't find my voice to verbally answer. "Very good. Maria, you have already said you are familiar with the Whitlock's. Tell me, who was the leader of the army?"

"I'm insulted you have to ask," she responded with attitude, still crouched on the floor.

"Oh dear Maria, I already know the truth, but some in this room seem to be mistaken," Aro said looking at Alice who shrunk further under his gaze. "Tell us who the true leader was?" Aro demanded, playing to her vanity.

"Whether I lie or not, I'm not stupid enough to think I'll be leaving this castle alive," Maria said, I could almost detect the fear in her voice. "I will not die having idiots believe that, that army was anyone's but mine! It has been mine for over one hundred and fifty years, I'm the only one who could have lead them," she answered with pride. "Anyone who believes that someone as weak as Bella could do what I've done, is delusional, or a liar," she responded with a smirk in my direction.

It didn't matter what she said, Maria was the delusional one, I wasn't weak because I didn't enjoy the wars like she did. I almost felt sorry, that she would never know what love was, or what it was like to have a family.

"she's lying!" Alice yelled unconvincingly, she knew she was fucked and all I could do was smile.

Aro grinned what I could only deem as a freaky smile and simply called for Felix. The large man who had been standing behind the Cullen's moved swiftly, grabbing Alice from behind, his hand wrapped around her neck gripping tightly as she struggled against him.

"some how I knew you were going to say that," Aro said with a laugh. "Maybe I'm becoming psychic," he said with false humour, though I'm sure if this was a less serious conversation someone would have laughed. "Carlisle, I'm sure you are aware of the Irish coven?" Aro asked, and Carlisle simply nodded. "for those of you who don't know her, I would like to introduce to you, Maggie," Aro explained as the corner door opened again, and a young girl, no more then sixteen at the time of her change, with bright red curls walked into the room.

:Maggie, so nice of you to join us," Aro said, taking her hand in both of his in greeting.

"Happy to be here, Aro," Maggie replied tightly. She was uncomfortable, but I wasn't sure if it was all of us or the Volturi.

"Maggie, I asked you here because we have a problem, which only you can assist us with," Aro explained, most in the room were trying to figure out what this girl was here to do.

"I'll do what I can," Maggie replied.

"Excellent!" Aro exclaimed happily, before turning towards all of us. "Maggie, here, ha a very unique gift. In all my years she is the only the second I have discovered. You see young Maggie here, can detect when someone is lying," Aro said with a grin. Everyone but the Alice and Carlisle looked relieved.

"Now first order of business, Maggie, Alice here has come to us, her intention to have us destroy this coven you see to your right," Aro said gesturing to us, while Maggie's gaze followed locking onto mine. "But of course we have many versions of the apparent truth. I would like to ask each of them a series of questions, and I would like you to tell me if they are being truthful," Aro explained.

"Easy enough," Maggie responded, looking more relieved to learn as to why she had been summoned here.

"Very good. I would like to start with Maria," Aro said turning to her, she was so weak that the two large guards, we're keeping her up. "Maria, I only have one question for you, were you the leader of the newborn army my guard destroyed this year?" Aro asked.

"Yes," she answered, she almost looked defeated. She knew what was coming next.

Aro turned to Maggie, all of our eyes following. "She is telling the truth," Maggie responded.

"Very well. Santiago, please," Caius ordered the darker of the two vampires holding Maria.

He nodded in response, before gripping Maria's neck as he other guard removed his grip on her. Maria silently closed her eyes, she had accepted her fate. With one quick, swift movement, Maria's body fell to the floor, her head in Santiago's hands. The large guard beside them, grabbed one of the torches that was lighting the room, and placed it on her body, engulfing it in flames within a second.

The eerily familiar smell of burning vampire, and purple smoke appeared, and only intensified when Santiago placed her head into the flames. At that exact moment, a strange sense of calm washed over me, she was really gone.

"Such a shame," Aro tisked without emotion, and turned to the Cullen's. "Alice Cullen, you have falsely accused Bella of a crime. Do you have anything to say?" Aro asked.

"I must have misread my visions," Alice claimed.

"She's lying," Maggie responded, before being asked.

Aro shook his head in disappointment. "Such a disappointment. Brother's it seems the Cullen coven is not as perfect as they seem," Aro said with a grin, his gaze fixed on Carlisle.

"Aro, you must believe me, we didn't know! We believed her, we never knew she was lying!" Carlisle exclaimed.

"He's telling the truth, Aro," Maggie said looking as surprised as I felt, even she thought he was no good.

"I assumed as much, but Carlisle, how is it you could turn your back on your entire coven at the words of one? Tell me Carlisle, how do you explain turning your back on the family, you use to preach about?" Aro asked with anger.

"I don't know what you are talking about. Bella was not a member of our coven, it was easy to believe," Carlisle argued. His words hurt, but I didn't need him. I had a real family, not fellow test subjects.

"I never knew you could be so cruel, Carlisle. I have seen Bella's memories, you treated her like a member, gave her false hope of a perfect forever, and then ripped it away," Aro said with a low growl. "Though I was not speaking of Bella. Do you truly believe I am a fool, Carlisle? Do you not think I have seen Edward's every thought?" Aro asked, Edward looked ashamed, having everyone know Aro had violated his mind. "Tell me, Carlisle, who do you think you are to use these people as a science experiment?" Aro yelled. The look on the Cullen's faces were priceless, Carlisle and Esme, thought they were off the hook.

"For years I believed your diet was nothing more than you trying to be a good man, but now I see I was wrong," Aro said sounding disappointed in himself. "Let me be honest with you Carlisle, your lifestyle will never be law, no matter what experiment you conduct. IT truly is a shame, you have lost all my respect, Carlisle," Aro said in disgust, turning away from him and walking to his throne.

Carlisle almost did look ashamed, but nobody gave a shit.

Caius stood for the first time, before speaking. "Alice Cullen, you have falsely accused this coven of multiple crimes. The Volturi do not take kindly to lies that waste our time, and we do not offer second chances. As punishment for your lies, we have decided you will be put to death."

A chill ran up my spine, I knew the possibility was there, but to hear those words, caused me to freeze.

"Felix, if you please," Caius said with an intense but gleeful look on his face. He really was sick.

Alice started to fight against Felix, begging and pleading for her life. Something bubbled in my chest, she deserved what was coming to her, and we would never be safe with her out there, but I couldn't let her die, without finding why.

"Wait!" I yelled, causing everyone to turn in my direction, Jasper giving me a confused look. "Why did you do this? You are going to die anyways. I want to know what I did to deserve this," I demanded, looking directly at Alice. I believed her to be my best friend, my sister, and she did all of this.

Alice remained silent, but everyone's eyes were on her.

"That's a very fair request, Alice. Bella deserves an answer. You and your coven changed her entire life, the least she deserves is an explanation," Marcus said from his throne.

"Maybe she needs some assistance," Caius said with glee. "Jane, can you give Alice some," he paused thinking for a moment, "inspiration," he finished with a twisted smile.

Jane focused on Alice, as Felix removed his grip on her, she tensed just like Maria did then fell to the floor, clutching her hair and screaming for dear life. Aro lifted his hand signalling for Jane to stop her attack.

"Have you changed your mind?" Caius asked.

"You want to know why?" she asked with venom in her voice, supporting her weight on her hands and knees, gasping slightly. "Because you kept getting in my way! A weak human like you taking everything I wanted. You should have died years ago, I was sick of you escaping, and I thought this would end you," she admitted, her words shocking us all.

"What are you talking about? What did I escape?" I asked confused.

"Come on, Bella! You're a danger magnet, for sure, but nobody comes close to death by accident that many times in a year," she said with a sick smile.

Within a second Edward sped across the room, picking Alice up off the floor by her neck, slamming her roughly into one of the stone columns, so hard it cracked. "You are sick," he yelled at her. "Tell them what you've done!" he demanded screaming. He obviously heard something he disliked in her thoughts.

His grip on her intensified as she struggled against him. "Go on, Alice! Tell them how you've been trying to kill her since day one!"

What the fuck did he just say?

**A/N I know, I know I suck but this had to be done. This chapter was already 13 pages, and there is still so much to cover, but I am working overtime to get the next chapter ready. What did you think of the surprises? And what exactly do you think Alice has done? I love hearing your opinion so leave them in a review. **

**The link for voting is: (just replace the * and remove spaces or go to my profile for the link) energizewipawards * blogspot * ca / click vote here and you will find me in the second category.**

**Huge thank you to everyone who added this story and/or myself to their alerts and/or favourites, you guys continue to blow my mind and blow up my inbox, which is awesome!**

**Super big thank you to those who reviewed last chapter: tee hill, JXB Addicted, Czy4Twilight, traceybuie, xXx Tinkies xXx, kouga's older woman, Littlefang83, jmullinax, Holidai, katandjasper, Siobhan Whitlock, Lalina92, Lady Skyelite (I loved your review! I hope I answered most of your questions this chapter, but the rest of the answers will come next chapter.), sacoyawild, NatalieLynn (happy to have you back, thanks for all the reviews), JessDS, My Eyez Are Watching Everyone. **

**Alrighty guys, remember to review, they make me happy, and with how sick I am I could use some happiness and of course I really wanna hear your thoughts!**

**Until next time**

**-NCK-**


End file.
